Not a Breath Wasted on Myself
by BatShitCrazy21
Summary: It has been over a year since Wolfram broke off the engagement & left the castle. Yuuri is feeling the distance between them & is determined to make things right, however Wolfram is reluctant to get close - fearing falling in love again. An incident at the castle causes Yuuri's worries to increase; he decides to pull-rank and force Wolfram to come to Earth with him.
1. Myself, Expendable

3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kyou Kara Maou story or characters ect...

It is set after season 3 of the anime, but not in relation to any of the manga. I never say Greta's age...because I kind of wanted her to stay a bit more of a kid in this, so please don't hate me? Just run with it;) haha

This story has adult themes, so be warned and enjoy, hopefully :)  
**Let me know your thoughts and review!**

* * *

**Not a Breath Wasted on Myself**

**Chapter 1: **

**Wolfram's POV**

Like a bull chasing a red flag, he knew I would come. I would always come. My devotion to him was endless. I was strong and unmoving. Never wasting a breath on myself, my life was nothing if not expendable for the cause. And the cause was my Maou. The Maou who time after time demonstrated that love and kindness was the key for a brighter, more peaceful future. Even turning someone so narrow minded like me, who acted on selfish desires in order to sacrifice anything to protect only our own people, into something more. Now, by his guidance we have come to learn that sacrifice is selfishness, it is an easy escape to what truly matters. In order to reach a peaceful existence one must first imagine then jump into the unknown. After all violence only ever equals more violence. How can something as simple as that, truly be the answer? He made it seem too simple, so easy.

Every turn we made, every decision that he comes across, he never ceases to surprise me at how far he will go to prove that-, that kindness is the answer. Now I know to trust him. I trust him even if my own gut tells me it could go horribly wrong. I would have followed him to the end of the world. The truth is I still would if he asked. He probably knows that even if it weren't expected of me to obey his words, I would do it anyway because he has a pull within him that doesn't allow you to go against his wishes. I think I hate that the most. Hated my own voice as I agreed, and followed him into our next reckless adventure.

Never would I have imagined that someone who acts so impulsively, so recklessly, would be the type to steal my heart from under me. Someone so weak, someone who constantly embarrasses himself and the kingdom by openly expressing his own weaknesses. What is wrong with me?

I hated King Saralegui so much for what he did. To realise how far he would go in order to use Yuuri like that. Then to endanger the kingdom for his own selfishness of getting revenge on his mother. But even then I kept my promise to Yuuri.

"_Do you really trust Saralegui?" I asked, doubt swilling around my stomach like a persistent fly. _

"_Yes. Didn't I say so?" He replied with his usual ease. _

"_I understand. Then I'll trust you." I said; it is what I decided, so it is what I will do. _

"_Eh?" His eyes borrow a bit in confusion. _

"_No matter how many times you are betrayed, I'll protect you."_

"_Wolfram." He replied with his usual whiny-wimpy-voice. _

"_S-So you can relax, it doesn't matter if he betrays you, all right?!" _

"_That's not quite right…"_

I trusted Saralegui once again, for Yuuri's sake, allowing him to use the Holy sword to heal Yuuri. It was the right decision. Who would have thought it? Me, trusting the King of Small Cimaron? A king to a human kingdom. Especially after the way he so openly flirted with Yuuri in front of me. Not that the wimp was smart enough to notice.

I wonder if Yuuri knows how I truly felt after all these years? I tried to explain it… I really did. Yet I watched his heart break in a different way. He couldn't understand me, my choices and why I had to distance myself. But I had to. My heart couldn't handle anymore. Couldn't take anymore rejection. I was holding onto someone who was never mine. Someone who would never be mine. So I hated my words as I promised him time after time that I was there, that I was there for him. My life was nothing more than to service him. And if I wasn't so selfish that would have been enough. But I am. And it's not enough.

After holding onto a joke of engagement for three years I finally let go. At his 18th birthday celebration I sat at a corner table, making sure to plant my smile bright for him, for our daughter and for everyone around me. But as they flittered through the ballroom happily socializing with the guests I sat watching the candles burn to mountains of hot wax. I couldn't watch anymore. I couldn't watch the way he danced with those women. Those gorgeous women with their tiny waists, soft skin and big breasts.

I was able to trick myself for a long time, hoping that if I just stayed around long enough he would see that I could give him so much more. I could understand him and we could be something special… how could I feel this way about someone when they don't even see me as a possibility?

I was the naive one, and everyone around me knew it. Yet I held on. I kept strong and pretended everything was okay. For a while there I think I truly believed it too.

That was before Sasha Yukimura, Gunter Von Christ's cousin's daughter, who had joined the castle four months before hand in order to help Lady Anissina with her work. Lady Anissina's inventions, as much they can be a hit or miss, had been getting great recognition across the country. So much so that she received plenty of interest from prospective students to become her apprentice. Sasha Yukimura won that place besides Lady Anissina. And so she moved into the castle and it wasn't long before she would be greeted by the Maou.

Sasha was born a year after myself. I had met her a few times but we had never truly had the chance to get to know one another. I wasn't too worried. I figured she would be like many of the other women who live amongst the kingdom, a pretty face, a good friend, but never being able to hold Yuuri's attention for more than a few moments. But I was wrong. Her mid-waisted blue hair had stuck out like a ruby amongst dull rocks. She is an inch or two shorter than myself, with a pretty petite body and golden eyes. But I know now that it was her shining personality that kept his attention. She is soft spoken, kind and smart. She didn't push him like I did,-; she didn't have to try like I did. She just smiled and drew him away. He never seem to mind her dragging him to one of their experiments, it actually seemed to only increase his smile. Watching it was like burning slowly in the pits of hell.

And so I decided to fade into the background. Allowed myself to slowly retreat into myself until it was considered normal of me. Expected of me to act a certain way. No longer did I allow myself to be consumed by jealousy that my outbursts would draw attention to myself or my own desires. No longer would it be considered _normal_ to be stubborn headed, to be out spoken and nosy. I would listen and obey. I would no longer question decisions but instead hold my tongue. I was, well, still am, a perfect solider.

Long before she even showed up I had already started to do that. Without realising it, I had started to pull away from him a long time before it became clear that he was never mine. I started to opt out of meetings and adventures that involved travel over the waters, I would use the excuse that the motion sickness had finally become too much to bare, when in reality it had actually improved remarkably. I slowly took up responsibilities that drove me away from the castle, slowly shifted my duties in the castle to my elder brothers. If he went back to Earth it became a welcome relief, it meant I didn't have to wear that smile so much. But if he wanted to take company to the other world I would say that I had important duties to attend to, so I would oversee the castle while he was away. He would never push,-; he would give me enough respect not to order me to go. I guess some part of me wished that he did, for maybe that meant he cared.

I wonder if anyone noticed? Did anyone even care that it was so easy for me to slip into the creaks of their lives? To drift away from each and every one of them.

But.

Like a bull chasing a red flag, he knew I would come. I would always come.

It hadn't been a request; it had been more like an order. He felt it did not look good that his closest confidants weren't traveling with him to Big Cimaron to discuss trade negotiations. He insisted that we all go. How could I say no? I couldn't. At least, not without good reason. Maybe if he just sent word via pigeon post then I could have found a way out of it. I could have said I was off on travel and would not be able to make it on time, but it hadn't been. He had finally caught up to me while I was at Gwendal's estate to drop off Greta, so he could take her back to the castle. Yuuri was not meant to be there, he was meant to be at Earth.

* * *

**Review please:)** Even if I already have all my chapters up by the time you read this, I would still like to hear your thoughts:)


	2. Unexpected Lunch

**Chapter 2:**

**Three days earlier…**

"Wolfram?"

"Huh?"

"Can I ask you something?" The little brown-eyed girl asked the man sitting across from her. She had been staring out the carriage window for the past three hours building up the courage to ask a simple question that had been irritating her for some time now. She'd had many chances to ask beforehand, but it seemed that no matter how many times she would ask, she always got the same response, and though she maybe young, she wasn't stupid and even though the people around her accepted the answer, she could not.

The man across from her peeled his eyes off the timeless road. He had been so lost in thought that he had almost forgotten the little girl was there. She had spent the past three weeks with him at his family estate. It wasn't often that she would visit, but he would always make sure that he would see her at least once a month for a few days. He had arranged to drop her off at his brother's estate so she could travel with him to the castle.

"Of course Greta, what is it?"

"I know you said that it works out better for you to live at Bielefelt estate, but how come you really don't live at the castle anymore?"

"Greta I- well the Bielefelt estate is my family home too, you know? It is where I belong. Plus for the work I do, I needn't be at the castle anymore."

"But I thought the castle was your home? With us?" She wanted to ask more but could already feel herself tearing up; she didn't want to make a scene. She didn't know why, she just felt broken inside. She avoided his eyes as they bored through her because she didn't want to make him feel guilty. She just wanted to know what this all meant.

He studied the girl across from him. She had grown since they had first met almost four years ago, but she was still small. She was wearing a beautiful blue and white dress puffing out to her knees. It brought a smile to his face as he remembered her saying that now she matched him and his blue and white uniform. Her curly brown hair held a matching white rose that he had found in the garden for her; she was a beautiful little girl. But his heart felt as if was being stung repetitively by vicious bees as he saw her eyes seemingly carrying more pain these last few months. He worried about her. She had already been through so much, lost so much, but he wasn't sure what he could do in order to lift that burden from her.

"Greta it… it isn't like that. I love you, just because I am not living there anymore doesn't mean that changed. Nothing could change that, okay?"

"I know… but then doesn't it make sense that you live with us? Yuuri said that home is where the heart is; that as long as he is surrounded by the people he loves then he is home." Her voice carried hope, but her stomach carried doubt, so her eyes avoided his as she stared back at the approaching castle that would drive her towards one father, while tearing her from the other.

"Oh, he did?…Greta…I-" The carriage came to a stop before he had to explain further. He could see the girl's heart breaking before him. He now understood why she was avoiding his eyes, but he didn't know how to say the words to fix the wounds he feared he had caused.

She jumped out of the carriage before she could be disappointed anymore. She knew she had been the one who had started the conversation but now a part of her was regretting it as it meant confronting the emotions she felt inside that she didn't understand.

Wolfram felt drained, he certainly wanted to promise the world to the little girl however he wasn't certain he could keep that promise. With a deep breath he forced himself out of the carriage hoping that perhaps he could say something to put her heart at ease. Greta had already started walking towards the steps of the Voltaire estate but before she could ascend them Wolfram managed to catch up.

"Greta!" He grabbed her left arm and turned the girl around. Kneeling down to her level and ignoring the calls and looks they were receiving from Gwendal and Gunter, he spoke in a soft voice.

"Hey… don't think you can escape so easily. Look at me." He held both her small hands in his waiting patiently for the girl to turn her head and look at him properly. He could see she was holding back tears and it just added to the guilt he was feeling. He knew there was more she wasn't saying, but he didn't know what to do or say that would heal the wound that he had created, so he just did the best he could.

"That's better… now I know things are different with me living at the Bielefelt estate, but it doesn't change anything. I am still here for you Greta; we all love you very much. Understand?" He smiled as bright as he could in the hopes to cheer her up. But inside he felt he had lost the meaning of a true smile.

She gave a little smile in return and they shared a hug. They pulled apart and he kissed her on the forehead before taking her hand and leading her up the steps towards the others. They all greeted each other, then Gunter and Greta led the way towards the heart of the mansion.

"Is everything okay?" Gwendal asked in a low voice as he and his younger brother followed a few meters behind.

"Yeah, she just… she will be okay… just do me a favour and keep an eye on her?"

"You know, you could come with us, that way _you_ could keep an eye on her."

Gwendal narrowed his eyes towards the younger man as they walked, but Wolfram merely avoided eye contact and avoided his judgement.

"I can't."

Further down the halls Greta's mood lighten as she saw her adoptive father accompanied by Murata and Conrad coming towards them.

"Yuuri!"

"Greta!"

Wolfram stopped dead in his tracks as he watched Greta jump into Yuuri's arms, and everyone greeted the Maou and his Holiness in their return to this world. He felt himself go pale and his brain began to fog with irrational thoughts of panic, confusion, anticipation, excitement and then anger. It was a muddy mess of emotions experienced in less than a few seconds but it wasn't a feeling that was uncommon of late when he was in the presence of his Majesty.

"Hey Wolfram! It has been a long time since you have greeted us on our return!" Yuuri called out. He was already dressed, suggesting that he had in fact been at the estate for a while now. Wolfram snapped himself out of his thoughts and reluctantly moved towards the group. Wolfram couldn't help but feel like he might have been left out on purpose.

"Your Majesty, your Holiness, yes I guess it has been a while… how are you?"

"Your Majesty? Oh please, don't you start doing that." Yuuri replied. He was glad to see the other man, it had been a long time, almost eight months since he had seen him, and even before then he doesn't remember spending any real time around him. He could feel his annoyance towards the situation starting to bubble up. He was pretty sure Wolfram was avoiding him, but he couldn't understand why. Well actually, he guessed he did, but he also thought, _that_ situation had been sorted out a long time ago between them. He thought they were fine, peachy in fact.

"You're the Maou! This is how you are meant to be spoken to! Only you would-" He cut himself off as he realised he started to argue with him once again, he promised himself he wouldn't do that anymore. Why did he have to always been so hot-headed?

Yuuri let out a small smile at the other man's angered face. It had been a long time since he had seen it, and he couldn't help but enjoy the sight.

"Only I would what?" He said raising an eye-brow in amusement.

"Never mind."

"Naww, I've missed you Wolfram." He said casually as they started to walk down the hall. A few years he might have hugged the other man but Yuuri felt now he didn't have the luxury.

Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad and Murata shared glances, they all were well aware of how long it had been since the two younger men saw each other, let alone spent any time together. They had a feeling that Wolfram was avoiding Yuuri on purpose. None of them quite wanted to say it out loud, but they were beginning to worry about the two. They had all noticed changes in both men since the official dissolution of their engagement. And when they heard Yuuri had decided that he would come to Gwendal's estate to pick up Greta, their curiosity reached a high point; they did not interject when they were told not to inform Wolfram of his decision. It seemed that his Majesty was quite aware that he was being avoided.

Wolfram felt his face brighten at Yuuri's words, and cursed himself at how easily his words still affect him. They had spent so much time apart, how could he still feel this way? It infuriated him more than anything.

"Well, since we are all together and this seems to be a rare occasion, lets have lunch!" Yuuri said brightly.

"Umm, yeah, actually I should get going…"

As the group walked towards the gardens, each felt the heaviness of Wolfram's words hit them. It wasn't just Yuuri who was feeling the distance the man had put between them, but his brothers and friends were indirectly feeling the effects. Wolfram was just never around anymore. It was rare to see him, and when they did he would only stay for a brief moment. Without him around it seemed the castle was quieter. No one was around to pick at the small things, to fuss over every decision made. He was known as a bit of a brat, but he brought something special that none of them quite appreciated until he was gone.

Conrad and Gwendal had never felt closer as a family than when they were all under the same roof. When Yuuri joined their lives they all started to take greater care towards each other. Realising that family is a work in progress, so if they just tried, they would be able to make the most of what they had. It seemed that they had finally reached a better place together too, when things had started to fall apart again. They had found life enjoyable now war with the humans was no longer in the immediate picture. For a few joyous years things had never been better for them.

Yet the years seemed to drag on for Wolfram, and slowly he began to withdraw from them once again. He was closing himself off, and acting in a way they were not used to. They both regretted not saying more when he officially left the castle. They both didn't know how to approach their younger brother when the engagement fell through. It's not that they didn't see it coming, it was pretty clear to everyone around them that the arrangement wouldn't last. It wasn't that they didn't believe that the pair couldn't be a couple either. It is just that they felt they were both too clueless to what they really had. They were both still young, both probably not ready. Yuuri seemed to have no clue what he wanted; he didn't even seem to be aware of the other man's true feelings. Wolfram seemed to be painfully aware of what he wanted, yet too afraid to ask for it. Perhaps it was doomed from the start. Either way both brothers regretted not being more watchful, regretted not reaching out to their younger brother as soon as they noticed a change. They both weren't sure what they could have said to him, but perhaps saying something was better than doing nothing at all. Perhaps if they did try things would have been different?

"You just got here, don't be stupid. Having tea with us isn't going to take all day you know." Yuuri had become pushier over the years, it wasn't a bad thing; it was just something natural for someone who was expected to lead a kingdom.

Wolfram's eye twitched at the comment, he so badly wanted to chew Yuuri's ear off about being called stupid, but he wanted to save face more. To keep a distance from the man by being a good soldier who wouldn't do that.

"Yuuri is right. You just got here so your men and horses will need to rest anyway. Plus we all haven't seen you in a long time so it will be good to see how you have been." Cornrad added with his usual calm smile.

Wolfram felt a tiny hand slip into his almost catching him off guard. "Please Wolfram, won't you stay and have tea with us?"

He regretted looking down at the young girl beside him. If she wasn't there, then he could try harder to get out of tea, but he couldn't bear to disappoint her again. He felt that perhaps he was disappointing a lot of people lately.

"Gee, you all sure are pushier then I remembered. But okay, I guess I could spare an hour or so."

Wolfram's suspicions about this encounter being a set-up was only confirmed when he saw a table already set outside with a perfect amount of places.

Even though it was a perfect sunny day, Wolfram's nerves were still on edge. He was anxious to leave this place, he wasn't exactly sure why. He figured he couldn't keep avoiding everyone for the rest of his life, but he just didn't want to be doing this now.

They sat around a round table filled with colourful cakes, sandwiches and tea. Wolfram sat between Greta and Gwendal, with Gunter sat next to him, then Murata, then Conrad and Yuuri who was also on the other side of Greta. It was strange to be all sitting together after a long time apart, Wolfram almost felt as if things hadn't changed at all. A part of him wished that perhaps they hadn't, but they had, and he was the one to blame for that.

Table talk consisted of the typical duties that needed to be carried out and updates on how the kingdom had been doing since Yuuri and Murata had returned to Earth. The blonde man tuned out after the first few minutes of talking, he didn't feel the need to contribute, and instead he played with the food on his plate while his mind wandered off into a distant memory that still left fresh scars.

In a dark empty room sat a lonely young man deep in thought. He sat in a desk chair close to a giant window. He wondered how strange it was that outside the world seemed so calm when in his heart he felt like it was dissolving into dust. He felt his ears bleeding from the silence of the room as his lungs seemed to scream invisible noise. His hair was bright as yellow dandelions but he blended into the dark shadows as if he was nothing but furniture belonging to the owner of the room.

The owner of the room, whose own hair was black as the night, stood out as if he was sunshine itself, had finished celebrating his 18th birthday. He had danced until his feet protested and talked until his voice wore out, yet he was content with how the night turned out. After his fourth glass of wine and the ballroom was almost bare, he had decided it was time to retreat for the night and head to his room. Upon opening the door he noticed the young man sitting by his window.

"Wolfram! I almost didn't see you there, what are you doing in the dark?"

"Yuuri, hi. I was just waiting for you, actually."

"Oh yeah, what's up? Actually where did you even go before? I hardly saw you tonight!"

Deciding to leave the lights off and letting the moonlight from the outside shine in, Yuuri made his way to stand across from the other man. He wore his usual black attire, while Wolfram wore his usual blue pantsuit and white long-sleeved top, minus the blue jacket and weapons. He had decided to leave those in his own room. He looked unusually casual and messier than he normally did; Yuuri thought it was a strange sight. Actually seeing Wolfram in his room was a strange sight of late, it seemed that he had stopped sleeping in the same bed as him without any discussion a few months back. Yuuri thought that maybe he should say something, but he didn't know quite what to say, nor did there seem to be any appropriate time to mention it.

He noticed a letter the blonde was holding in his right hand,-; he was fiddling with it on top of the desk table while still staring out the giant window. Yuuri briefly turned his head to see what the man was looking at, but found nothing but a clear night sky overlooking the kingdom.

"Oh yeah, sorry I was distracted… I had a lot to think about. Did you have a good time?"

Yuuri looked back at the man to find that he had put down the letter on top of the table and now gave his full attention to him.

"It was great actually! I got to catch up with Lady Flynn, Mr Hyscliff and his daughter plus a few others. They all seemed to be doing well."

"That sounds great. I am glad you had a good time." Wolfram's eyes wondered again, he wanted to pull away, he wanted to abort his plan, but he knew if he didn't do this now then he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He knew that it would just be more of the same pain if he didn't change whatever _this_ was between them. He needed something to change, for better or for worse; he did not care anymore, just as long as it was a change.

Yuuri felt the silence setting off warning bells within him. He was beginning to worry something was wrong, he had felt that time was leading to this moment; he just wasn't sure what this moment between them was just yet.

His voice but a whisper cut through the air between them, "Wolfram…Are you okay?"

Wolfram looked up into the other man's eyes, finally deciding it was time to act. He stood and closed the distance between them stopping inches away from his face. They were the same height so their eyes meet perfectly without strain.

Yuuri's eyes widened and his cheeks burned as he felt the breath of the other man so close to his face. He was too stunned to move, the look in the other man's eyes were so intense, they seemed to convey heavy emotions that he didn't know how to interpret. He wondered what was behind those eyes. What was it that was plaguing his friend's mind?

Wolfram opened his mouth to reply, to say all the words he had spent so long preparing, yet nothing seemed to form. Instead he found himself acting in desperation, he would let his body talk for him, and then, then he would know.

He watched the lips before his and moved to his target. In one quick motion he brought his left hand to grip behind Yuuri's neck, while his other found itself gripping his waist. Forcibly he kissed the man in front of him. His mind was racing with worries that blocked all sensation of the kiss; all he had to know-, all he had to feel-, was any kind of response. Any response that would let him know if he was wasting his time or not. But his heart was already prepared for the worst as he felt the other man clench onto his shirt and push him away.

It was sudden, unexpected, and Yuuri didn't know what was happening. He acted reflexively pushing him away. He didn't mean to hurt him but he could see from those green eyes that seared through him, that he had done just that. Was this the end?

In a whisper the green-eyed man spoke, "I'm sorry…I just had to know. It is okay. You don't need to say anything… I think I finally understand."

"Wolfram… I-"

"No Yuuri, don't. Just listen." Wolfram's eyes stared with intensity and determination. All Yuuri could do was stare dumbfounded at the other man, he gave a small nod in understanding.

"I think we have both known for some time now that this can't go on. It isn't anyone's fault, I know that now. It isn't fair to either of us. So as of now I am ending the engagement, it is all written in that letter I left on your desk."

Wolfram put up his hand to stop Yuuri from interrupting him. He took a breath in and continued, hoping to get out everything he wanted to say before exiting the room and hopefully finding some closure.

"We both want different things and I don't think we can find that while we hide behind this engagement. This isn't like last time I ended it, this isn't because of some political motive or family agenda. Don't worry, this won't change much. We are still friends and I'm not going to stop protecting you or serving the kingdom. This won't affect my duties and won't affect what a great king you are becoming. I believe that with my whole heart, it is your destiny."

But really the only reason behind the decision was the fact that it was an unrequited love. It was tearing one apart, yet it was easier to pretend that it was no big deal. That they were still friends and it would be okay. He knew that if he said more he would have guilt Yuuri into something he wasn't ready for, something he may never be ready for. And the truth was Wolfram wanted to be fought for. He wanted to be wanted, he wanted to be wanted so badly. Whether they were engaged or not, it shouldn't affect that, he was either wanted or not. If they were meant to be, then in his mind it should have happened by now, yet they had never shared a true kiss. He had slept in Yuuri's bed too many times to count, made it perfectly clear he was ready to give himself over completely, but still he was barely acknowledged. Why did he let himself love someone like that? Why wasn't he more careful?

Letting the silence wash over them, they continued to stare at each other openly, allowing their thoughts run their course. Yuuri's body had turned to stone, he felt he couldn't move, he could only watch. Watch as he did nothing as the other man left. He managed to whisper the other man's name as he left the room but all he heard was "Don't worry Yuuri, it will be okay."

"Wolfram! Hey, Earth to Wolfram?!"

A voice startled Wolfram from his unwanted memories.

"Oh, sorry Yuuri. Could you repeat? I kind of dazed out for a moment there."

"I could see that. What were you thinking about?"

"Um, nothing important. What were you saying?" He continued to study the different cakes on the table while he listened.

"Okay…well you are going to have to return back to the castle before we set sail to Big Cimaron for the trade negotiations. And seeing as Greta's birthday is coming up this week the sooner the better."

Dropping his fork he was playing with and looking up, finally giving his full attention, Wolfram replied, "What? Why? I mean of course I will come for Greta's birthday, but I don't see why I am needed for the trip to Big Cimaron."

"Because besides Gwendal who will be watching over things at the castle, I want all my trusted advisers there. You know, to make sure I do say or do anything stupid." He replied with a bright smile.

"Honestly Yuuri, you have been Moau for over four years now, surely you aren't that much of a wimp to still need babysitting all the time!"

"Wimp? Wow I haven't heard that insult for a while now. What is with all this complaining and trying to get out of everything? You know it wasn't that long ago when you would insist on coming everywhere with me, and now you can barely spare a minute for tea!" He was speaking with his light-hearted casual voice, but the truth was it was anything but light-hearted.

"That was different, I had to, and I am not! All I am saying is, just because you are such a pathetic wimp I don't see why I have to be dragged across the ocean to human land. I mean boats and I don't get along that well, and if I remember correctly you were constantly saying if I felt sick then I shouldn't come."

"You are! It's not that different and I'm not a wimp! Is it so wrong to want my friend who I haven't seen for months to want to spend some time together? You said everything would be okay but ever since that night-"

"Enough!" Wolfram managed to cut Yuuri short, slamming his hands against the table and standing up before Yuuri had the chance to spill the beans of that night.

"There is no need to be bringing up ancient history Yuuri! You're so infuriating!" He'd never told anyone of exactly what happened, and he really hoped Yuuri hadn't either. It wasn't something he wanted them knowing. The conversation had become heated fast, both had tried to keep their emotions in check, but it seemed that they were both holding back some resentment towards the other.

"Stop! Stop it!" The fight drained out of both men as they heard the little girl next to them scream. She was holding her eyes closed willing herself not to cry.

"Greta…" Yuuri said while planting a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"Greta… I'm sorry… You know me. I get a little carried away sometimes. We didn't mean to yell, right Yuuri?"

"Right. I'm sorry too Greta."

Looking at the scene before him he knew he had already lost. He'd lost the moment he was asked to go. They all knew he couldn't directly disobey the king, and even if he wasn't the king, Wolfram still had this overwhelming need to do as the man said. He mentally cursed himself for such a pathetic existence.

"Fine."

"Huh?"

"Fine, I will go wimp. I mean someone has to stop you before you spill anymore of the kingdoms secrets, I am pretty surprised you have made it this far. I mean-"

"Wolfram…" Gwendal warned his younger brother. The other men at the table had decided to keep out of the conversation until now. Most figured it was probably a good thing for the two of them to get some of this out. All were grateful that His Majesty managed to get the younger man join them on the trip.

"Great! You know I was expecting that to be harder, Wolf I think you had gotten softer." Yuuri said with a smile.

"WHAT!?"

"Wolfram!... Let it go." Conrad said this time.

"Your Majesty might be wise to do the same." Gunter added in, feeling a headache coming on. Perhaps he should consider getting out of their trip to Big Cimaron, he thought he should remember to ask Gwendal about that later.

"Nah let them go. I haven't seen them fight in ages!" Murata said with slight amusement.

Wolfram bit his tongue before re-taking his seat. He couldn't believe how much he had spoken back, '_so much for being a good solider and blending into the background_', he thought.

"It is good to see you are getting some entertainment out of this Murata." Yuuri deadpanned.

"Excuse me your Excellency, your Holiness, you Majesty, Wolfram this just came via pigeon post." A man dressed in one of Bielefelt uniform, much like Wolfram's uniform, interrupted the group.

"Is it…?" Wolfram asked. The man nodded in reply. All irritation from the previous conversation vanished as his attention piqued with seriousness towards the news.

"How did they know where I was?"

"Umm-"

"Actually, never mind. Thanks Lucas. I will take a look at it in the carriage. Get everyone ready, we are leaving."

"Wait, what is it? Why are you leaving so suddenly?" Yuuri spoke, suddenly feeling strange at the sudden change in atmosphere.

All men around the table listen intently to the sudden news.

"It's nothing I can't handle. But I have to get going."

"Still, if you have to leave so suddenly then it has to be something important right? Maybe we can help?" Yuuri's irritation was rising by the second. His fists were clenched to the side of him, he was doing everything he could to resist the urge to stand up and confront the man physically. He felt like he was a child trying to compete with siblings for his parent's attention.

Wolfram avoided eye contact with anyone directly, he had a feeling he would see nothing but disappointment from them. He didn't know if he could handle any more of it.

"No. I wouldn't say it was important enough to warrant the Moau attention, it's probably nothing. It is just something I shouldn't leave unchecked."

"Wolfram." Gwendal interjected before Yuuri had a chance. He waited until his younger brother turned his head towards him, giving him his full attention. Wolfram was uncomfortable, as lately he felt he couldn't look any of them in the eye without betraying his feelings. He wondered if they could see right through him. He wondered if maybe a small part of him wanted them too, which is why he knew he had to avoid all chances where that could happen. But it seems that his brother was taking none of that.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you don't need any assistance?"

"Yes."

"Very well, we won't hold you up then. I trust that if you do need assistance you won't hesitate to contact us."

He nods his head in confirmation towards the older man.

"I will be off then."

"See you in three days then." Conrad reminded his younger brother in a calm flat tone.

Wolfram nodded his head again, then proceeded to briefly say good-bye, kissing Greta on the top of her head, he turned and walked away from the table.

* * *

**Review? Thoughts? Anything you want to see happen? Any tips to improve my writing? Anything that bugs you or you like?:)**

Also thank you to my friend** Felicity **for being my beta-reader for this story! :)


	3. Defeat

Hey guys! I just wanted to say **thank you to all of you **for reading, commenting and following my story ect... I actually prepared myself for no views as I thought maybe there wouldn't be too much interest in this anime anymore, but I am over the moon to find that I was completely wrong! Clearly there are many more people who love this anime just as much as I do, which is awesome!

**Sawyer Fan, kkmbigfan1, Melitawinx, Rolo-chan, SweetHeaven, &amp; the 3 Guests! **Thank you all for your lovely comments! You all seriously made my day! Just so much love right now! :D  
I look forward to hopefully hearing from you again! I always love to hear everyone's thoughts, even if it is negative, anything to help me improve my writing, or to get an insight to how you are experiencing reading my work is just awesome:) x

Thanks again to **felicity93** for reading over my work! All the highlighted words/mistakes I see when you send it back might give me a slight heart attack, but thanks to you I am slowly learning a lot of things that I didn't understand in school! So thanks haha :)

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Present day.**

Thump.

"Argh, more? Where do you even get all these papers from Gunter?"

"The work of the Moau is never done, Your Majesty. But as always you are doing a fine job."

Yuuri glared at the mountains of work that lay before him. Sometimes he felt that he was signing the same thing over and over again. Sometimes there would be so much to do that he found himself dreaming about it too, those were always the worst.

Slam.

With his back pressed against the door and beads of sweat dripping down his face Gwendal whispered,

"I'm not here."

"Anissina wanting you to be her guinea pig again?" Conrad spoke looking up from his book.

His older brother nodded his head.

In that moment the door-knob shook from side to side, causing each man to panic. Realising that if he stayed blocking the door it was obvious that he was in the study, Gwendal moved to the side, hoping that he could hide behind the door and out of view if it was indeed the pink-haired demon trying to enter.

Either the door opened slowly, or time just seemed to be prolonged when they ever hear the mention of one of Anissina's experiments, which ever it was, each man in the room with maryoku was dreading the entry of the pink-haired woman.

"Is everyone alright?" Said the sweet little girl wearing a white top and grey three-quarter pants. Each person in the room let out a breath at the sight before them; it seems that they were indeed lucky today.

"Oh, Greta, it is just you. Yes, we are fine. What's up?" Said Yuuri, grateful for the little distraction from all his work.

She walked in the room a little more, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering when Wolfram would be getting here? Dinner is in a few hours and I thought he was arriving this morning?" Her smile was small, but it was hopeful.

"Yes, actually, I was wondering the same thing. Gwendal?" Wolfram's reluctance to turning up at the castle was really starting to rub Yuuri the wrong way.

"He should be here soon; he sent word that he would be late, as he still had business to attend to back at the estate."

Another rattle from the door handle accompanied by muffles snatched their attention away from the conversation, forcing Gwendal to retake his hiding position behind the door. Sweat glides down his face as he mentally prepares himself for the worst.

Ungracefully stumbling through the door, two figures almost lose their balance as one tries to pull her son in, while the other desperately tries to keep his personal space intact.

"Mother, get off me, I'm a grown man!"

"Wolfie, don't be like that! I haven't seen you for months, I was worried!"

After some more tug of war with Wolfram's arm, the former Moau, Cacilie von Spitzqeg broke away from her youngest, reluctantly feeling as though she should let the others greet him too.

"Wolfram!" Greta said, jumping into his arms.

"Wolfram, what great timing! We were just wondering where you were!" Yuuri said with a smile, '_now hopefully I can sneak away from all this paper work_…' he thought.

"Oh yeah, I got caught up, sorry."

"That's fine, just as long as you got here safe." Conrad said deciding to put away his book.

"Yes, it is good to see you Wolfram, did you finish up that business you were attending to?" Gwendal spoke moving away from his hiding place and nearing towards the blonde.

"Not quite." He replied while placing the girl back on the ground besides him.

"What business? Was this still the same situation with the letter the other day? I thought you would have handled that already?" Yuuri's curiosity towards the situation was piquing, whether it was because he was generally interested, or, more so, annoyed at the fact that he was being kept out of the loop, he wasn't sure.

"I am handling it. It is just taking longer than expected."

"Well then, what is it? Maybe we could help." Yuuri spoke with persistent and good will.

"I already said, I have it handled." Wolfram was quick to shut down any offers of help. If one didn't know him they might have taken his lack of tone and bluntness to be disrespectful and rude, even his stance was rigid and inhospitable, but to the occupants in the room this was typical behaviour of the young demon.

Yuuri's eyes focused towards the blonde's, hoping to decipher the reasoning behind the need for formality and distance he was receiving; it was useless. After all these years Yuuri still didn't understand half the things Wolfram did, why it was becoming more irritating now to him was beyond his comprehension, yet it didn't stop him pushing the point, "Well clearly not if-"

"Ha! There you are Gwendal!" Shivers jumped through each man sporting maryoku as Lady Anissina storms into the room, closely followed by her assistant Sasha.

"Oh, Wolfram, you're back too! Perfect! Did you want to help us out instead?" She said with her usual boisterous personality. She was like a red monster among tiny penguins shouting and flapping her arms about, there was just no way you couldn't notice her, and be either amused, or scared for your life.

"Good evening your Excellency, it has been awhile. Excuse us for the interruption." A sweet blue-haired woman bowed towards him.

Anissinaa was quick to butt in, "Oh, don't apologise Sasha! It is a great honour to be a part of our experiments, we are making history!"

"Umm, hi Sasha, don't worry about it." Wolfram spoke softly towards the woman, he may have left feeling somewhat threatened by her, but he wasn't an unreasonable man. She had always been sweet and kind to him, so he couldn't hold any resentment towards her.

"Anissina, what exactly would you have me do?" He said hesitantly, he would normally offer his older brother up straight away, as everyone knew he was her favourite victim. However today he couldn't decide what was worse, involving Yuuri and his brothers in this little problem of his, which would mean spending more time with Yuuri-, making it harder to stay a good obedient solider,-; or one of Lady Anissina's experiments. It was a hard choice, he had a feeling he might regret either one.

Without giving too much thought Yuuri found himself speaking. "You can't be serious? You _hate_ playing guinea pig!"

In a calm voice Wolfram replied, "Well, I just thought I would give Gwendal and the others a break for once, excuse me for being considerate."

"That's crap and you know it. You're just avoiding telling us what is really going on! Or are you just avoiding _me_ again?!" He didn't mean to let those words slip from his lips, but before he knew it he was shouting.

Wolfram's voice got away from, and before he had control of it, he was meeting Yuuri with equal force. "Not everything is about you, Yuuri!"

Anger spilled from both men. They had barely been a minute together and there was already fire in the room. Wolfram cursed himself for biting back, but it seemed that all he knew was how to be defensive lately. Yuuri felt himself starting to lose control, it felt like all he did was try to reach out to the other, yet all he got was cold returns. His blood was starting to boil, and he could already feel his cheeks burning red with anger.

"You say that, but you only ever return to the castle once you know I am gone. Then conveniently leave before I return. If there is a chance our paths could cross you have somehow found some excuse to avoid that, how the hell else am I meant to take that? You even moved out of the castle for crying out loud! I don't know about you, but I wouldn't consider this as '_OKAY._'"

Wolfram clenched his teeth so hard he felt he would break them in that instance. He wanted to bite back so bad, he wanted to show the other boy up and put him in his place, but the truth was he was spot on and they all knew it. But Wolfram was a proud man, and he wasn't about to admit defeat just yet. He was however willing to meet half-way.

Conscious of the little girl in the room Gwendal butted in quickly. "Okay! I think that is enough you two!"

"Hang on; I think they should get it out. I think this has gone on long enough, don't you think? I mean, things haven't been right for longer than a year I would say. This is a long time over-due." Murata said, from his spot at the far end of the long table in the middle of the room. He had been so absorbed in a school project that they almost forgotten he was in the room.

A few painfully quiet seconds passed as each waited for any response for the two currently eye-ing each other off.

Forcing himself to speak, Wolfram finally decided to talk. "I have my reasons, plus we are creatures that live long lives, we don't need to live under the same roof for eternity, it was about time you learnt that. You don't have to take everything so personally, _your majesty_."

He couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice, and he knew perfectly well that it would piss Yuuri off more if he refrained from using his real name; the little devil inside of him just couldn't help it.

"And, if you must insist on knowing what has been going on, then, I am afraid I am going to have to ask that anyone who doesn't need to be here to please leave. Mother, do you mind taking Greta for a bit?" He faced her and then Greta whose eyes were glittering with moisture.

"I'm sorry again for yelling… you know me princess, please don't cry, it is okay."

"W-why can't I stay? Are you in trouble?"

He ruffles the girl's hair casually, trying as hard as possible to rid the venom from his voice as he replied to her, "it is nothing to worry about, I promise, everything will be fine. It is just that it is still… well, we have to discuss some mature stuff. This loser might have adopted you on paper, but you are every bit my own in my heart, so is it really so wrong of me to want to protect you from hearing something that might be a little unsettling?"

Yuuri still didn't trust himself to speak. He couldn't believe the words he had already spoken, and there was still more he felt lingering on the top of his tongue. One was chewing Wolfram's ear off for calling him a loser in front of _his_ daughter, but then another part of him found what Wolfram had said to her really touching, so he couldn't bring himself to ruin their little moment. He already felt like a spoiled brat arguing with his parents.

Greta looked from Wolfram and then to Yuuri, with a serious expression on her face as she spoke, "I guess. But no more fighting!"

The women took their leave, deciding to best leave the men to discuss whatever business it was that they needed to be discussed. Wolfram took a place next to Gwendal, with Murata being on the other side of Gwendal, across from them sat, Conrad, Gunter and Yuuri. Murata thought it was tad amusing that the two sat on the seats that were furthest away from each other, and he wondered if that was an accident or on purpose.

Silence took over while the men gather their thoughts. Most of the older men hoping that perhaps if they waited a minute or two the conversation could be a little less-heated and a little more productive.

"Fine, I guess I will just start then." Wolfram said breaking the silence of the room. "So as you know, since forever there has always been people opposing the kingdom, this is nothing new, and this isn't something that is ever truly going to stop. Every now and then we get letters telling us what we are doing wrong, and what we need to improve, or just that we are horrible creatures needing to be wiped out. This isn't something new, nor it something special. But, saying that, we have to keep a watchful eye for anything that could be a possible threat."

"The last couple of months since I have been living at the estate, I have been receiving letters from an unknown source. At first we thought they were just the usual threats, or fan-mail depending the way you want to look at them, but it seems they have gotten persistent. White and blue seals, the same ones on the letters I have been receiving, have been popping up around neighbouring villages, and recently a few attacks on the food supplies on human villages belonging to the Great Demon Kingdom occurred. However, we are still investigating whether these are connected or not. I didn't want to worry the kingdom until I had more proof."

"And you say they have been sent to you, you mean addressed to you or the kingdom, or you're your uncle, Waltrana?" Gwendal asked.

"To me. It seems whoever it is running this has the idea that I also have the same views as them. They know things about me, about the kingdom, that they shouldn't. They know that I was chosen to take the throne if Yuuri didn't return all those years ago. Which I know wasn't a secret, but it still wasn't well-known, most felt it was just a rumour. This isn't connected to any of the ten noble men,-; all that used to oppose the current ruling years ago now fully support it. The kingdom has never been in such a promising state before, the amount of threats we once had are disintegrating, and so possible leads as to who could be behind this are minimal."

"This doesn't seem like a small threat to me. You should have informed us right away." Yuuri glared at the man.

"No. We don't know that it isn't minimal. For all we know it could be one person holding a grudge against humans, but not willing to actually take action by himself."

"But what if it's not? You don't know that, so why take the chance?" Yuuri piped up.

"Because, if the king and his subordinates came around, it could make it worse. I was just trying to get a sense of the danger before we rush into any sort of action."

"What? How does that make any sense?" Yuuri responded again wanting to understand the situation thoroughly.

Answering the question the Great Sage interjected, "I see, so you figured if we got involved so soon it would either accelerate their plans before we knew them, or they would shut you out completely before you had a chance to work out what sort of threat they were."

"Exactly. There was no point in worrying you over something before I knew how serious these people are. They seem to not want to act before they have an answer from me, so as long as I kept my distance from the kingdom they would keep trusting me."

"Answer for what?" Again the young King found himself rapidly questioning Wolfram as if-if he didn't ask now, he would miss some important detail.

"Aar, from what I have gathered, to be the face of the rebellion."

"What?!" Yuuri slammed down his hands on the table, standing up, still glaring at the man.

Ignoring His Majesty's tantrum, Conrad spoke, "Of course, you are a full-blooded demon from a high renowned noble family, the people know you already especially considering Mother used to rule, and your association to the current ruler; the people would listen to what you have to say."

"Conrad!" Yuuri whinged, not liking the agreeable-tone the older man used.

"Yes, you did the right thing Wolfram. Did you find anything else out?" Gwendal spoke, also choosing to ignore the Moau.

"Not particularly, although it seems they are well-aware of my where about. The fact that they found me at Voltaire estate worries me. The last letter made a threat towards the food supply of a village close to Bielefelt estate if I came here. That is why it took us longer to arrive. I have set up extra guards in each of the human villages under our protection close to the estate. Nothing has happened that I am aware of though, so it could just be a bluff."

"A bluff? What if it wasn't? And if they are watching you, what about your safety?"

"Yuuri, it seems unlikely that they would attack if they want his help. Plus, if they were going to they probably would have done it a long time ago." Murata commented, not really worried about the situation, he had lived many lives,-; situations like this weren't new to him.

"Still. I don't like this, it isn't worth the risk."

"Sit down, Yuuri. See, this is why I was reluctant to inform you, you're too protective. This stuff happens from time to time. You can't keep everyone safe; you just have to trust that we can handle it ourselves."

"Well maybe I could trust a little better if _you_ had bothered to drop in every now and then. It has been _eight months_ since we have seen each other! How do you expect me to trust someone when I feel that I don't know them anymore? So, excuse me if I am worried about said person's safety."

They were eying each other off. Yuuri felt frustration building inside of him. A part of him knew he was being unfair and demanding, but that aside, he couldn't help what he was feeling. He didn't even understand it himself, but everything about the blonde man made him frustrated beyond belief.

Wolfram dropped his eyes, he felt himself sink into the chair, defeat written across his face. What did he expect? That he could leave and still retain respect and trust from all the people he left behind?

The room fell to silence once again. It seems it was becoming a common presence in their lives of late. The other men in the room were lost for words, it wasn't that they completely agreed with Yuuri, it is just that they didn't think it was their place to interfere with something that seemed more personal than either two appear to realise.

Wolfram got up out of his seat, choosing to continue to look at the ground before him. He replied quietly before exiting the room.

"You're right, I'm sorry. But there isn't anything I can do about it now, so if you don't mind I think I might rest before dinner."

Yuuri wasn't sure what he was expecting to hear, but to hear the man before him so easily defeated - he wasn't sure how he was meant to feel about that. He wasn't sure he had ever heard the young man admit to being in fault before, for a strange reason it seemed to worry him more than anything else he had heard that day.

As the man left the room he seemed to leave more of a hole in their lives than he did when he wasn't around. The more he was around, the more painfully clear it was becoming how far that distance between them had developed. His return was meant to be a happy one, one filled with joy and reassurance that everything was okay, that they were unchanged and still one happy family. Yet, it seems that the memory of a happy family that Yuuri held close to his heart was nothing more than a delusion, something that promised more but gave nothing. It was one that Wolfram was not fond to play a part in, - one he wasn't even aware existed, let alone to know that he was capable of destroying it.

Yuuri sunk back into his chair feeling the string of words that had been prepared to strike from his lips fade away from him. The rest of the day was lost to mixed feelings; ones too young and confused to be of any use to the owner of them, resulting in the young King's lack of involvement in any further conversation, and a brooding fog to hang around the rest of the men.

* * *

**Please review! :D **

This chapter is still setting up the story, so I hope to get the next couple up soon! I just need to get them proof-read! If I am taking too long you are welcome to spam me, I will hurry up then! :)

Thanks again for reading:) x


	4. Someone You Don't Know

Hey all! **Thanks again** for all your support! And sorry for the slow-ish update! I will try my best to get the next one to you as soon as I can! :)

Reply to reviews:

**kkmbigfan1: **thank you very much! I hope that my next few chapters will keep you on the edge of that chair;) I hope to hear from you again soon! Idk what else to say, but just know that your review made my day! It is really nice hearing that other people are reading and enjoying your work, as especially with this one, I feel the chapters I like better are yet to be posted, so I hope enough people will keep reading for those ones! :)

**Guest (first guest review):** Yay! Thank you! I hope to get the next one faster than this one, time just runs away from me though! haha But means a lot that you took the time to review! :)

**alguien22792:** two reviews! Now you are just spoiling me! haha But really, thank you so much for your support! I actually feel like a kid getting a present when I get a review! And it is awesome to hear that you also feel the same way I do in relation to Wolfram standing up for himself! I agree, Wolfram should care for himself more, so I hope to explore that, and explore Yuuir coming to terms with that, and if/lets face it- when he realises his feelings for Wolfram, how does he convince him that it isn't just out of friendship or pity? I really hate pity the most, so I really want Yurri to find a way to fight for Wolf, without undermining Wolfram as a man. If that makes sense...well lets see! Also glad you can get lost in this story too! I hope in the next few chapters you still feel the same, and I get to hear from you again soon! :D

**Guest (second guest review):** I completely agree! We can't play house together. And at some point we need to break that illusion, that it is okay to just keep pretending that everything is okay, when it isn't. Thank you so much for your review! :)

**Zafira:** just awesome. I had to google what your review meant, but it awesome to realise how far this story is reaching! Thank you for your review! I might struggle to find out what you mean, but I hope to hear from you again soon:)

**guest (third):** haha same here! And to hear "beautiful" in relation to this story meant everything! Thank you so much for your review and support! I hope to hear from you again:)

**SweetHeaven:** wow so long! But completely awesome! I can feel the passion jumping out of the computer screen reaching me! You made sense so don't worry! And I agree, but I also feel that Yuuri was just young and didn't quite understand. So I hope to explore that in this story! There isn't any of the Wolf/Yurri/Sasha conflict in chapter, but in the next few I will work on one just for you;) Thank you so much! It means a lot! And if you didn't tell me english wasn't your first language I wouldn't have notice! So it still means a lot to me that you enjoy my writing style! I really enjoyed reading your thoughts and feelings towards it! I hope to hear from you again soon:)

**TheAdelaide9:** hehe I do enjoy tension *evil laugh* - Honestly the Wolfram I like to picture is one full of passion, but is now growing up, trying to find a balance between the passion he can't help, and the man he wants to be- who wouldn't let his feelings over come logic and duty. So instead of always butting heads, he is trying to stay clear of it, but failing a bit:P Idk what my point was there, but I enjoyed your comment very much! Thanks for sharing! And I hope to hear more from you soon:)

**Guest (fourth):** haha I would have enjoyed that, but I understand- I have also felt the same about many stories here on fan fiction! It actually made me want to upload this asap! But I haven't received the corrections from my beta-reader yet, so I had to be patient. I hope the next chapter doesn't take as long! And I am glad you like a mature Wolfram too! I will have him being more passionate too, but I like to see him trying to be more than a brat! Thank you for your review and hope to hear from you again! :D

**Sawyer Fan:** I am glad you liked that comment! I thought it was amusing, but at the same time I worried it might be a bit much? Or lame? haha But I thought, why not put it in anyways! Exactly! I agree! Yuuri can suffer a bit for what he has put our deer Wolfram! haha Thank you so much for your review! I look forward to hearing from you again hopefully!

Thanks again to **felicity93**!

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

**The following night: **

**Yuuri's POV**

"One-two-three-one-two-three-one-two-three"

"Hehe Dad you are so silly!" Giggles my sweet little girl.

"You're just too good of a dancer for me, I have to keep count to keep up" I say, as I swing her around. Her gold dress puffs up like a balloon as her smile radiates through the room. She picked it out herself; it reaches just below her knees with pink and white lining. She is a little angel and times like these remind me just how precious she is. I decided a long time ago that I would do anything to keep her happy, unfortunately to do that it requires me brushing up on my non-existent dancing skills.

Tonight is a special night indeed, tonight we cerebrate my little girl's birthday! We have decked out the ballroom for this occasion. All seven great renaissance glass doors are open to allow movement to, and from the ballroom to the balcony. It is a beautiful warm night, perfect for such an occasion! White, pink and red roses have been woven around doors, tables and chairs. Some roses made-up into long rose-chains are hanging delicately from the roof; how someone got them up there is a mystery to me, but whoever did I must remember to thank them personally for putting in all this effort for Greta. At the far end of the ballroom lie long tables over-filled with colourful cakes and finger food. We went for a buffet-style, help yourself theme, with smaller circle tables around the dancefloor so people can choose to take a seat or dance on the dancefloor in the middle of the ballroom.

The atmosphere feels like a fairy-tale, I couldn't imagine anything more for my princess. Candle light fills the air as music reaches my ears. It was a great idea to have a live band play!

As I continue to count under my breath and let the music take us away, I can't help but think that if it wasn't for that stupid blonde being difficult this night could be perfect. Why does he have to be so infuriating? Since our fight yesterday we have barely said a word to each other. Or more accurately, _he_ has barely spoken a word to _me_. He just hangs around nodding his head, agreeing with everything like a good little solider, seriously what's with that? If that stupid fight didn't annoy me so much I would have surely forgotten he was even back at the castle! Argh, I just don't get him at all. This is meant to be a happy occasion, I was hoping we could all hang out like we used to, before things got so… weird. Why does this world have to be so strange? I mean, I have gotten used to it for the most part, but, there are things I am still learning, and a part of me wonders if we didn't have that misunderstanding with the marriage proposal at the start of this adventure, then, would things be so weird between us now? Would we be able to hang out without any awkwardness? Would he have liked me at all?

Almost knocking over the little girl in front of me I squeak, "Woops! Greta?"

Looking down I follow her gaze to the man behind me, ugh, it would be him wouldn't it.

"Wolfram!" She calls. Her little hands slip through mine as she skips her way to him. Following from a distance I stop a few meters away from him. We exchange an awkward smile before his gaze returns to Greta.

"Happy Birthday Greta, I left your present over on the table, but I thought you might like this for your hair, I made sure it matched your dress."

"I love it! Thanks Wolfram!" He kneels down before her and places a pink rose covered in gold glitter in her hair.

"There. You are beautiful as always Princess." As he stands up she takes hold of his hand and drags him closer to me that now there is only a meter between us.

With her other hand she grabs my right hand with her left and speaks, "What do you think Yuuri?"

"Wolfram's right, you look beautiful Greta" She smiles; I bet her smile could melt even the coldest of hearts.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your dance; I didn't plan on it…" My eyes travel to the blonde who just spoke. He wears that same poker face, I wonder if he is conscious of it now, or is it just something that comes natural to him? His eyes dart from Greta to me, and I can't help but think he seems a little awkward. I mean, he looks like this all the time these days, but still, it is a pain, can't this thing…whatever it is, just be over? Why do I feel awkward? Like, always, so painfully uncomfortable…

"Don't worry, it is fine" I say trying my best to wear a bright smile. Maybe if I just ignore this awkward-tension in the air it will disappear like invisible ink? Now I think about it invisible ink never works that well… well something invisible and disappearing! It is Great's birthday after all, it is time to be happy! And plus, no one can stay mad at a party like this! Right?!

I feel Greta's grip on my hand tighten as she shouts, "Perfect timing! ANISSINA!"

"What?!" Wolfram and I say in unison, distress ringing in our voices. We exchange worried looks before turning our heads and finding the pink-haired demon moving through the crowd followed by her assistant Sasha holding what appears to be a wooden stand, and Gwendal holding a round silver oval about the size of an Australian football.

Stopping a few meters before us, Anissina spoke, "As promised Princess, one family portrait on your special day! Here is the first prototype of 'The Capturing real-life events-paintings', now everyone hold still! Gwendal, Sasha! Set up right here!"

"Yay! Anissina is the best!" Greta replied as the three before us set up the device; Gwendal sending an apologetic smile, well as much as a smile you can expect from the man. The silver oval stood upright on the wooden post, looking more closely I can see a round lens on top of it.

"Greta, what is this?!" Said Wolfram, his whole face has lost its colour; I have to admit it is kind of nice seeing something other than apathy or anger on the man's face. I mean besides smiling for Greta, he doesn't seem to show much emotion other than anger lately.

"Anissina, is that a camera?" I say.

"Yes! I asked Lady Anissina to make one for my birthday! That way I could bring a framed copy to Grandma Miko when we go to Earth for her birthday, as I know she was upset for missing this." Greta answers instead. Mum, Dad and Shori wanted to come, but because I have to travel for meetings after this, and they had Mum's 50th birthday party planning to attend to, as well as Shori had business he couldn't get out of, it would have been too much hassle, so instead we plan on having a small family dinner when we return to Earth next.

"That is a great idea Greta, she will love that! She is always on my back about getting photos."

As we wait for Lady Anissina to set up, a crowd has begun to gather around to see the invention. Everyone is buzzing; it is nice to see how something that had become a part of modern life back in Earth could cause such excitement here at the kingdom, I wonder how they would take to seeing a film. Conrad, Gunter, Murata, Yosak, and others had also appeared; I watched as they exchanged glances, it seems they have been doing that a lot lately; they could really learn to be a little more subtle.

"Wait! We need a nice background!" Greta said.

"Mm, how about in-between the doors to the balcony?" I say, as it seems to be the best spot, overlooking the kingdom while still having enough light from the ballroom.

"Perfect!" Greta said with her voice full of delight. The next thing we knew she dragged both of us to the stand in the middle of the doorway to the balcony.

"Oh, I'm too short compared to you two…"

"haha you are fine just the way you are, plus you will grow!" I say.

"No! For the photo…" She replies with a frustrated sigh; as if it was obvious what she meant.

"We could kneel next to you? Or get a chair?" Suggested Wolfram.

"No, that won't look good… I know! Yuuri you remember how you and Uncle Shori linked arms so I could sit on them, and you both picked me up? Let's do that!" She said, staring up at me with those big adorable amber eyes.

"I remember, that sounds like a great idea" I say; great idea besides having to touch the angry blonde-demon that is; for some reason I doubt he would appreciate it.

"Wait, what do we have to do?" Wolfram looked down at the girl. She let go of both our hands in order to press them together under her chin, looking up at him with big puppy-dog eyes she said,

"Pleasseee"

I watch as a bead of sweat rolls from Wolfram's brow down his neck disappearing into his collar. It was clear he was uncomfortable with the situation to start with, but he is not one to chicken out. I wish things didn't have to be like this… to be so strange between us. We used to bathe and sleep together, why is it now that a simple photo between us feels as if it is between strangers? Of course, not that I need to clarify with myself, but bath as in public baths, and sleep together as in sharing a bed but nothing else…. Yeah, either way I say that it doesn't make it sound any less weird, does it?

My heart feels sour, but I plant a smile, ignoring yet again things I don't fully understand.

Turning to face the demon next to me I place both my hands out to him. We criss-cross them, then bending down Greta sits upon them while placing one hand on each of our shoulders. Our eyes briefly met and I feel a smile creak as if in greeting.

It was strange being this close, I know that it is probably disgusting to that man beside me, but for me, I will admit, it is a guilty comfort to be able to hold onto him as if we were friends once again. My grip tightens, not because there is any need for it, but out of instinct, as if gripping onto his arm for this photo could stop him running away afterwards. If only.

After a couple of takes, a few of just the three of us, then a few with the extended family, Conrad, Gwendal, Cacilie, Waltrana, Gunter, Murata, Anissina, with Sasha being kind enough to take that photo. We put Greta down, and withdraw from each other once again as if we were just actors playing a part, no longer needed on set. A part of me wonders if perhaps things were always like this, that this is the true Wolfram I was seeing, that everything that happened while we were 'engaged' was really just an act, but then again that doesn't feel quite right either.

The audience we had gathered started to break apart once the photo shoot had ended. Glancing around I see so many happy faces, many of them indulging in the wine and food provided while others part-take in small chit-chat, or taking to the dance floor.

My eyes stop as they spot Wolfram walking towards a small crowd of people who appear to be calling out to him. The group consists of two men and a woman, all appearing to be around the same age of Wolfram; does he know them? Well he must if he is walking towards them. He stops next to a man with shoulder-length purple hair punching him in the arm as he seems to be laughing at Wolfram. Was he teasing him about the photo shoot?

The purple-haired man wore green and gold attire befit for a noble man, with a matching small yellow-gold top hat with a green feather and rose decorated upon it. Next to him stood the woman with longer straight-purple hair with the same brown eyes as him; perhaps they are related? Her yellow-gold dress reaches her knees showing off dark green stockings and heels. To the right of her stood a solider in the same colours as Wolfram, he had short brown hair and green eyes, actually I know him, isn't he one of Wolfram's personal guards?

A familiar voice breaks me from my thoughts,

"Isn't that Lucas Kurami?"

Briefly looking to my right I find Conrad, then closely followed by Gwendal.

"I knew I recognised him the other day. I don't like this." Gwendal spoke looking towards the group chatting away. His favourite scowl becoming just a bit scarier than usual.

"Then I guess that would be Samuel and Abigail Von Ward then. They do look older, that is for sure. I thought he looked familiar too, but I couldn't place him until now. I agree; I smell trouble." Conrad spoke, also watching the scene before him closely.

"Who are they? How do they know Wolfram? And why is that trouble?" I say, also drawing my attention back towards the group across the ballroom.

"Samuel and Abigail have known him since early childhood; he met Lucas when he was your equivalent age of 12? They haven't exactly been the greatest influence in his life, but I didn't think they still socialised after we moved to the castle."

"Oh, I see…" I say. How is it that I haven't heard of them before? Of course, Wolfram has been around a lot longer than I have… time moves differently compared to Earth, he might look my age, might be the same maturity level, yet he has many more years' experience on this roller coaster of a life than I. He has had a whole life before even meeting me; of course there are people in his life that I don't know about. Still. You would think I would have heard about childhood friends? What happened that would be considered a 'bad influence'? True, Wolfram was a bit of a brat when I arrived here, but still, I can't picture him doing anything troublesome? I mean, he is like the poster-boy for nobility, isn't he?

"I wouldn't worry through Yuuri. Wolfram has maturated a lot since then; I doubt he would get caught up in anything like that again." Conrad added. Like what though?

"I'm not worried…" I'm not really…I'm just curious.

You know how sometimes you get lost in thought and the next thing you know you have been completely caught out by the person you are staring at? That panic inside that makes you wish that you had the power to dig a giant hole and take up permanent residence inside of it? Yeah that, awful embarrassing moment, well I know that feeling all too well as I make unwanted eye contact with the green-eyed demon greasing me off right now. He has his arms folded as his face hardens. I should look away, but I don't, instead I smile awkwardly as if in greeting; why do I keep doing that? I swear awkwardness must be some horrible slow-acting disease that I caught a long time ago.

The purple-haired demon named Samuel, leans into Wolfram's ear and I watch as his eyes drop and his face turns a shade of pink, then he elbows Samuel in the stomach. Shaking my head I can't help but laugh at that. Feeling that I should start socialising, I look away. Turning around I am greeted by Gunter, Conrad and Gwendal deep in conversation. A few moments go by and my mind wanders from the conversation.

Staring up at the chandelier hanging in the middle of the ballroom, I admire the attention to detail the craftsman put into it. There is easily eighteen candles, perhaps more, each embedded onto a white metal frame that has been shaped into beautiful swirls and patterns. I wonder how many people it took to get it up there, how long did it take to make? I wonder if I could hang from it like in the movies… would it support my weight? It reminds me of a dream I had the other night where I was swinging off one in order to escape from Gunter, Gwendal and an army of paper work; it was like the playing cards in Alice in Wonderland or something, but worse, because it also included homework from university I still had to complete. Honestly life isn't fair, most people my age didn't have to worry about homework_ and_ running a kingdom.

A tap on my shoulder startles me from my thoughts, causing me to jump a little, while lifting my arms in self-defence.

"Yuuri!"

"Wolfram! Don't sneak up on people!" To the left of me stands Wolfram carrying the same neutral expression he likes to wear, still with his arms across his chest.

"I didn't, you wimp, stop spacing out."

"Hey, I'm not a wimp!" Argh okay, maybe I was spacing out…but still, why do I always get picked on?

"Okay you two, that's enough. Wolfram, are you after something?" Conard spoke from the other side of me, carrying a warm smile.

"Yeah, Yuuri, some friends of mine were wondering if they could meet you, if you weren't too busy?"

Looking behind him, across the room I notice the three people he was talking to earlier, Samuel, Abigail and Lucas. Samuel and Abigail were sending waves my way while Lucas seemed to keep a straight face crossing his arms across the front of him much like Wolfram was doing. I wave back to them sending a smile.

"So, I get to meet your mysterious childhood friends, do I?"

"They aren't mysterious, I'm sure I have mentioned them before."

"You haven't." I would have remembered.

"Whatever, come on."

"Want us to accompany you, Your Majesty?" Gunter spoke, his voice carrying a hint of distress.

"No, it should be fine, thanks anyways." I fall into line next to the blonde as we make our way across to greet them.

A yawn escapes me, reminding me how little sleep I have been getting these past few days.

"Still dreaming of paper work?" Wolfram spoke, keeping his eyes ahead of us.

"How could you tell?"

"Yuuri, you are so predictable. You sometimes used to wake up more tired than when you went to bed, on those days you would say you were cursed by evil documents trying to work you to the bone. That someone had chained mini chains to your fingers and nailed your feet to the floor so you couldn't escape. It was really quite pathetic."

He remembers that?

"Hey, it is a serious concern, I don't know where all of it comes from; there is just a never ending supply of paper work. It is a conspiracy I tell you!"

A small smile cracks through the man's lips beside me, I can feel my own mincing as I hear a small laugh occupancy it. I don't remember the last time I heard him laugh.

His expressionless expression returns as we reach the group.

"Your Majesty, may I introduce Lord Samuel and his younger sister Lady Abigail Von Ward from a neighbouring estate next to the Von Bielefelt family estate, and Lucas Kurami currently my third in command in my personal guard."

As all three bow their heads in greeting, I speak, "It is a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for joining us on the princess' special day."

Samuel's brown eyes beam at me as he cheerfully speaks,

"The pleasure is all mine Your Majesty, I just regret we could not meet sooner, but alas our little Wolfram here wanted to keep you all to himself. Ouch!-What was that?"

Holding back a laugh I watched as Samuel rubbed the back of his head where his sister just slapped him.

"Excuse my brother Your Majesty. He can't help himself when it comes to teasing Wolfram here. You see, we all grew up together, Wolfram and I being the youngest, and you know how it goes, the older kids picking on the younger ones." Abigail's smile was just as bright as her brother's, yet warmer and a little less mischievous.

"Gee, I wonder why he didn't want to introduce you, Sam." Spoke Lucas in a dry tone.

"Hey, I'm fun, he probably didn't want _you_ embarrassing him with your horrible stories, and ugly face." Samuel bickered back.

"No, no it is all fine, really! It has been pretty busy the last few years settling in, so I still have many people to get acquainted with. I'm glad we get to meet now."

I look next to me, hoping that perhaps Wolfram cared to add comment, but instead he seemed content with keeping to himself.

"Oh, that's right; you have done a remarkable job settling matters without war! I must admit I didn't think it could be done. I mean, we were practically ready to go to war until you came along, a marvellous job indeed!" Samuel piped up again.

Clapping her hands together and adding cheerfully Abigail spoke,

"Yes Your Majesty, we were very impressed! I'm ashamed to say that we did have some doubt reaching peace with the humans, even more surprised when we heard Wolfram here supporting that ideal, however I am happily surprised indeed."

Ah that's right, Wolfram used to be pretty against humans, and now he claims one as his own daughter. Maybe not legally as we never got married… But family is more than paper work and blood.

Samuel's mischievous grin seems to brighten as his eyes close to slits towards Wolfram as if waiting to pounce on his prey.

"Oh yes, our dear little Wolfie here has really surprised us these last couple of years. I mean, I didn't even know he had an interest in other men until I heard the news of your engagement! I'm sorry to hear that by the way… it is such a tragedy; we were really looking forward to the wedding, right sister? - Ouch! Stop doing that!" This time it was Lucas who slapped him across the back of the head.

"Stop running your stupid mouth then. I'm sorry Your Majesty for the rude comment, like Abigail said, he just can't help himself." Lucas added with a polite smile.

My eyes draw to the blonde next to me as I can practically feel the anger rolling off him. He gives the purple-haired demon a death-stare, and I can't help but laugh at that. It was nice seeing someone else receive that glare for a change.

Wolfram's eyes widen and his cheeks turn a darker pink as Abigail and Samuel join in laughing at him. I watch as his shoulders drop, and although he might not show it I can tell that the anger has slid away, and that a small smile is hidden beneath that pout of his.

We exchange small talk for a while longer. Abigail and Samuel were certainly full of life, not the type of people I expected to be some of Wolf's closest childhood friends, but at the same time they seem to get along with him well. He seemed relaxed around these people, they teased and poked fun at him, yet seemed to show genuine care for him when they shared precious memories of their childhood. A small part of me felt a little jealous that they got to see this side of him more, I felt that perhaps I was missing out on something special, something that was only shown to ones that were patient enough to wait to be shown. Would I ever be worthy of his trust enough to be shown? Or would I forever stay the traveller from the other world, who could never understand?

Lucas was quieter, he was harder to get a read on; he seemed more like Wolfram in the way that he keeps his cards close to his chest. He didn't seem to be willing to share as much as Abigail and Samuel, but he did share some sly remarks here and there. From the stories shared he seemed to be more of the ringleader that got them into all sorts of trouble, yet trouble they all didn't mind getting into. It is a strange feeling to be an observer watching their interactions with each other.

"Your Majesty, you should have seen his face, I thought he was going to give birth! Needless to say I am glad he didn't know how to use his fire magic just yet!"

"By the looks of it he might burn you alive for sharing that story" laughed Lucas. Wolfram held his usual cold expression while crossing his arms, but it didn't do much to intimidate these people; in fact it seemed to just egg them on more.

Giggling Abigail added, "aww Wolfie, you know we only share it out of love,_ please_ don't burn us alive."

Taking a breath in Wolfram replied, "You're all traitors, if it weren't my daughter over there I would have burned you all the moment I saw you!"

"Naww, come on, you didn't really think we could _not_ tell that story, did you?" Lucas said putting his arm across Wolfram's shoulder. To my surprise he didn't push him away, he just looked ahead trying to keep his composure. Laughter once again found itself escaping my lips.

"Come on Wolfie, give us a smile" teased Samuel.

"Yeah Wolfie, you have the cutest smile, come on just a little one" Abigail flirtatiously added giving him a wink.

I could not suppress my laugh as his face deepened to a darker shade of red. That's it, it is decided, I am _definitely _inviting these people around more often just to see that man's face turn red!

Without thinking I added warmly, "They're right Wolf, you don't smile enough, you have a nice smile."

"See Wolfie, even _His Majesty_ thinks your smile is cute!" Abigail said. Oh god, she is just as bad as her brother! And I didn't say that…. I mean, everyone looks better with a smile of their face!

Samuel burst out into laughter at his sister's comment.

"I think I need another drink." Wolfram said avoiding eye-contact.

"You know what, I could probably go for one too." I say, wanting to move the conversation away from anything that might close him off once again. From tonight's conversation one thing was pretty clear, that is, he is still pretty uncomfortable when I am mentioned. I guess things are pretty awkward between us still, but perhaps after tonight we could move past that a bit? Maybe? Let's hope so…

"Your Majesty!" Argh that is Gunter coming my way; I guess I can't get out of my royal duties any longer.

"Actually, that is my queue to work the room, although between us I would love to stay and hear more stories. It has been a pleasure to meet you all, I hope that we will have another chance in the future to get to know each other better."

"Of course Your Majesty! When it comes to embarrassing stories about Wolfie here, then I am your man!" Samuel spoke enthusiastically.

"What?! Why does it always have to be about me? There are plenty other ones much more interesting!" Wolfram said, clearly trying not to raise his voice but untimely failing.

"And that's your problem Wolf, if you didn't act so defensive all the time then we wouldn't bother." Lucas said matter-of-fact-ly.

"But I haven't said anything! I tried really hard too this time! It's not fair!"

"Exactly! It was hilarious watching you trying to be a good little boy! Face it Wolfie, you can't _not_ care, and just knowing that it is bugging you is enough for us!" Giggled Abigail.

"I don't get it." He said, causing us all to have another laugh.

I left them soon after that, after all I am the Moau and had to work the room. I still feel uneasy, as if there is something important that I have forgotten about. This feeling really sucks, yet, I must admit, that getting to hang with Wolfram and his friends for a little bit, did ease that feeling just a little. This night didn't achieve as much as I wanted it to, although I am not quite sure what I wanted to achieve… I guess, I wanted things to go back to how they were before things got strange between Wolfram and I. Then again, it has always been a little strange between us…. But grr it was never this bad! We did manage to spend over an hour together without chewing each other's ear off so, that is a good sign, right? He let me meet his childhood friends so I would say that is a good sign… yes, I am going to take that as a good sign.

Perhaps things will just get better from here, soon we will be traveling to Big Cimaron together, and hopefully by the time we come back things will returned back to normal! Perhaps he will be willing to move back into the castle… not that I miss him that much…but for Greta's sake at least, yes, for Greta! It isn't fair on her that he lives so far away, so it is his duty as her Father to move back! I'm sure that with a little convincing he will see things my way; actually I am certain of it! Okay maybe not certain… but I can try at least.

* * *

So I am changing from third-person to first-person (POVs), does that bother anyone? I am going to keep doing it... so yeah... but I was wondering if that annoys you or do you like it, or doesn't bother you?:)  
I just like the practice, and also depending what I want to get across to the audience, I feel certain styles work better than others... but, you let me know what you think:)  
I am trying to improve, so any thoughts are welcome!

**Please review! And thank you for reading:D**

**Also what do you think of my chapter names? **Besides the second chapter... which was lame... but, I try to put a bit of thought into them. There is not right or wrong answer, but what do you think they mean/relate to? I mean, I try to make them obvious, although this one might be a bit more confusing? haha probably not... I will stop talking now... haha

Also as you can guess I have made up a few characters here, they aren't a bit focus, but they are good stir the plot for the next few chapters! Also to wake-up Yuuri a bit, for him to realise that he isn't the center of the world, not even Wolfram's! *evil laugh*


	5. Betrayal in the Moonlight

Hi all! Sorry for the slow update... in all honestly... I was just being lazy! But, I aim to do better this week! Once, I get it proof-read:)  
Thanks again for all your support! It is so exciting to see when someone has added my story to their favourite list, or following it! Even better when I get a review!

**Important note: This chapter might be a bit unsettling for some. It is for a mature audience, it contains attempted sexual assault. So, please, if you are perhaps a bit young, or want a lighter story to read, perhaps skip this chapter for now:) I do try my best to be respectful to the characters and not go over bored, so it isn't bad I feel, but still, if you feel it might upset you, perhaps give it a miss:)**

**Replies to reviews down the bottom;)**

Thanks to **felicity93** again for being my beta-reader!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Betrayal in the Moonlight **

The cold wind escapes a crack in a great six foot renaissance window, soundlessly creeping its way across the back hairs of an un-expecting blonde victim.

The night's sky was hidden by a wash of clouds, which only allowed some stars to shine through its murky existence. The man finds himself lost in the gaze of the half-moon once again. The light still had its way of reminding him of how small he truly was in this world.

As much as he felt small, he felt at peace too. The moonlight reminds him of his place in this world; it would cast a spell making time seem pointless, and that, for him, felt calming. He felt the worries of that day and the worries of the next retiring for the night. Times like this alone, he felt he could possibly make it. He could still stay strong. He could be a man who would make his kingdom and family proud. Although the wine he had over the course of the night didn't hurt to calm his thoughts either.

Through the shadows a figure crept closer to the young man lost in his daze.

"Wolfram." The blonde snapped out of his daze. Something in the pits of his stomach clenched with fear as he turned around to see who the voice belonged to. He couldn't recall the last time someone snuck up on him, he felt a little ashamed that he wasn't more on guard. He guessed it was the alcohol's doing.

"Oh, Lucas, it is just you. You know, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that. Actually, what are you doing in my room?"

Lucas stood only a meter away. He looked over the man before him with uncertainty, he wasn't sure if it was a good time for this, but he felt that he could no longer wait, something inside of him wouldn't let him wait.

"Sorry. I just needed to talk to you."

"What is it? Did more letters come?"

"No. That isn't it." That fear seemed to linger within Wolfram. He didn't know why or how, but his instincts were screaming at him that something wasn't right.

"Okay, what is it then? Could it wait until the morning?"

"What do you think of me?"

"W-what?" Wolfram said, startled.

"You heard me, what do you think of me? Or do your thoughts still only exist for King Yuuri?" If Wolfram could see the other man's eyes, perhaps he could have seen the pain they held, but the darkness covered signs that this man was not himself this night.

"What? What kind of a question is that! It is none of your business!"

"It is my business. I want to know. What do you think of me?"

Wolfram felt sick, what was happening? His face had become flushed; his heart was running a million miles an hour. Warning bells were ringing around his head, or was that still the wine talking? He wasn't sure anymore, but he was sure he needed to get out of this room.

From behind the crack in the door that the blonde had so carelessly left open, stood a dumbfounded double black. He couldn't sleep after the night's events, and had decided to take a stroll around the castle until he found himself outside of his friend's door, accidently eaves-dropping. He had been finding himself doing that for some time now, ever since the blonde demon left the castle. Yet, he never once had the guts to even touch the door handle. He found it strange that voices stood now where silence once had hold of the abandoned room.

"You're my friend, one of my best soldiers too. You know that. Why are you asking stupid questions?" Wolfram wasn't known for his patience, and tonight was no different as he found irritation rising like an unpredictable tidal-wave.

"I know. But that isn't enough anymore. Wolfram, I love you."

"W-what?!"

"I love you. I know that you could come to love me too."

"I-I…"

Yuuri pulled his eyes away from the door and lent against the hallway. He felt heavy inside, yet he couldn't understand why. He guessed it was good that Wolfram had found someone he could move on with. But so soon? What was he thinking? So soon? It was over a year ago and he didn't like him like _that_, so what was the big deal? But seriously, _that_ guy? Yuuri was too consumed by his own thoughts to hear much else of the conversation.

"You don't still love_ him_, do you? Not after everything he has put you though. He could never understand you like I do." Desperation had slowly drained the logic and patience from Lucas. Jealousy was a monster in the darkness, and it had left its venom in him that would soon consume him whole. He wasn't willing to wait any longer for what he wanted. He wasn't willing to watch it be taken away by another before he had even a taste.

"It isn't like that! I just don't know… you're a good friend, but I just don't see you like that…I'm sorry."

The silence had never had a chance to reach Wolfram's ears as he felt lips pressed against his and hands invaded his body. The cold seemed to be reaching every part of him, sneaking into every inch of his being. He would have fallen over if there wasn't a stone beam behind him. A stone beam that blocked him from stepping out of reach of greedy hands. He felt the cold of the beam add to his fear as he was squeezed deeper into it. His eyes were wide open, as his body seemed to tremble with fear. As he felt tongue slide to enter his month and hands pull at clothing his brain finally kicked into action. The blonde lifted his arms and pushed the man away from him, breathing heavily he said,

"No."

"Let me show you. I love you. That I'm right for you."

Fear still gripped the blonde as he felt a hand clutch his wrist and throw him to the ground. A yell echoed the room as his head spun around. The pain in his head seemed to slow his reactions as before he knew it, he felt a heavy weight on his chest and pressure holding each of his hands beside his head. The bells in his head became sirens screaming at him to move, but the alcohol and fear proved to be formidable foes for draining his strength.

Yuuri had found himself slowly drifting down the hallway away from the blonde's door until he heard a muffed scream.

"Get off me!"

Feet hit hard against the concrete floor as Yuuri headed back towards the crack in the door. Another cry reached his ears stirred a dreaded pit within his stomach. He pushed open the door, running into the room, he wasn't sure what he was expecting to see, but this was not it. He felt sick to his core at the sight before him. Hurt for the man struggling to escape. Rage soon consumed him, provoking a protective beast. He ran at Lucas, gripping either side of the man's shoulders, Yuuri dragged him off Wolfram, then reaching back with his right fist he punched Lucas square in the face. He pulled back his hand, another hit ready to pounce as he heard,

"Yuuri! Stop!" His head still spinning, eyes becoming cloudy, Wolfram wasn't sure how he knew who the man was who ran to his rescue. He just knew. Putting aside his pride he couldn't be any more relieved to have the help while he was in this state, but he wasn't about to let the man lose himself completely to rage because of this. Not because of him.

Yuuri's hand lingered, desperately wanting to give into the urge to keep hitting and hitting until nothing was left. The power within already began to boil, but as he heard the plea from his friend he closed his eyes for a second, allowing himself to regain some sort of control of the situation.

"Yuuri… don't…" Wolfram could feel his voice soften in the darkness, he could feel it losing its strength and breaking without warning.

The double black loosened his grip on the man and stood up. The man fell backwards nursing his head. Yuuri slowly turned his head to see the other man illuminated by the little moonlight from the window still on the ground. His heart opened with sadness as he saw the man's defences vanish without sound, his fear spread across the surface of his face. His tears silently sailing from his eyes, landing delicately to stain his ruffled shirt. Yuuri felt his own wanting to break free from behind his glassy eyes, but held them back until he knew what to do with them.

He found himself kneeling before the man on the ground, staring openly into the other man's eyes with sympathy and support. He hesitantly placed a hand onto Wolfram's shoulder, not wanting to startle the other with any sudden movements.

Men ran into the room managing to block Lucas from escaping in the madness.

"Wolfram!" Men called out.

"Wolfram! Your Majesty? What are you doing here?" Gunter spoke with distress.

Yuuri's grip tightened as he spoke, briefly parting his eyes from the man before him.

"Put Lucas under arrest. And get Gisela"

"Yuuri? What's going on?" Conrad was next to speak.

"Now."

Soldiers took Lucas away, leaving Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter at the door. Confusion clouded the air as the three men hovered by the door, the room was dark and the scene before them was unexpected. They weren't sure what had happened, they could barely see more than two shadows huddled by the bed. They weren't sure what they should do, naturally they would have moved towards the younger men, but Yuuri's voice had been unusually stern. It wasn't often that he would use that tone, unless he was backed into a corner with no other option, but to force his will upon the land, so they were reluctant to make any sudden moves just yet.

"Hey…Wolf… are you okay?" Yuuri's whisper cuts the air. He watched as the blonde's emerald eyes dropped to the ground where he once lay. Tears still rolled down his checks in silence, he felt his head throbbing from where he hit the cold floor, and it didn't help that he was still feeling the effects of all the wine he had drunk. Everything inside of him felt shattered, one minute he thought he could keep going the way he was, the next someone had managed to break him down with just their touch.

He felt dizziness starting to pull him away from the conscious world. The last thing he remembered was the sensation of warmth as someone wiped away the tears from his eyes.

Yuuri grabbed both sides of the man's face, doing his best to catch as many of the silent tears as he could. He tried to call the man's name again, but still there was no response. He watched as the emerald eyes closed and Wolfram's body lost all its strength, falling to the side. He caught the man and pulled him into his lap as he called out his name once again.

Hearing no response, the men by the door felt panic wash over them. No longer feeling the need to be patient, they ran towards the young men on the ground.

Conrad was the first to reach them, he lent down and gently pulled the unconscious man out of Yuuri's hands, he couldn't see what was wrong, but he made sure to handle him with care. He lifted him up, saying his name in the hopes he would awake, but no words were reaching his brother's ears. He placed him upon the bed as Gwendal gave light to the room. In that moment Gisela rushed through the doors.

Taking command of the situation she ordered, "What happened? Move out of the way so I can see."

Silence hit the room once again as each studied the man before them. His clothes were ruffed as if he had gotten into a fight. Perhaps if it had been another man it wouldn't have been so strange to see, but Wolfram was somewhat of a perfectionist, so to see him so unsettled triggered unwanted emotions inside of each of them. But, that isn't what broke their hearts the most. It was the bruised lip and stained cheeks that cut deep within their chests.

Gwendal and Conrad could feel a fire stir within them, what had happened to their younger brother that could reduce a proud man to tears?

Gisela was quick to get to work. She was used to seeing unsettling things in her line of work, and even though it was harder to see when it was a friend, she knew how to cast off all emotions and do what was needed to be done.

"He might have hit his head. I don't know exactly, I just heard…yelling and came running." Yuuri wasn't sure what he should say, knowing Wolfram as he did, he wasn't sure what was okay to say. He didn't want to upset him more…but at the same time he couldn't let that monster get away with what he had done, what he had tried to do. He was just grateful that he decided to take that walk tonight.

"I see. Well, from what I can see, he appears to have a mild concussion. I can heal most of it, but he will need time to rest. He is going to be fine though; there is no need to worry."

Yuuri could feel himself starting to breathe again. When the other man fell, he felt as though someone had struck him instead. He was thankful to watch the light glow of Gisela's power healing Wolfram's bruised lip. It mightn't have been much, but it was hard to look at, and even harder to know what had caused it.

As Gisela moved away from the bed the men thanked her for her service. They had decided not to wake up Cacilie, if they were honest Gwendal and Conrad didn't want their mother to see her child like this. She had already dealt with each and every one of them in horrible states, but ever since she had to watch her youngest's heart stop, once the key had been ripped from him, she had been especially anxious towards them. She didn't need to see this. She didn't need another horrible image to stir her dreams at night.

"Yuuri, what happened?" In a soft but firm voice Conrad spoke. He could see that Yuuri was hurting too. He was still kneeling on the ground, only moving to near the bed once Gisela had finished her work. He watched as the young man tenderly took his brother's hand in his. It was a strange, but a natural sight. Those two mightn't been as close as they used to be, but it was clear that they still cared for one another. This only softens his heart, what more could he want for his younger brother?

Never looking away from Wolfram before him, Yuuri replied, "Listen I am not 100% sure myself…but from what I gathered was that…_that_ person, said he loved Wolfram and he wasn't going to take no for an answer… I heard a scream, Wolfram was on the floor, and I handled it."

Both brothers' eyes widen at the news, they weren't sure what they suspected had happened, but they would be lying if they said this didn't disturb them more. Staring upon their younger brother they noticed the unbuckled belt, the broken buttons to his shirt, and remember the bruised lip which acted to reinforce what the story they had just heard.

Yurri managed to get the words out, but he felt numb saying them out loud, they didn't feel real, none of it felt real. Gunter had gathered hot water and a cloth as they were talking. He sat them on the bedside table and prepared to clear the unconscious man's face from the stained tears and sweat. Yuuri watched as he leant over to do so,

"Wait-"

"Your Majesty?" Gunter said, startled.

"Gunter, do you mind if I do that? You know… it's just, I wouldn't mind feeling a little more helpful…"

With soft, understanding eyes he handed the cloth over to the young King.

"Okay, but I am going to have to get you a chair if you insist on staying there all night."

Yuuri looked up at the man's small smile, he never said he would do that, but it seemed the man knew him better than himself, because he was right, Yuuri didn't plan on leaving Wolfram's side anytime soon. Whether it was for his or Wolfram's sake he wasn't quite sure.

"Thanks, Gunter."

As the older man gathered a chair the two older brothers watched as Yuuri wiped their younger brother's face with great care. They could easily see that it seemed to bring the young man peace by taking care of him. It was a strange sight that made them really question just how one-sided their brother's relationship really was. Maybe they were seeing something that was usually preserved for those rare times when putting up walls and defences was pointless and trivial. They wondered if their young master was even aware of it himself. Was this why he had pushed for Wolfram to travel with them? Was this all just out of friendship, or something more? How could someone be so unaware of their own actions?

Gunter placed a chair beside the bed and tapped Yuuri's shoulder to take the seat. He thanked him and placed the cloth on the bedside table.

Conrad spoke to his older brother, "come on, let's get him dressed and I hate to say it, but tuck him in."

As they did Yuuri briefly left the room to freshen up in the bathroom, he felt it was better if he let them do that without his watchful eyes. Gunter also decided to leave the men to tend to their brother.

When he returned he took his place back besides Wolfram's bed. He wasn't sure if Wolfram was conscious that he would allow him to take hold of his hand, but for his own comfort he needed to hold it. Yuuri needed to somehow show Wolfram without words, that he was okay, that as long as Yuuri was around he wasn't going to let anything else happen to him.

He had a brief image of climbing upon the double bed to lay his head besides the other, just as he remembered doing many times before, but this wasn't Earth, and he was the Maou. It was bad enough he would be spending the night in another's room, even if he was his ex-fiancé, it was inappropriate, and he knew better now. Plus, he was certain that Wolfram was going to fry him for just being in his room, let alone holding his hand, he concluded it is best he doesn't take the risk.

As the older two left the room they turned briefly to watch over the younger demons. They were unsettled, confused and anxious over what had just happened. It was something that added to the worries they already held towards their young brother, yet as they continue to watch over him now, they found comfort knowing that at least for tonight they didn't have to worry about Wolfram, as now he was being looked after by such kind hands.

Before he closed the door, Gwendal finally decided to say speak,

"Yuuri."

"Yeah?"

"Take care of our brother, and thank you."

Yuuri nodded in response, never taking his eyes away from the demon lying unconscious as they turned off the light and left the room, leaving them alone in the darkness.

It was a long time before Yuuri felt the release of sleep over come him. He knew he wouldn't get much of it tonight, but he was grateful to be near the man. He was grateful that he was under the same roof, grateful that he had arrived in time, and grateful that even though his heart still felt heavy, still felt as though it was filled with lead, that at least he could rest his head somewhere he felt he could eventually be at peace.

* * *

**Please review:) And thank you for reading!**

**Reply to reviews:**

**alguien22792****:** I get that, and I agree, first person can be hard to write, and if someone doesn't do it that well it can be pretty annoying to read. But, practice is practice. And, I agree with you! I am glad you are frustrated at him, because frankly, I am too! I guess, I see him as pretty immature when it comes to relationships, he is a young clueless boy sometimes, but that isn't exactly his fault, he is still learning and figuring out why people do the things they do, while also trying to work out what he wants, and should he go for it? Idk, something like that I am going for haha I felt first person was good to show his bias towards how he views Wolfram, and also note a little jealous towards others knowing a side of him, Yuuri didn't realise was there. Yay! Thanks! I love that you review;)

**Belldandy55555****:** Thanks! I am glad! It makes my day to read that, so thank you! :)

**SweetHeaven:** Wow, again, just the passion from your review! I love it! I know, but at the same time, because you mentioned it, it gave me an idea! Which was great, because I needed a little inspiration!  
I like a bit of jealousy too;) Also, it is Wolfram... so he has to be a bit crazy-jealous. I like to see him fight against it, but ultimately giving into anger and jealousy! hehehe  
Completely agree with you! It always annoyed me! Also annoyed me how he never wanted to show off the kingdom to the rest of his family... like I get the danger, but still! Come on, have a little fun Yuuri! haha  
I couldn't of said it better myself! I agree, it annoyed me so much! I mean, they are meant to be friends, make a little effort Yuuri! And, you know what, I think I might of read that fan fiction too... because I do remember a line like that and thinking "damn that is spot on!"  
So, I might have skipped some of what you have said. But, with the chapter names, yes, I feel that way too! The "someone" is meant to be Wolfram, and the idea is that, Yuuri doesn't know who he is. And, I guess that it also includes meeting his friends, but mainly it is meant to be about not knowing Wolfram, but also wanting to know.  
And I agree, I hate when my friends embarrass me like that! But, I do- do it to them, so I do kind of deserve it! haha  
Thanks! I completely agree in relation to writing too! I like to think first person is good when you want to be bias, when you want to see a certain situation through a fog of emotions and irrational thinking. Because we are humans after all, and we all can't help but be bias at times, so I guess, that is what I was kind of going for.  
Thanks again for your review! I really enjoyed it:)

**guest:** thanks! I am glad that you could read it! I know what you mean, sometimes I find it hard to read first person too, but I have read some done really well and really enjoyed them, so I thought I may as well give it a go and get some practice!  
I agree too about it being satisfying to see Yuuri come around! I want to have him slowly come to turns with his feelings, and not just have him love Wolfram for any reason. So I will do my best! haha thanks again for your review! :)

**BlueStarLightCB:** Haha I love your honestly! I agree, the first few chapters aren't my favourite that I have written so far, I feel they are more setting the tone. After this one, I have a few which I personally feel are better, so I hope you do too:S haha Who knows! Thank you for your review! :)


	6. The Aftertaste of Poison

**Hey all! So if you DID NOT read the last chapter**, all you need to know is, Lucas confessed his love to Wolfram in his bedroom, Wolfram was drunk and it was dark in his room/ only lite by moonlight again. Wolfram said he didn't love him back, Lucas forced a kiss, Wolf hurt his head, Yuuri was outside of the door, as at night since Wolf had left, he had been finding himself wondering to Wolf's door, he heard the yelling, came to Wolf's rescue. Lucas got put under-arrest, Wolf passed out, Conrad, Gwendal &amp; Gunter came in, startled by the news. Yuuri took Wolfram's hand and sat in a chair besides his bed for the night. The men were questioning in their minds how one-sided their relationship really was, as they were surprised about how caring and concerned Yuuri was being. That is pretty much it:P  
**Now this chapter (DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS, ONLY READ IF YOU ARE CONCERNED &amp; NOT SURE IF YOU SHOULD READ THIS OR NOT):**I have really just explored the feeling of betrayal, feeling dirty and self-blame a little, I don't repeat anything graphic. It is mostly Wolf coming to the realisation that how he acted towards Yuuri, could also be considered similar to what happened to him. Him feeling guilty about it, then when Yuuri comes to comfort him, he gets defensive &amp; pushes Yuuri away again. I just thought I would say something just in case anyone didn't want to read anything in relation to anything unsettling. I don't like to put anything in for 'shock factor', I only ever write anything like this to explore feelings, frustrations and beliefs. He has, irrational, self-petty and self-blame beliefs in here. But, he will grow out of them &amp; learn to think better of himself, I promise :) I break a character down only to re-build them &amp; make them stronger.

**Reply to reviews:**

**Guest (1):** No worries! I know there have been a few times when I have read a chapter of a horrible assault that I really wish I didn't. So, I didn't want anyone experiencing that. Even though it was mild and he never got, um, you know, I still didn't want to trick you guys into reading it. I don't believe in being cruel to characters unless you have a good enough reason. I was never going to have a scene like that, but it works really well for the story I want to tell. Hopefully once I finish you can see where I was going with it all:) I will try not to spoil anymore! haha Anyways, thanks for review and letting me know! I was feeling a little silly for the warning, but now I know that people were reading it and found it good, I am glad I did. :)  
**Yuriko:** Thanks! And I agree with you! Yuuri should work harder for our Wolfie! haha Don't worry I will;) As the summary says, I am going to make Yuuri force Wolfram to get over himself and spend some time together:) But I am just making Yuuri desperate to be around Wolfram first, and Wolfram feeling frustrated for wanting to prove himself to Yuuri, himself and finding himself always being drawn back to the king! Thanks so much! That was a lovely review and I hope to hear from you soon:)  
**Guest (2):** Naww I am sadden for them too! I am glad I am reaching you with this story...if that makes sense? haha But I hope in the next few chapters I can make you feel better about them too:) Thanks for your review! I hope to hear from you again:)  
**kkmbigfan1:** hahaha laughing so much at that joke! I loved it! :) And I hope this time around it wasn't as much of a wait! I agree with you, thanks for your review again! This is another first person, but there won't be too many of these. Hope to hear from you again:)  
**SweetHeaven:** Haha don't say sorry, I loved it! And I meant, I read it, it is just, I might not have replied to everything, but dw, I read it all and enjoyed it! :) So basically you read my mind and predicted a lot... maybe I made it obvious, but I have some twists coming ahead so hopefully I can surprise you here and there haha  
I feel that we are very much on the same wave-length for what I like to see in these characters! I am glad you enjoyed Yuuri being sweet and protective. And I agree, I like it better when it is him and not always his other self.. also because I figured now he would have more control over his powers, that the difference between both selves would almost be gone? If that makes any sense? A lot of other stories do that I noticed, and I really like that concept, so I am kind of going for that. Although he did almost turn, but stopped when he heard Wolf telling him no. Yeah I agree too! I am sadden for them too, I guess, sometimes others see something in yourself before you see it. That is kind of what I am going for:P Really the story is writing itself haha Thanks again! I look forward to talking again:)

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Aftertaste of Poison **

**Morning: Wolfram's POV**

Argh, what is that pounding? Why does my head hurt? My mouth feels dry, my eyes heavy with sleep, my stomach empty, but my hand is warm. Only one feels warm, strange and enclosed, as if someone is holding it…wait a minute. Prying open my eyes, the light shines in through the curtains blurring my vision, but as my world stirs into focus I see a bundle of black hair resting upon the side of my bed. My heart strains as my eyes follow the strange sight before me. What is he doing here? He is half off a wooden seat next to my bed, with the other half of his body lying upon the bed beside me. It looks extremely uncomfortable, yet he seems to be at peace. Only_ he_ could be comfortable like that. But why is the wimp here?

My whole body has become stiff, if I move perhaps he would wake and then what? Should I go back to sleep? Should I pretend that this doesn't burn through lost emotions within me?

Looking around the room it feels so strange, no one else is around; this is hardly appropriate for the Moau. But then again, it is not like 'proper' ever stopped Yuuri from doing what he wants to do. So typical of a pathetic wimp like him.

The room is just as it has always been; a room too big for just one. The walls so high that when I was younger I remember trying to work out how many chairs it would take for me to climb to reach the top. I had decided four, but when I had tried to do it, I fell off, breaking my arm, Mother was not pleased. This room, filled with items I have gathered since childhood, items like that toy solider Conrad gave me, the teddy bear Gwendel made, the painting Mother bought me, and my books, my precious books filled with sketches that still lie hiding under my dresser table beside the door. Sketches filled with landscapes, dreams and nightmares that I haven't shared with anyone. This room that has always been mine since Mother brought us here all those years ago. A room that I would play alone in. A room not fit for the someone who is placed beside me. Why is he here?

That someone gently holding my hand. My hand that doesn't feel like my own. I should move, I shouldn't be touched like this; I don't deserve to be cared for like this. Yet his hand is so warm, his presence feels so warm, so calming. That pull within him is present, the pull that makes me feel grounded. I know if I linger near it I won't be able to escape it, as it is like gravity. I did once, but to do it again seems impossible; seems more like torture.

But I have to. I don't deserve this. I can't stay here. Why am I here? Why is he?

Slowly flashes of last night haunt me. My eyes drift to that spot on the ground, the spot that makes my chest heavy, my head hurt and my eyes burry. My lips burn with poison from the memory of the invasion of space. What happened? Was he really going to… no, he wouldn't. He is my friend, he wouldn't do that to me… but then I remember his confession, that jealous rage inside of him hiding behind those eyes, the look that reminded me of my own pain from my own desires. Is that what I looked like? Is that what I looked like when I confronted Yuuri?

Yuuri. As my eyes drift back to that bundle of hair besides me, I remember my chest feeling lighter as he pushed Lucas off me. My cheek buzzes from the memory of warmth cupping my cheek before-nothing. Next I remember waking up. Was that him?

After everything I have done, everything I have done to him, he still cares for me. He cares for anyone and everything in this kingdom and beyond. How can one's heart be so big? How does he not tire of it? Tire of people disappointing him. How does he not close off his heart like I do? He should protect himself better before someone takes advantage of it.

My lips burn, my chest feels like lead, my skin tainted from greedy hands. My skin crawls as if there are thousands of tiny bugs treading under it. The bed sheets that once felt like a comfort barrier now trap me, holding me down, limiting my movements. My chest grows tighter, my breath trembling as I replay last night over and over again. If there weren't Yuuri beside me, maybe I would think it was just a bad dream, but I know better. Yuuri wouldn't be sleeping beside me if something didn't happen. His heart is big, but not so big that he could sleep next to me for no reason.

I need out. I need out before tears fill me, before my lungs expand and sound exits my throat waking up the man. What would I do if he wakes? I don't want him to see me like this; I don't want anyone to see me. Not ever.

How did this happen? How could I be so _stupid_?

Wiggling my fingers from his grasp I regain control over my body. Air feels my lungs and the warmth escapes me as I slide from the spot next to him. My eyes like glue, never moving from him to watch for any movement. Panic inside me as I watch, I don't want him to wake. I can't face him, not now, perhaps, not ever.

I feel dirty. I don't feel like myself anymore. How can anyone see me like this? The strong smell of wine unsettles my stomach more, why did I drink so much? Why did I let myself loose, let my guard down?

A bath. I will take a bath, let the water cleanse me of my sins. Let it wash away the memories of the friend who betrayed me. Why did he betray me?

The cold from the stone floor reaches my feet; it reminds me of the stone pillar behind my back as Lucas pushed me into the corner. It reminds me of the cold floor as his hands and body pinned me down. How could he do that? How could he betray my trust?

There is no dirt on my skin, yet the need to wash has never been this strong.

Dirty. I need this to go away. My feet move silently towards the door and out of the room. My eyes only know the ground; desperately hoping that I don't pass anyone on the way to my destination. Praying that I don't have to see anyone who could tear through my mind and bring me to tears with memories I do not wish to share.

My ears tingle listening for sounds, but all I hear are creaks from the floor boards as I walk across them. This corridor feels endless. Was it always so far away from my room? I am lucky. Reaching my destination, I peak through the door making sure that no one else is around before I sneak in and close myself off. It's a big bath, in even a larger room. The bath larger than a pool, shaped as river in-between great Greek pillars. The room is filled with steam creating a peaceful atmosphere. Normally a public bath would not bother me, but this morning the thought of running into anyone frightens me.

My body. The body formed with muscles that have developed from training over many years once held pride, but now, all I wish to do is hide it and myself. My eyes travel the big bath, searching for a spot I could hide within the steam and sink beneath its warmth. Somewhere with a ledge to rest my head would be a bonus. Like a baby bird calls to its mother, sleep beckons me to return. It seems as if I haven't slept in years, yet, I doubt sleep would bless me with happy dreams anytime soon, so the thought of sleeping seems more painful than restful.

The light in the room reminds me of moonlight. Soft blues and whites surround me, making me feel as if I could blend within the haze. It reminds me of times when the moonlight would bring me great peace. Where I felt so small, alone, and calm. Yet now it brings memories of someone in the shadows, of betrayal and terror. It all happened so fast yet, now I doubt the strain of that night will ever leave my peaceful memories of white and blue moonlight. Now where will I get my peace? Why did he have to betray me at that time? If it was meant to happen to me why did it have to happen then? Can't the world give me anything? I left the kingdom for the peace of our Moau, I left to try to be a better person, a better man, yet now, it seems the world has decided that I am not allowed to leave my past sins, I am not allowed any peace or happiness. I am not even allowed happy memories of the simple pleasure of the moonlight.

Staring at the soft ripples of the bath, I wonder how long I have been standing here. My body feels dense, it feels as if I have lost all control of it and now it is just a doll. Why does my soul have to be trapped here? Trapped in this tainted form. I can't hide within this form anymore. Looking down at my pink nightgown I feel strange, I don't remember putting this on. Did Yuuri change me out of those clothes? No. He wouldn't do that. Sure he was holding my hand, but he wouldn't want to touch me enough to change me, the pathetic wimp would be embarrassed. Maybe it was the maids, yes, that makes sense. This isn't the first time I have been in a state where I have awoken changed and bandaged up. This isn't the first time. But it feels like it is. I am not even hurt badly, yet I feel as though I won't be able to heal from these wounds.

My body trembles as I clasp the string under my neck and release the bow that secures the gown. Slowly I strip the clothing off me, including my underclothes until I am nothing but skin. My feet move to the towels next, I automatically pick a fluffy white towel and hold it to my chest, the arms to this body don't feel strong enough to carry it, but somehow I seem to manage. Staring down at the ground I walk until I reach the water, I watch as the foot beneath me reaches out and slides into the clear liquid. It's warm, but I still feel numb. Soon my body is immersed within the water and without much sound I move to the middle corner of the bath. There is a small spot where I can hide next to a pillar and rest my head on the ledge. If anyone comes in there is a chance I won't be noticed,-; even if I am, hopefully it would seem like an inconvenience to disturb me, the steam would surely hide who I am, so it would be unlikely anyone would be willing to risk disturbing a stranger. Well, that is the plan anyway.

As I settle into the water, my eyelids close off the world. Turning my back to the room I place the towel on the ledge and cross my arms on it to rest my head. The water around me splashes, moves with a will of its own. It is a bizarre thought that, whether someone is here or not, the water will still run, it will still be warm and still just be. I don't know what I am thinking, but it is strangely calming. It is better than thinking about…thinking about why my breathing is so unsteady.

My thoughts drag me into a world I don't want to be in, but I can't escape; a cold reality that I can no longer control. Movement within the water around me sets my ears on alert. My body sinks a little more in the hopes to stay hidden, and alone.

But the sound grows louder and before I have a chance to move I play dead, as I feel a presence beside me. Maybe if I stay still they won't try to talk to me. Just stay still, still and quiet.

My heart beats, it beats too fast.

"Wolf, there you are. You should have woken me; I would have come with you. Wolfram?"

Yuuri. Why did it have to be him of all people? But then again, of course it is, who else would it be? He is too nosy to just let anyone be. Too stupid to use common sense, or perhaps he just chooses to ignore it.

I don't reply. Perhaps he will get angry and will leave. Perhaps he will give up.

"Are you okay?"

Water splashes as he moves closer to me, reacting my muscles tense; I always seem to be hyper-aware of his presence. Why body? Why can't you just give me a break this once?

Why can't he just leave me be.

"Wolf…?" His voice is so soft, so gentle. Has he always been like this? Sure, he has always been caring, but this caring towards me feels odd. It feels wrong, because I don't deserve it.

A spark ripples through me as I feel his gentle fingers reach my shoulder. Damn, he isn't taking the hint, or, he just doesn't accept it.

"I-I'm fine." Flinching from his touch I sink my fingers into the towel. Why did my voice have to crack?

"Oh, good, you're alive. I was getting worried there for a minute that you fell asleep or passed out. You know how dangerous that can be in water…" His voice is still soft. Still so gentle as he tries to pass a joke.

My skin still burns. I still don't feel clean, I still feel greedy hands clinging to skin that doesn't belong to them. I want to hide it. Hide this body that did nothing but lie helpless on the ground. It burns as I feel eyes of a man I don't want seeing me. Eyes that don't know when to look away. Eyes that only see truth and kindness. Those eyes don't deserve to be pained with the invisible scars of this body that burns with sins.

Minutes pass and I think that perhaps it isn't so bad to be sitting in silence with the man next to me. As long as it stays silent, perhaps I could pretend that he doesn't see me, perhaps I could pretend he isn't aware of the heavy breathing that escapes my lips.

Suddenly my body jumps, and without permission a squeak forces its way out of me. Warm hands tighten on my shoulders, it wasn't something I expected, but I don't move my face from its spot in the cracks of my arms.

"Sorry, I startled you."

"Um, it's fine…" No, it's not, why did I say that?

Thumbs draw circles between the blades of my shoulders. Small spikes start tickling through my body.

Barely a whisper, I speak, "What are you doing Yuuri?"

He doesn't stop, instead he moves his hands to run down my back, pushing and twisting muscles that seem unwilling to relax.

"Well, you won't talk, so I thought I would massage your back…I mean, it always helps me when I am feeling down in the dumps… and you used to do this for me all the time. I think,- it is the least I could do."

Oh, right, yeah, I guess I did used to do that, didn't I. But never in a million years did I think he would do the same. He took so long to get used to my touch, he gets so awkward from any sort of contact, yet it is strange, his hands don't seem frightened of me anymore. Maybe he is maturing. Whatever, he is still a pathetic wimp. He should just leave me alone.

Without my will my body seems to respond to his touch. Slowly he breaks down the tension in my muscles; I didn't realise how bad it was until now. His hands seem to warm me up like they did when he held my hand, but why, how is that possible?

Using a sponge he washes away the dirt and memory of last night. I picture him scrubbing away the top layer of skin with ease, leaving behind a fresh, cleaner layer. How is it so easy for him to do that? Why does it have to be _him_ that makes me feel this way? I don't want to feel better; yet, I don't want to move away from his touch all the same. It is the peace I have been craving for so long, the peace I so desperately desire. Something that can keep me whole and break me down all at the same time. How, why, is that possible?

I can't take it. His hands suddenly stop as I lift my head and turn slightly to face him. My head still low, my shoulder still hanging from me, I speak,

"You don't have to do that."

Black eyes boldly meet mine.

Aww what is with that face of his? Don't look at me like that! Like you understand.

A hand reaches out to me, and before I know it, warmth hugs my cheek once again; so, it was him that I felt.

"Wolfram…" His voice, so soft, so gentle, filled with sympathy. A thumb wipes salty water beneath my eyes. Was I crying? Have I been crying this whole time?

Tears falling I am suddenly aware that I am more exposed than I had thought.

Avoiding eye contact I shove my face back into the sanctuary of my arms. The world seems better when it is covered in darkness. There is no reason to see _that _look closer, to see the pain behind those eyes that I know I am responsible for.

His hand tightens around my left shoulder as if he owns it. As if touching me like this is something natural of us. But it's not. It never has been and I doubt it ever will be. So why does he think he has a right to try and comfort me now? Can't he see that it pains me more for him to see me like this?

"Wolfram, don't hide, it's okay. Listen, I know that things between us have been strained… I think it is fair to stay we have had a bit of a strange start, but as far as I am concerned you're still one of my closest friends. So, if you want to talk then I am willing to give an ear…"

Strained… that's an understatement don't you think Yuuri? Still always the optimist I see.

"It's fine." My voice is faint, weak. Speaking seems to feel like more trouble than it's worth.

"You know, it is okay to let someone in. It's okay to be worried about and fussed over; you don't have to keep everyone at arm's length. Life is easier when you allow yourself to lean on people and they can lean on you too…. I know, I might not be the person you want to hear that from now… but if not me, then please, let someone else in. If you open your eyes you will see that you have so many around you already caring for you. Your brothers for one, may be just as… guarded as you when it comes to these things, but you can see that they really do wish to be there for you too. They may not admit it out loud, but you being gone has really put a damper on everyone's lives…. Wolfram? Are you listening?"

His voice, still so soft, so gentle. It makes me sick, how can he be so nice?

"Huh… I let Lucas in, then he betrayed me. He was one of my oldest friends. Sometimes life works better on your own, Yuuri. I don't expect _you_ to understand."

My voice, it is so weak, yet too bitter. Why did I even say that?

"Wolf… I'm so sorry… But I still believe that if you just let us in, we can help."

He is exhausting, relentless. How does he not understand? How does he not see that I'm no different from _that _monster. I am that monster.

My skin burns from his touch. He doesn't loosen his grip, doesn't let go. Why can't he leave me be? Irritation boils within me. I can feel it turning into an uncontrollable rage, a rage I don't want to let loose, yet before I know it my lips are moving and sound is leaving my mouth.

"I started to think… Lucas and I aren't that much different when it comes down to it."

"What?"

"I mean, I know I would never go as far as to…force myself onto to someone psychically, well fully. But, I did violate space that I didn't fully understand until last night. That even forcing a kiss onto someone else can be… can be crossing a major line. I, myself, am guilty of that. And yet, that person sits here telling _me_ to let them care for me? Like I am something deserving of their friendship, when I have crossed that line more than once."

As the words roll from me my voice raises.

"It isn't like that Wolfram. That isn't how I took any of that, it was different…"

His voice seems startled, did I hit a nerve? Did I embarrass him by reminding him of that night? Of that joke I called an engagement?

The rage within me stirs like a hungry animal wanting to attack and destroy all in its path. Pushing off his touch I turn to face him. No longer do tears blur my vision. Instead fury promises to destroy all delusions this boy once held of me.

"Different? Really, was it? Because I crawled into your bed thinking that it was okay because we were engaged. I didn't understand then that it was a joke. I should never have done that to someone I supposedly lov- cared for."

Silence stirs through the air, but all I hear are the voices of rage, irritation and self-pity egging me on.

"No! I mean sure, maybe at the start it was a bit uncomfortable, but I got used to it, I didn't mind really-"

"No, you got compliant. I wore you down. If you truly love someone you should never want them to become compliant, to just give in and give up! Love shouldn't be something you surrender yourself to, it should be something that you desire, then rely on to keep you moving. It isn't something that you can force onto someone else. How do you not see that? Surely some part of you is mad? What I did, I feel sick to my stomach. I can barely look at my own reflection anymore."

It's true. I'm a monster, how can I live with myself? My lips still burn from Lucas's touch, and only now I realise that I have already placed my poison onto the person I supposedly loved. I'm no different.

"Wolfram… it wasn't like that…"

"Then what was it like then? Please tell me. Because the way I see it, there is no difference. Whether it be a big violation of trust or a small one, Lucas and I are both guilty of it, therefore maybe that is all I deserve. You're the only one who thinks everyone deserves a happy ending. You're the only one who believes everyone deserves to be trusted. You can't even see the monster that lies right in front of you."

My voice is so cold, still so in control even though I feel tears wanting to reclaim their place sliding down my checks. They will not pass. I will not let them until I am out of sight; he can't see me like that again. Please not again.

His face is shocked, his eyes almost frightened. Did I do it? Did I finally manage to push him away this time?

My hand reaches behind me to grab my towel and I stand up. My body moves towards the closest ledge to exit. My eyes glance back once more to see a broken boy lost in thought. His mouth hangs open as his eyes move to reach mine.

It hurts to watch hope vanish from those perfect black eyes. Once again I am responsible for tearing ones world apart. He doesn't understand me; I doubt he ever will. And that, I know, breaks him.

His heart is so big, too big. He is the type of person who believes the best in people, who believes that everything can be fixed by talking it out. But some day he has to grow up. Of course it has to be me to break his delusion, for I'm a monster who does nothing but ruin others' happy dreams.

"Wolfram, I really don't see you like that. I don't believe that at all."

As my eyes linger I notice more figures in the waters hidden behind the fog. They appear to be stiff, probably trying to hide from me. Figures, wherever _His Majesty_ goes so do _those_ losers. They probably heard everything; great. Oh well, may as well keep digging my grave.

"Somethings are beyond even your capability to fix Yuuri. Just let it go, let me go. It will be easier on everyone if you let me slide away again. It doesn't have to be a bad thing, you don't have to say a word."

You really are a pathetic wimp you know. I have to go. Can't you see that?

"No. I don't believe that…You don't honesty believe that, do you?"

Making sure to raise my voice so that the figures further away can hear, I say, "Leave me alone. All of you."

"_He saw us!"_

"_We probably should have seen that one coming."_

Idiots, do they not realise I can hear them too?! At least now I know Gunter and Conrad got the message.

"Wolf…" His voice still so soft, still so gentle.

Feeling the cold stone floor once again beneath my feet, I wrap my towel around me and pick up the discarded nightgown.

I can hear foot steps behind me, but they never catch up. It seems that this time he might finally learn the skill of giving up.

Never looking back I hang my head and leave the room, leaving behind a thick haze of hopelessness.

* * *

**So... thoughts? Review please! I always love hearing from you all:) **


	7. Aftermath & The Dreaded Gwendal

**Hey all! **This is so late...sorry! On the plus side I have written a lot more for this story in general? haha Anyways, I decided I would upload these 2 chapters together, as I felt, one was not enough! I think you will understand why when you read them, they aren't too long; I hope to get the next one to you sooner! **Also thanks for all the new and old followers and favourites! You all make my day (days? haha) :)**

**Reply to reviews:**  
**SweetHeaven:** haha it is all good! Honestly I love your long reviews! It just shows how passionate you are about the show, and I enjoy reading about it:)  
Yes I agree to pretty much everything! And I am glad you felt that way about the description of his room. I guess, I was pretty much going for the idea of the room being his personal space, a space that he felt, only ever was fit for him, only ever occupied by him, and to have someone he considers to be pure and almost god-like, in there, he feels a bit exposed, ashamed and misplaced? It has hints of his past and pieces of him hidden in books and belongings that he perhaps, never wants someone like Yuuri to be near. Which I find sad, but goes with the type of character I am trying to portray.  
Naww thanks! I am glad it all came across! I didn't really want to get much heavier than that, because I really didn't want to upset anyone who might be reading it. But I am glad that the feelings still got across! I was in such a weird mood when I wrote most of that, but it is one of my favourites of mine so far I reckon. And I think you are right too, first person was prefect because it allowed me to be bias towards wolfram &amp; how he might be feeling.  
I am so glad you agree! Sometimes with some of these shows they are way too forgiving towards sexual assault or invasion of privacy. And I get that it makes a good, or interesting story line, but it is something that should be highlighted as not appropriate for real life! Plus, it makes me sad to see Wolf forcing himself into a bed he isn't really wanted in. So now I want Yuuri to beg for him to return to that bed! HAHAHAH - okay, perhaps I got off track haha But I agree with everything that you have said:)  
My heart broke too! Why I am breaking my own heart by writing this I will never know! But hopefully I can heal both of ours hearts by the end of this story! haha  
Thank you again! I look forward to hearing your thoughts about the next chapter too, although it isn't as interesting, but the next few will be:) Thanks again!

**Anne Garbo:** Yay! I am glad:D Naww... I will try not to? haha But I can't make any promises haha I agree, he does deserve to be happy! This wasn't that soon, but I will try to make the next update quicker! Thanks for your review! Hopefully I hear from you again:)

**Sawyer Fan:** Thanks! And I listened to that song and you are so right! When I write for this story sometimes I listen to youtube vidoes with Yuuri/Wolf, &amp; one video has a song called "Time of dying" by Three days of Grace, which has the same kind of sound of that song from memory? haha Thanks for sharing! I enjoyed that! Hope to her from you again:)

**Shia naru:** I love it! I do that too for stories/&amp; shows; I seriously have little self-control haha He does a little, but Yuuri doesn't stand for that long, so we will see how he plans to get Wolf to come around! hehe And yes, he will drag our little wolf back to earth, but how he does, you will have to see;)  
The letters are not mentioned in this chapter but will be in the next chapter:) Don't worry, I understood most of it! Just not sure what "fiuh" meant. Thanks for your review! Hope to hear from you again:)

**Deidara4ever:** haha that is a tease! What did you think of the chapter? But thanks for your comment anyways! haha

**Missocrates:** Thank you! :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Aftermath **

**Later that day…**

Yuuri sat behind his desk once again staring at the mountain of paperwork he had yet to touch. This time his thoughts were not of never-ending paperwork, but of a certain tear-stained demon wearing a particularly cold-hearted expression. He stuck his head into his hands realising that he had just spent the last two hours on the same document.

Sound of the door opening and footsteps entering snapped him out of a repeated loop of unwanted memories. Looking up he greeted Gunter, Conrad, Gwendal and Cacilie. They joined Murata-, whom had been keeping Yuuri company doing his own schoolwork from Earth-, sitting at the table in the middle of the room.

"How is the paper work coming Yuuri?" Conrad asked, sending a warm smile his way.

"Do you want an honest answer?" He said, making his way to join them at the table. He took a seat next to Conrad.

"Don't worry about it now. I will help you out with it later tonight; let's just get this business with last night sorted first." Gwendal spoke, he also felt the weight of last night events preventing him from doing anything productive.

"Has anyone spoken to him? I tried to before, but my baby wouldn't let me into his room." Cacilie felt a sense of hopelessness once again return with yet another unfortunate event hitting her youngest. She was informed of the night's ordeals earlier by her oldest son, she was angry that she was not informed sooner, so angry she almost burnt down the left wing of the castle, but she understood that her sons were just trying to protect her too.

Yuuri slouched into his chair, once again returning his head to the shelter of his arms resting upon the table. He was exhausted, yet he hadn't done anything but think all day. After the bath incident he hadn't been able to get Wolfram's words out of his head, he couldn't believe what he had heard, did Wolfram really feel that way?

"He just needs his space. I am sure that when he is ready he will put our minds at ease and come talk to us…" Murata said trying to cheer up the occupants in the room.

"So… what are we going to do about Lucas?" Yuuri said beneath the shelter of his arms.

"Well protocol dictates-" Gunter was cut off by the burst of the doors opening, and a man storming with a determined walk.

"Wolfram!" Gwendal spoke as he watched the young man enter the room.

He was dressed in his usual attire, blue and white uniform with his blade hanging effortlessly by his side.

"Nothing. You will do nothing. Lucas is my responsibility."

"Wolfram, you don't have to do that. I have it handled." Gwendal said with concern.

"NO. He is _my_ third in command, I appointed him. I can't just leave this be… I can't just abandon him now."

Speaking with concern and softness, Yuuri said, "You have to be kidding me… Wolfram! What are you thinking? After everything he did-"

"We don't know his intentions." Wolfram was quick to interrupt.

"I think we do." Yuuri rebutted.

"You_ think_. And I know it looks bad, but you don't know him._ I_ do. And perhaps an older version of myself might have given up on him, after that blatant lack of respect, but I have grown since then. I'm not going to give up on someone who has spent his life protecting his kingdom and myself. There has to be… a reason for… what transpired."

All eyes held a steady gaze towards the blonde Prince. His words were admirable, yet naive. They didn't quite understand, but they could see the young man was doing his best to keep his cool composure. It had become a permanent mask sheltering him from a reality he didn't want to part take in. It was a mask they had grown assumed to, yet as they watched it harder with each encounter, it acted as a barrier, reminding them of a man who was determined to escape their clutches.

Yurri had straightened up with the entrance of the man; he felt his heart bleed with pain, yet his blood boiled fuelled by irritation and rage. Some part of him had felt that perhaps he could handle this, perhaps he could…well he wasn't sure. But he at least thought that they had moved past clashing heads so much, yet it seems they were back at square one. Square one being unable to agree on anything.

Breaking from his normal calm, rational composure, Yuuri found himself clenching his fists together and shouting,

"Argh, I don't want to hear it!"

Startled eyes widen towards his Highness.

"Yuuri…" Conrad spoke softly beside him.

The double black lifted his head and found his eyes boring across the room to the emerald ones.

"I don't give a shit about that scum-bag! I can't believe you're protecting him. Why can't you just shut up and let us handle it! Can't you see this is for the best?"

Wolfram's eyes narrowed upon Yuuri, he replied, "No. No I can't. And frankly I am horrified that you would say such a thing, after all I am only following _your_ example. You're the one that taught us to understand first, then judge. To fight to be better people, to encourage others to do the same. And not to be nit-picking or anything, but _you_ were the one the other day complaining when_ I_ did shut up and take orders. Honestly Yuuri, do you ever bother to think before you speak anymore, it's like your regressing into an _even _bigger wimp."

His words were cold, strong and honest. They cut straight through Yuuri's anger and awoke the rational being that had taken a small nap. A strange daze fell across the room as each occupant came to the strange realisation that for this current fight, Yuuri and Wolfram had changed positions. Instead of being wise, compassionate and rational, Yuuri was speaking from an emotional smog, and instead Wolfram was setting aside his emotions and trying his best to make choices he felt that were suitable.

In an attempt to cool down the conversation, and allow the Maou to regain his composure Gwendal spoke, "Not saying I agree with you, frankly, if it was my choice he would be rotting in the dungeon right now, or worse. However, what did you have in mind?"

Wolfram pulled his eyes off the double black, the same one who had lowered his eyes soon after his little spill, and turned them to his eldest brother.

"I will be taking him back to Bielefelt lands, hear what he has to say for himself. Consult my uncle, but ultimately having to strip him of his status and privileges. Depending on what my uncle has to say, and what he has to say for himself, he might have to spend some time locked away. We will have to leave right away of course."

"Very well. Seems reasonable." Replied Gwendal, he really did feel it was a reasonable option. It would also cause less fuss having to deal with the matter outside of the castle. He felt that perhaps his brother wanted to keep this quiet, and resolving it outside of the castle was the best way to keep rumours from spreading like wildfire. Not to mention the old law for dealing with situations like this was outdated; he really wasn't in the mood to have that conversation with the current Maou. The only problem that Gwendal had was, he would rather it be himself who his brother sought assistance from, and not Wolfram's uncle. It wasn't that he thought Wolfram's uncle wouldn't be of any help, it is just that, this was _his_ youngest brother. His brother that he hadn't seen in a long time and who had been through so much already, Gwendal couldn't help but feel a little useless. He wanted to be needed, he wanted to play big brother once again, just as he did so many times when the young demon before him was growing up. Yet, the man before him was just that, a man. Gone are the days where he needed, nor wanted, his older brother's protection. Well, now that he thought about it, Gwendal knew Wolfram never particularly wanted his older brother's help, but because he was so much older he could play the big brother card taking control of the situation and make the tough calls. Unfortunately now, he knew he could no longer use Wolfram's age as an excuse for taking control.

As if sensing her son's apprehension, Cacilie put her hand on her eldest son's shoulder in support.

"I'm not sure that I agree, however, if this is how you would like to deal with the matter, I don't see why not." She said to her youngest with a warm, understanding curl of her lips; however she had yet to inform him that she was also planning on accompanying him to the estate.

"It does sound reasonable. Yuuri, what do you think?" Conrad spoke, reminding His Majesty that if he did have a problem with it, this was time to speak up.

The Maou turned his eyes towards Conrad and then returning them back to the blonde, finding that everyone had pretty much decided and now waited for him to give the all-clear.

"I guess. I just don't understand why you insist on doing this on your own. I mean, it isn't too late for you to just to forget this and let us deal with it?" His voice already carried defeat, yet he forced the words out in hope that perhaps he could convince the man to leave the matter to them. He had this overwhelming need to protect the blonde demon, yet he found the protection was unwanted and apparently not needed.

Wolfram wasn't blind, he could hear the plead and pain his former-fiancé was expressing, yet he felt it was no longer his responsibility to deal with, right now he had his own problems to sort out, and they involved getting back home as soon as possible to sort out this whole mess.

"I know. And I appreciate that, I really do… you have all been understanding and I am grateful, I mean it, thank you. However, this is something I have to do on my own. I get that this might be difficult for you to understand, but I have had a whole life before you, and before that Samuel, Abigail and… L-Lucas were a big part of that. If I don't sort this out it would be like shutting out my entire past. I can't really explain further…" his voice had become weaker, less certain as he spoke, each word seem to pull at memories he wasn't stable enough to think about, yet slipping out without much thought, he continued "…to be honest, I don't really understand it myself… I just have to understand why…"

His eyes had glazed over adding to shield him further from betraying anymore of himself. He didn't want sympathy, that wasn't his aim. He just needed to give up a little of himself in order to gain a little understanding.

Yuuri reluctantly empathized with the man, he still didn't understand any of it, but he could see it was something Wolfram had to do. He found himself agreeing and soon after watching once again as the blonde prince rode away from him and his castle.

* * *

_**Note:**_ I don't support this attitude towards this situation as much…. But I felt it does go with the flow of the show. However in reality there is no excuse for assault, personally I could never trust that person again. But it is fan fiction-let's take this with a grain of salt. I am sure I don't need to say this, but if you ever experience anything like this talk to someone, and get help please, there is no excuse for that behaviour. Also, as I will explain later, it isn't how it seems… but I don't want to give anything big away, so please keep reading ;)

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Dreaded Gwendal **

His head was spinning, and his feet were screaming, but if there was one thing Samual Von Ward had was pride. So, even though he wasn't sure if the wall in front of him stood three meters away, or ten, he wasn't about to show any signs of weakness in his walk, that is, until he found his golden haired friend with the bad temper, and brown haired one, with the questionable manners.

Unfortunately each step he took seemed to bring him closer to a group of people he did _not_ want to run into. Of course, it was important to keep his composure in front of all aristocrats, the higher-up in rank, the more important it was to keep-up appearances, or at least, that is what those annoying little voices in his head told him, that, strangely enough, sound a lot like Wolfram, his sister and his father. So when the purple-haired demon found himself taking a right turn and almost bumping into the highest-of-the-high on the ladder, the Maou himself, he was left wide-eyed and internally cursing to say the least.

After a startled moment, Samuel was quick to plant a smile and bow his head in proper greeting.

"Oh, Your Majesty, how delightful it is to run into you again so soon…" his breath hitched with another figure coming into focus behind the young king, '_crap, the cranky one is here too'_ he mentally cursed.

"Lord Von Voltaire, Sir Weller, how lovely it is to see you both as well. I am sorry we didn't have a chance to properly catch up at last night's event." He added, trying very hard to hide any discomfort he felt in running into them. All minus the clueless King, knew that not conversing with each other at the night's event was in fact intentional, but playing politics meant they had to pretend that was not the case.

The cranky Gwendal felt another wrinkle take up residence upon his forehead as he eyed the purple-haired demon before him. Conrad grimaced upon the man, however civilly spoke for the both of them, "Lord Von Ward, yes, it was…unfortunate."

The young King looked upon the man unexpectedly; he had been lost in thought that he had no clue where the purple-haired demon before him appeared from. His eyes travelled Samuel; he was dressed in a long-sleeved frilly green dress-shirt, tucked into navy blue suit pants. Back on Earth this attire would be considered outrageous and outdated, yet here it was considered quite fashionable. It was strange to Yuuri that this man before him was considered another one of Wolfram's closest friends. Wolfram he felt, was always finely dressed, always managing to stay between appropriately dressed-, and keeping to the latest fashion. He was grateful that he didn't have to worry about wearing much else besides his black attire, however he remembered at times when occasion called for something else, and how helpful his blonde friend had been at choosing something acceptable. He joylessly remembers finding himself in similar positions once his friend left the castle, having to rely on Gunter to help pick out clothing. For his generation Gunter was a fine stylist, however Yuuri was quick to realise just how much he preferred and appreciated Wolfram's sense of style. He sighed at the thought before shifting his attention to the current individual before him. Noticing the man's baggy-eyes and pale face, he asked,

"Lord Von Ward, it is…good to see you again. However, I don't mean to be rude, but, you don't look so good, are you okay?"

"Oh, perfectly peachy Your Majesty, couldn't be better… I.. am… was just wondering where Wolfr- I mean, Lord Von Bielefelt was this evening...?" He was perfectly aware that his friend's older brothers did not appreciate his presence in their little brother's life. He still remembers over hearing a fight they had with Wolfram, then soon after that, watching as they dragged his friend away, never seeing him again until years after. By then Wolfram was a completely different person. He had cleaned up his act, and was now a respectable individual, although now, just a tad on the boring side Samuel felt.

"Why do you want to know?" The scary-faced chief adviser to the King said, he was rewarded with squeak from the purple-haired demon, "oh...nothing much…you know, catching up with my beloved friend…"

The tension in the air was awkward, even Yuuri was able to pick up on it,

"He actually left a few hours ago, back to Bielefelt estate." Yuuri informed him.

"Shit." Mentally hitting his head against a wall at the accidental word slip-up, Samuel was quick to add, "I mean, my apologies Your Majesty. I was just hoping to catch up with him before he left again… I am guessing Sir Kurami was with him as well? There was something very important I needed to discus with him as well…"

A part of Samuel felt like closing off his eyes, as before him stood the King and people advising the King, who hated his guts, and here he was acting like a complete fool. He really couldn't help it, he had a feeling he was still experiencing the effects of whatever it was that he had taken last night.

Not caring about politics for once, Gwendal was quick to intervene, "what was it that you wanted to speak to him about?" His eyes narrowed towards the young demon. Everyone knew by his tone, that there was not an option of _not _replying.

"Um, you see…" his mind was failing him. Normally he wouldn't find any problems in finding an excuse, or some lie he could use to satisfy the demanding man before him, yet, today his mind was turned to mush. His body was losing its control for the second time around in the last twenty-four hours, and the intense gaze he was receiving from the royal members before him were only adding to his anxiety. "…We… it is just important that I speak with them. You see, something, um, came up? Well, happened. So, I thought, it is best that I, um, check up on the two. At least, Lucas…"

Samuel really wanted to close his eyes and start running in the opposite direction, he wanted nothing more than not to have any further conversation with the older demons, yet his pride and the fact that he was in front of the Maou stopped him acting impulsively.

Deja-vu had overcome the two older men, the bitter-sweet taste of their younger brother's childhood returning to them. Gwendal spoke, "Wolfram and his men are escorting Sir Kurami back to Bielefelt where he will be questioned, then punished for assault. So I will ask you again, what is this about?"

"_Sweet-Shinou, what have you done now Lucas" _Samual thought. However, he was quick to come to his friend's defence,

"Oh… listen. I know that this looks bad. However, you must believe me when I say, whatever he did, he didn't mean it…" Samuel said weakly.

"That isn't a good enough. He is a grown man, you will have to do better than that." Gwendal firmly stated.

Yuuri stared upon the demon in front of him, something felt off. There was something he was missing, and he had a strange sense that whatever it was, it could be found in front of him.

"There is something you aren't telling us. Please, if there is anything you know about last night's event, you need to tell us." Said the young King.

Taking a breath in, Samuel weighed up his options, he knew that his angry blonde friend would not appreciate him disclosing this information to his brothers and his former fiancé, but what choice did he have? This was the Maou, if he asked for anything, it was his duty to honour that, right? Mentally cursing again, the young purple-haired demon found himself complying,

"If you really want to know, then perhaps we should talk in private Your Majesty." He said, lowering his eyes to the ground. This would definitely damage his reputation in front of the King, and add to the hatred Wolfram's brothers had for him, however Samuel was no coward, so he decided he would take responsibility and sort this mess out before it got out of hand. Although, he had a feeling he was already too late to the party.

"Okay, we will go to my study."

Samuel nodded and proceeded to follow the other men towards His Majesty's study.

* * *

**So again, please REVIEW! :D** I always love to hear your thoughts and feelings, also any writing tips you wish to share with me:) Thanks again for reading!

**Next chapter:** How does this all link into the mysterious letters... mmm... please keep reading, it makes me happy haha That was a horrible summary, however, just so you know, I haven't forgotten about them! And soon enough Yuuri will somehow drag our little Wolf to Earth! *evil laugh* haha I probably need a life... it is true, I spend way too long on fan fiction haha

Also, I don't know if you noticed, but I called Wolfram a "prince" some stage in there. I have read other fan fictions that still call him one and I decided it I like that idea! So my thinking behind it is, even though his mother is no longer ruling, that they all keep their titles, more for representation of their Kingdom than for any real power in the title. I guess, for Cacilie she would be called "ex-maou" like in the anime when she was first introduced? Not that this really matters... but... for my own sake I am saying it really haha  
Idk, I like the idea:P

Thanks again to** felicity93** for proof-reading my work:)


	8. Overcast & The Truth

9

**Hey all!** Sorry for the really slow update.. I have no excuses for you:P haha

**Note:** **timing wise**, so, because it is super confusing… I am going to go with **rough estimations for ages** \- I have spent way too long on this haha. But, I am going to go with, demons when they are babies don't take 5 years to move onto a year… if that makes sense, however their development slows down at age of 3 (so develop like Earth humans until 3) then starts to slow down…. By the time they reach age 60 (they look like a 12 year old. As it is 5 x earth age – I think! Haha) they look 5 times years different (younger) than humans… but, it might be a tad confusing, I will try and keep it simple! Haha So Lucas met Wolf, at around 55/60. They all started getting into trouble around 63 to 72/73..then Wolfram got sent away… **I am more saying this to get the timeline in my head haha So you can ignore it**. Military training for him started at age 73/74- for 2-3 years, by the end of the 3rd year he was on the track to starting his own unit. By the age of 77, he had his own unit, so for about 3 years they had been together before Yuuri entered the kingdom. RIGHT now back to the story- I just had to write this for my own sanity. Haha

Replies to reviews:  
**SweetHeaven:** thanks! I think I just re-read everything so many times that I worry too much and to me, I worry that it isn't interesting:P So that is why it is awesome to hear your thoughts about it, as they feel more accurate than my own because I am too caught up in writing it, if that makes sense? Haha  
I really don't know what to say, but I love how everything I want to come across is reaching you! I am glad you liked those little things, like with Gwendal, because they are important to me too:) I agree! If someone close ever did something horrible to me, I don't think I could just accept it, I would have to know more. Whether it is something that I could get past or not, I guess no one ever really knows, we just have to try to move past it, and knowing why helps.  
Just awesome review again, I really enjoyed it! :)

**Promlemhunter:** first off, your name is awesome! haha Thanks for the review, I really enjoyed hearing your thoughts! And I completely agree, I think that is why I had the need to write this story, Wolfram is always stuck between a kid and an adult, and that annoyed me! Wolf isn't being dragged to Earth just yet in this chapter, however the next few chapters he will;) I didn't mean to drag it out this much... I just, couldn't help it haha

* * *

**Chapter 9: Overcast**

The day was overcast, which to Wolfram and his soldiers seemed to match perfectly with the mood of their journey back to Bielefelt estate. The soldiers were not told what had happened to their third in command, but they all sensed an unmistakeable storm brewing. It wasn't often that their leader would be completely silent, but they all knew when he was, he wasn't to be trifled with.

They also knew the close relationship he had with their Second Lieutenant, Lucas Kurami, so when they were told he was under arrest they were all alarmed and confused.

No one dared to speak, they weren't sure if they really wanted to know what had transpired, more so-, because they could sense it wasn't something to be talked about. They had heard rumours of course; rumours of the young demon attacking their captain, yet this didn't make much sense to any member of their unit. To them, Lucas was a good guy, he could be serious much like the captain, was one of the best fighters in the unit, was more easy going than Lord Von Bielefelt and their First Lieutenant, and for the most part he was a kind, honest man. It just didn't make sense. And what scared them the most was, if he wasn't who they thought he was, then how was it that he so easily managed to trick all of them? Was he always deceiving them?

Their unit consisted of seven men, including the Captain, and four women. They were all young, all some of the best fighters The Great Demon Kingdom had to offer. All originally underrated before the young Lord got his hands on them. Much like many things in his life, Wolfram was determined to have the best, yet some of the older soldiers he found were not fond of the idea of following a young captain, who was rumoured to have a questionable past. Wolfram wasn't a patient man, so to him, waiting around for possibly years to get respect from his own men was not acceptable, so instead he decided to pick them young and train them to be the best in the kingdom.

Lady Von Spitzweg rode in a carriage, in-between Wolfram and his men who rode horseback in a staggered line of two. Lucas was tied up and seated behind second in command, First Lieutenant, Hunter Cromwell.

Hunter was the same age as Wolfram, and had been with the Demon Prince since their early days of Military School. He was a full head taller than the blonde, making him one of the tallest in the unit. He had dark blue eyes and long white hair reaching to the middle of his back that he liked to keep in a low pony tail, although some smaller strands of hair always made their way to drape across his face.

The unconscious demon leaning upon his back was slowly waking to the sounds of soft trotting of horses. He opened his eyes half-way, feeling as though a heavy weight was preventing them to open fully. Light danced in front of them, however no picture would form yet.

Staring at ground Lucas couldn't comprehend much of his surroundings, he knew he was on a horse, he knew that it was daytime and he had a feeling he was with his unit. However, he couldn't quite work out why he was tied up, why he struggled to talk, why he was not riding his own horse, or really how he even got to where he was. He tried to think back to his last memory, yet the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't work out if it was a dream, or perhaps he was still dreaming now. He felt his body surrendering to the heavy weight, gravity beckoning him to slide over and connect with the ground. The fact that he was semi-sitting up-right was remarkable to him; he figured it must be due to the body in front of him.

He remembers being dragged out of a cell, but he hadn't thought to wonder what he was doing there. He remembers watching lips of fellow soldiers moving angrily towards him, yet no sound formed in his mind. Slowly as the rode out of town he was beginning to gain some of his control back. His mind started forming logical thoughts, instead of random daze of swirls of colour and whispers without meaning.

Looking around he spotted familiar mountains in the distance, he knew those mountains, but from memory they were a few hours away from the castle, had they been riding for that long already? Time felt bizarre, it was as if it moved too fast, and too slow. He could have sworn he was back in the ballroom chatting with Abigail and Samuel only a short while ago, yet while he tried to think about it more, it switched to feeling as if it happened over a week ago- it was peculiar, and he couldn't quite work out what was happening. It wasn't often that he woke confused; sure, going back over twenty years ago a feeling similar to this wasn't unheard of, actually it was expected. Samuel, Abigail, Wolfram and himself often woke from nights experimenting with different drugs and alcohol. Sometimes all four of them had no clue what they got up to, yet, never had time escaped him this badly.

"Hey… what in the name of Shinou is going on…?" He spoke with slight difficulty.

Hunter stiffened with the sudden remark from the semi-conscious man leaned up against him. Unlike the rest of the unit, he was mostly aware of the situation. He was of course, one of the most trusted demons Wolfram knew. They didn't get along at first, Hunter's first impression of the blonde Prince was that he was a spoilt brat, with a terrible attitude and pampered life. However, an incident involving a pack of entitled demons having a problem with his family background changed his mind about the third Demon Prince.

Hunter had noticed; much like everyone else; the Prince around campus, he was a loner, not for any other reason than by his own choice. There were plenty of people wanting to cosy-up to him, for his looks and his status, but young Wolfram was simply just not interested. So when by some miracle the beautiful blonde Prince had appeared from nowhere and stuck up for him; an average nobody; he was confused to say the least. After that they started an unlikely friendship of sorts. Hunter respected the Demon Prince, he found him to be more than the rumours played him out to be. It was true he had to agree that his friend's attitude and temper had much to be desired, he would be lying if he said that he had never had to tactically calm down the demon before he did something unfavourable. However, he was quick to realise that Wolfram held great capability for leadership. He was compassionate (to an extent), intelligent, passionate and loyal. He couldn't really understand why himself, but soon he found himself swearing loyalty towards the third Demon Prince. And just like that, wherever Wolfram went, so did he. He wouldn't call them best friends, however, they understood each other better than most, there was a level of trust there he knew was rare. They both were suspicious people, both children of war, both distant to most, so to trust another so deeply was not something to take lightly. There was another once, someone who completed their unlikely, yet unbeatable group that started in the early days of military training; however she was long gone from their lives now; she was a painful thought that would stay hidden in the past for now.

No one responded to Lucas's remark. Perhaps if he weren't still out of it, then he would have taken that as a hint to be quiet.

His light green eyes searched for answers. He studied the white hair before him, realising that he was behind Hunter, then moved them across the horses around him until they landed on the horse not too far out in front of the unit. The familiar gold locks seemed to shine in the little sunlight peaking though the grey clouds covering their journey.

"Hey, Wolfram, what- " he was cut off by a single glance. One that held back no fury, he knew that glare, he knew that glare very well, yet it had been many years since he had received it. What had he done? What happened? He didn't speak again, not for a long time. That look was enough to tell him that he had messed up, he had messed up very bad, and that talking might sooner see him drowning at the bottom of a river before getting any answers. For the rest of the ride he did his best to make himself invisible, while focusing on staying conscious.

**Chapter 10: The Truth. **

It was a dream. It was a horrible, terrifying dream that had happened to someone else. It was a horrible, terrifying dream that had happened to someone, which he had played the villain of.

The villain who tried to take something that was never his to take. Something had taken control of his body, and now left unwanted, disgusting, unthinkable memories in its wake.

The brown-haired, green-eyed demon sat in the left-corner of a stone cell underneath the Bielefelt estate. Staring at his flirty hands in disbelief, he thought, these hands, were traitors. They pushed, pulled and demanded skin, love and loyalty from a friend he should have been protecting, yet instead, he had hurt. Over the last few hours his memory had mostly returned to him.

It was surreal, he thinks he can almost remember the cries, the pleas of a friend clearly too intoxicated to fight back. Too emotionally drained, perhaps, he thought, startled at the sudden attack from a long trusted friend. He hears the crack of a head hitting stone ring loud, terrifying drums in his ears. Why hadn't this body stopped at just that? That damage alone was enough to cause a healer's attention, he was sure. Yet, this body of his didn't stop. What had he been thinking?

An unfriendly, untrusting and disgusting monster of emotions lies awake in his stomach. It is restless, angry and sad. Confused and frightened. He wishes it would just disappear. He wishes he could disappear forever.

What had he done? He couldn't believe it. He didn't believe it. Yet, he thought, if it weren't true, then why was he locked away? Why hadn't any of his unit looked him in the face, or spoken to him?

Regret filled every part of his being like water filling the ocean. He had done it before, he had taken all sorts of drugs and liquors before, but why now had it turned so horribly wrong? He'd had bad trips, he had done some stupid things while intoxicated, but never in a million years did he think he could lose so much control, lose so much of himself in just one night. From just one, pink, pill.

His life was ruined, and he had only himself to thank for that.

Sound of a door opening outside of his cell pulls him out of his thoughts. The monster inside cowers in fear for the consequences lying ahead for them. His eyes slowly move to watch as two figures cross the entrance and stand before his cell. His heart thumping in his ears he forces his body to stand. His body is heavy, his head still spinning around, yet somehow he manages to stand and walk to the middle of the cell, stopping before his superiors.

He can't do it, his body demands rest, before he knows it, he caves to his body's will, finding himself sitting on his knees almost out of breath.

Sound from the figures ahead forces the man kneeling to lift his head and try his best to at least go down with some sort of dignity. He was determined to take on whatever consequences he had to bare, he wanted to atone, if that, he thought, was even possible.

"Sir Lucas Kurami, you are currently locked up under Bielefelt estate for assault towards Lord Wolfram Von Bielefelt. Do you understand?" Said Hunter. Hunter stood much like a toy soldier, both hands were resting behind his back, his feet firmly planted shoulder width apart, and his face devoid of emotion.

Next to him stood Wolfram, much like Hunter, he stood with his feet planted firmly to the ground, but unlike him, Wolfram held back no fury. His eyes bore straight into the light green ones, piecing through his as if he was noting but common scrum. Never had the young demon seen his friend give him that look, never had he experienced this type of wrath before.

"Y-Yes, Sir. I understand." Lucas said, bringing his eyes to focus on the cell bars instead of the angered face.

Wolfram had done his best since they left the castle to not go over to the brown-haired demon and demand an explanation earlier. Many times during their trip back he had imagined dragging him off the horse and kicking him until he gave up a satisfying answer, although, the more he thought about it, the more Wolfram realised there is probably no such thing as a satisfying answer. He had known Hunter would do most of the talking for him, right now he couldn't trust himself to not make things worse, however as soon as he heard the demon's lack of response, or rather, acceptance of the situation, he felt his anger get the best of him, and before he knew it, he was shouting.

"Do you really Lucas? Because I'm still considered a Demon PRINCE, you know that right? Do you know what the consequences are normally for any kind of attack towards the royal family? Let alone-what-you-just-WHAT WERE YOU THINKNG! Dammit Lucas!"

Silence stung their ears, he should be dead now. They were all thinking it. If it might have been a different Maou ruling he would have been dead the moment he had touched his lips to the blonde's unwilling ones. He had crossed a major line, whether he was intoxicated or not it didn't matter, the fact was to try that, or to do it to anyone would land you in the dungeon. To do it to a noble, depending on the circumstances, being locked away a long time or death, but to a royal no matter if the offence is considered small or major it was an insult to the country itself. It was not to be tolerated and therefore death should have been knocking on his door.

But Wolfram was sure that no one had informed the current ruler of that law. Not that Yuuri would concur with an old law like that anyway. But if he wanted, he did have the right to choose Lucas's punishment, Wolfram was just glad that he was able to get away with what he had the day before in the King's study. He felt that something was off, or maybe, it was just the fact that he had known Lucas most of his life, that it wouldn't have felt right to leave his fate up to chance. He knew he would have to punish him for what he did, but still, there was some part of him that had always felt the need to protect his friends, even when he knew they were in the wrong.

"I… I don't know. I know it is no excuse, but I…" he didn't want to say, he had promised Wolfram a long time ago that he gave up that life style, yet now he would have to admit that he hadn't given it up completely. It wasn't like he did those things often, only when he was around the others that he felt his resolve weaken and he gave into temptation.

"You-what, Lucas?" Wolfram said, he had tried to hold his anger back, but it was clear by his tone that,-that was close to impossible.

Hunter had grown tired of this ordeal, he knew most of the history between the two, after all he had known them for a long time, been friends with both of them for a very long time now, and he also knew that Lucas wasn't as committed to living a better life-style as much as Wolfram was, "you were taking drugs again, weren't you?"

"WHAT?!" Wolfram shouted.

Lucas brought his eyes to meet Hunter's, he could only nod, he should have known, Hunter could always tell when he had slipped.

Just as Wolfram was about to say something else possibly more destructive than productive, Hunter quickly asked another question, "what was it? Tell us, what happened?"

Lucas took a deep breath in, closing his eyes he tried to will his heart to slow down, but found it to be a fruitless battle, "I don't know exactly… Samuel and Abagail said they brought it back in Bielefelt lands, they said that it was new, and-"

Before he could finish, a knock as well as another solider entering the dungeon hall snatched their attention away.

"Lord Bielefelt, I am sorry to interrupt, but another letter has arrived." The solider said, while holding out a cream coloured envelope with a blue and white seal. The seal was a beautiful light-blue and white flame inside of a dark blue circle.

Wolfram tore his angry eyes from the demon kneeling in the cell before him and took the cream coloured envelope, "Thank you solider, you may leave."

The solider bowed and quickly left. Hunter moved away from the cell nearing Wolfram in interest towards the letter. "What does it say?"

The blonde's eyes briefly glanced towards his old friend in the cell before giving their attention towards the letter. He was not in the mood to worry about these letters, they were a nuisance in his opinion, right now he had better things to do, like beating the crap out of Lucas for taking unknown drugs again.

He tilted the letter so that Hunter could read it at the same time he did. Briefly his eyes wandered the washed out water mark of the blue flame symbol; a part of him couldn't stop the feeling of dejavu looking upon it; before continuing to the contents of the letter.

"Dear Prince Wolfram Von Bielefelt,

Progress has been slow, however you will be pleased to hear that our plan is slowly taking form. We have been conducting experiments to unleash oneself from the shackles of society and mislead ideals. We have created a pink pill that can free a demon's mind from society's judgment and confinement to allow a demon's natural instinct to take over. The affects are only temporary, and I am afraid it affects each demon differently depending on their level of majutgu, however it can lead to some interesting outcomes.

I believe you have the fortune of seeing the effects first hand. We apologise for unfortunate nature it ended in, we of course, never meant any ill harm towards you or your loved ones. However we could not allow you to stay in the reach of the current ruling, nor could we risk your exposure to the operation underway. As loyal as you are to your men, we knew that you would not abandon them for a trip over the seas if one fell in need of your direction.

You will have to agree that it does promise results, whether the subject is half-demon or full, it will react with whatever majutgu they hold. However, again, I am truly sorry for the crude method in which this situation was dealt with.

Time is coming to a close I am afraid, it seems we may need to take action sooner than anticipated due to the current dealings with the lower forms across the ocean. Lucky it seems as though the pill should be effective enough to show both demons and humans that the path our civilisations walk do not, and should not, cross.

On that note my young sweet Prince, prepare yourself, as the people will look to you. The time for action is now; your decision can no longer wait. But remember, there is only one true way for our people. Those who oppose us do not have a place in the new Kingdom, not even those as fair hair and pure as you, My Lord.

I look forward to a time when my eyes rest upon your soft skin once more. To a time when the people will be blessed with words of righteousness from your lips, and when together we will lead our people towards an era of true demon power.

If only tomorrow would come sooner,

Yours Sincerely,

Leader of the Demon's Order."

_Panic. _

All thoughts concerning Lucas and his fall into relapse now seemed trivial.

_Thump. Thump_. The young Prince's heart rang loud in his ears. His gut twists deeper in more knots, more uncertainty and dread leaking into every part of his being. Worry filling every corner of his body.

An annoying buzz anxiously hangs around in his mind like a mosquito, whispering the words, "_young, sweet, Prince_" as if a memory calling out to him, yet there was no time for that now.

It was the first time they had left a name to the group. That bold statement alone told Wolfram that they were ready, it was time for their coming out party and he was now realising that they were not prepared.

"Shit." Was all Wolfram could say. A million thoughts raced through his head, the main one being a very powerful, very naive and still too young King. He wasn't ready. They weren't ready for whatever was coming next. The distance between them he now regretted, a distance he placed there, one that used to be his control, his own selfish safety net that now would be their downfall.

Placing a reassuring hand onto Wolfram's shoulder, Hunter spoke, "okay, I think I understand now."

Withdrawing his hand, the white-haired demon moved away from Wolfram and towards the cell, "Lucas, tell us more about this drug, where you got it from and how to do you use it? Forget everything else, it seems that this might have been a plan to draw us away from His Majesty and quite possibly, this drug could be the root of their plan."

Wolfram took a big breath in, he would not lose control, he would not cloud his mind with worry just yet, he _needed_ the facts before they could do anything else. And so he listened.

Lucas's eyes widened, he didn't quite understand, all he knew was that suddenly the guilt he was experiencing increased ten-fold. He nodded his head and did his best to recall as many details as he could, "all I know is, Sam and Abby got it from a man here in Bielefelt lands. They said it was a relatively new drug that was supposed to release oneself from their worries and receive a feeling of bliss. I believe it was called… O? Just O. I am pretty sure. I only took half, Sam had the other half, while Abby had a whole one. I dissolved it into my wine, or you could have it with food, it didn't taste like much. It just left a tingling sensation on my tongue, and didn't really do anything for the first hour or so… but then… it becomes a blur."

Tears breaking from their post, Lucas felt words catch in his throat as he struggled to continue, "I-I…don't remember… what was I thinking? How could I… I-I, don't understand. Wolf…I'm so sorry, you have to believe me. I didn't mean any of it, it's all a blurry haze, if-he wasn't there-if I wasn't stopped… I don't know-I-how did-"

Wolfram cut him off, he couldn't handle it. It was one thing going through all that, another coming to terms with it happening from a trusted friend, and now he didn't know what to think. He didn't want to hear about it, he didn't want to think about it.

"Stop. I get it."

Sobs dug deep into the silence of the dungeon. Lucas felt the weight of gravity wanting to chain him to the ground, but he managed to stay sitting in the middle of the cell.

"I know, I'm sorry. And I know you may never forgive me, I know it will never be enough, but-but, I'm so, so sorry. I will do anything you ask, give my life if you wanted, please, I'm so, sorry." Lucas hung his head low, closing his eyes off and prayed that his words would reach his friend. New pain sinks in with the realisation that perhaps, calling the demon before him '_friend_', would be an honour forever forbidden to him now.

"Stop. I know. But I can't deal with this now." Wolfram said, willing his eyes to stay clear from water, and his voice to carry no opinion as he turned to face his second in command.

Hunter moved his blue eyes from Lucas to Wolfram. He was still unsure of what to think about the situation before him, still working through possible options for dealing with the new information.

Wolfram spoke, "right now I need to get to His Majesty before anything happens, so I am leaving you in charge of this situation. He is NOT to be harmed, however, whether he gets reinstated into the unit, locked away, banished, or what have you, is up to you. Consult Waltrana, and decide what you feel is best. However, if you do decide to reinstate him, he will not be allowed to keep his position as second lieutenant. We cannot have someone taking drugs to be a role model for the other soldiers, I will not tolerate it. Also, get him to a healer."

"Understood. Will you be taking any of the unit with you?"

"I will be taking Marcello and Hannah, as half-demons they will be able to tolerate human lands, the rest I leave in your care."

Hunter nodded in confirmation, before following Wolfram out of the dungeon.

The young Prince took one last glance at his friend in the cell, it was clear that Lucas was still suffering from the after effects of the pill he had consumed, considering the amount of majutgu Lucas had, Wolfram was not surprised by the alarming reaction. However what scared him the most was that Lucas only took _half_ a pill, what would have happened if he took the whole thing? More importantly, what would happen if Yuuri, whose own power rivalled his own by far, consumed it? He gloomily prayed that they would never find out.

* * *

**Please review!** I love hearing your thoughts and they really encourage me to update sooner;) Even if they are negative, I don't mind as they get me thinking of how to improve my writing or story:) x


	9. The Calming Conrad

Hi everyone... it has been awhile... sorry! But on the plus side I have written a lot more! So once they are proof read I will get the next couple up soon:D Please stay with me until then *begs* haha :P  
**Thanks again for all all the followers and everything!** It is awesome and always makes my day when I know someone else has enjoyed my story so far:)

**Reply to reviews:**  
**Problemhunter:** of course! I just have this picture of a person hunting for problems... so it amuses me haha Thanks! Well 21 was when I really got into fanfiction so why not:P And 'bat' was because I am a nerd and love batman/DC, &amp; well aren't we all a little crazy? It just works haha But you are right, it would have been better! haha Thanks! That is awesome to hear! Hopefully I can keep it interesting then! And you are right, you just can't rush it:P I have to keep reminding myself, like with this chapter, I thought maybe it might be a little boring and prolonging everything, but I like it and feel it adds to the over all story so hopefully you guys agree:)

**Zafira:** Thank you again! Feeling the love! (I had to google it again, but I love it!) :)

**guest:** haha he was with Yuuri, but now he is at the castle and Yuuri is on his way to his meeting, I explain it a bit better in the next chapter:) Thanks for your review! They could be right:P But yeah, I haven't given you guys much to go on, but I will do that more when they are on Earth:D

**SweetHeaven: **I am glad you liked it! I was a bit worried that some people might not seeing as Lucas is an OC; at the start I wasn't going to write much about the made up characters, however for the overall story line &amp; to explore Wolf's personality &amp; why he is the way he is, it is important to also explore these characters a little. I am the same, I am not sure how I would act:/ But, idk, this is a possible way I guess? I am glad you like it though, thanks:) Ooh I explain that in the next chapter, sorry for making you all wait one more chapter:P haha  
That is still appreciated by me, even more so because it means that it is good enough to be understood by others which english isn't their first language; so thank you:)

**BlueStarLightCB:** sorry about that! It is hard to get the balance of information needed for the over all story line to move forward &amp; get the more exciting emotional stuff between Yuuri &amp; Wolf - After the next one it is pretty much a lot of Wolf &amp; Yuuri:D haha...I probably get too excited about this haha Thank you! And thanks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Calming Conrad**

The sky painted baby blue promises happier days, while the dark orange sun sends a warm embrace to the ships sailing across the ocean towards human lands.

A fleet of three travels the unpredictable, yet strangely calm waters from the Great Demon Kingdom. Although the ships were war ships, they meant no ill will towards Big Cimaron and the humans occupying these lands they travelled to. They were there to solidify peace, however one could not officially send one's Maou and closest advisers without a strong convoy. Still uncomfortable with the need for status and façade, the young King wanted a smaller convoy, while the chief adviser wanted a larger one. And so they compromised, it was decided that three would be enough to ensure safety; in case something unfortunate was to occur; while not being too imposing, or '_show-offish'_ as Yuuri had stated earlier.

The young King spent the last hour of the journey dragged back into unfriendly thoughts. He had tried losing himself in the cool breeze of the wind and the singing of ocean crashing upon the sides of his ship, but of late, those tactics were becoming more and more difficult to employ.

He closed his dark black eyes once more, leaning upon the wooden ledge towards the stern of the ship, he willed his body to let go. The heart ache. This burning inside draining all his energy, he willed it to blow away. Wished for it to be embedded and forgotten along with the cool breeze surrounding his body. He imagined it starting with his tired feet, the cool breeze circling his ankles guiding all negative and saddening burdens to follow up, and up, and up, around his strong legs, past his hidden manhood, dragging out the many hurts and worries hiding within his stomach, past his chest, lifting the burdens from his shoulders, and taking away the unwanted and useless thoughts inside his mind. Then, leaving behind an empty vessel of harmony, one with enough energy to do his people proud, and fulfil his role as King.

But sometimes imagination can only go so far. All that he was, he felt, was a beating heart of hurt, bleeding with worry and uncertainty.

It had been more than twenty-four hours since he had laid eyes on his blonde friend, and longer since he had spoken to him. However, the string of his words still lingered fresh within his mind and heart. It pained him, drained him. Sleep would not allow him passage because of it.

And in an hour's time, when he steps upon human territory, he did not have the luxury to be spacing out; he knew that. Gunter did his best to keep the young master on check; however Yuuri had been prepared for this meeting for many months now. Although a refresher of advice was always good preparation, Gunter's discussions, or rather, lectures on '_appropriate behaviour' _were already lost on Yuuri's ears. Sensing this, the adviser suggested that perhaps some fresh air and time to himself would do the young King good. Yuuri complied and soon found himself staring towards the ocean unable to untangle himself from dreaded worry, hurt and longings for the third Demon Prince.

A few metres away, always hovering not too far out of reach, stood the half-blooded demon. He wore his brown military uniform as expected, however while no eyes lay upon him, his long-favoured smile was forgotten. He stood as the strong, diligent solider that he was, always ready, always watching his King as was his duty. Yet his eyes lay past the black hair dancing with the wind to the far horizon floating further away. Conrad clenched his fists behind his back with a sense of hopelessness as he wondered about his younger brother. A sense of distance now once again physically represented between them.

His mind wandered to a time when the blonde creature was small enough to fit peacefully in his arms. His eyes would lie there admiring the little features making up the tiny person his mother had given life to. He would listen to the soft breaths of the little creature for hours as it brought him great bliss.

Drifting down memory lane, his mind wandered to a time when a stormy night or frightening sound would lead the toddler to his room in need of comfort and protection.

He hears the cries of laughter and remembers the smile as lovely as the sunset before him.

The determination for perfection as the young boy begged for another sword lesson was a memory always leaving him with warmth and affection.

The laughter soon turns to sobs as Gwendal leaves for a trip, but would return to happy ones of relief as the memory shows Gwendal returning; picking up the young blonde before embracing the rest of them.

Pain bleeds from uncontrollable truth, his blood causing tragic distance between them. And so, the master of hurt, worry, and distrust would lead his little brother to unreachable lengths.

Conrad's heart tightens at the memory of betrayal shinning in the young emerald eyes; he hated the sounds of anger in his ears.

Begged the memory of stolen innocence to be but a bad dream.

Wished the cold memories of a broken, angry, adolescent Prince, whose sole purpose of existence was to indulge in sin until he forgot his pain, were untrue. Wished that the tune to the song of their never-ending arguments didn't ring loud in his ears.

Hated playing over-protective brother who drove away people who promised false love to the young adolescence. Despised how _that_ demon knew how to toy with his brother like that; wished he had noticed sooner, could he have stopped it before heartbreak ruined him more?

Nor could Conrad forget the pain of loss once more when he thought that it was over. When he thought he could almost reach that little boy's hand once again with the entrance of the young, kind, Maou. He had held such promise.

The wind blew a cold rush that tore away dreams of an innocent boy who mightn't ever be touched by war and perhaps, cursed blood.

His memory glazed over the many more painful than happy memories of his perception of the young demon. They led to and stopped with the image of him riding to a place he could not travel.

Barely a moment passes that Conrad wonders if he could have done more. Been _more_. _Be _more, for the lost man with half his blood.

The brown-haired half-blood focuses his eyes back on the dancing hair. He let out a sigh, he thought; it was about time to try and switch the young King towards more positive, productive thoughts. He briefly, bitterly, thought that now Yuuri would experience some of their pain. That perhaps now he could learn to understand how it feels to have their past.

Although, he truly never wanted that for the young man.

As he steps across the ship closing the distance between them, he remembers a time when he truly thought Yuuri could be the answer for even this. That Yuuri could be the piece of the puzzle to break through to the untouchable demon and bring back a man full of smiles and hope.

But, it seemed now, at least to Conrad, that perhaps not even their King, one filled with inspiration and indescribable hope could pull his stubborn little brother to a better place with them. Wolfram's stubbornness and distrust would not allow it. Conrad was grateful that Wolfram had grown into a respectable, open-minded man. However, he still couldn't help but wish for more. Perhaps he was greedy, but he didn't want his brother to just be _okay_, he wanted the world for him. He wanted a life worthy of smiling upon.

As he reached Yuuri's side he placed a supportive hand onto the man's shoulder. He glances to the black eyes and wonders how the young demon will handle a situation where he cannot control the outcome. He could not force his ideals on everyone; he could not will people to change their hearts so easily. Conrad knew this notion would trouble the demon, he knew he didn't take any loss of hope well. And Wolfram was not someone so easily understood; he wasn't sure if Yuuri would be able to handle accepting that.

"He will be fine. Mother is there to make sure he doesn't burn down the house in anger." Conrad said with a warm smile.

Yuuri's snapped out of his daze and with wide eyes turning towards him replied, "He wouldn't?!"

Conrad let out a small laugh, "that was a joke. Although, he has been known for taking out his anger on inanimate objects. He certainly does know how to make a mess that is for sure."

"Oh, right, haha" Yuuri said, with a polite smile.

Briefly turning back towards the sunset he took a breath in, willing his body to find a sense of calm.

"Come on; let's have some tea before we arrive." The solider said before turning away from the warm glow of the orange sunset.

Yuuri looked back at the man next to him and then processed to follow Conrad away from the wooden ledge and towards the heart of the ship. It was comforting having Conrad around, Yuuri always felt that everything would be okay if he just stayed near. He was Yuuri's god father after all, and even though he didn't get to know the man until arriving here many years ago, he always felt a connection of home through him. Perhaps that, Yuuri wondered, was the reason he always had a calming effect on him. And so, once again he would place his trust in his god father and trust that Wolfram would be okay.

* * *

Okay, so it was probably a bit of a filler... and I was debating whether or not I should put it in; as I just wrote it when I was at a cafe ages ago to get my brain working haha And exploring ways to express emotions in different ways, but I ended up liking it and I feel that it works pretty well, even more so once you read my next chapter;) Although probably very cheesy... haha

Anyway, I hope to hear from you!** Please review and let me know your thoughts!** Or any tips or ideas you want to share:)

**Thanks again! :)**


	10. Regrettable Distance

**Hi!** This has been so long again...sorry! My beta-reader moved and then when she sent it to me and I went away for work for a week. That's right, finally got a job! And straight away for the first week they wanted me to travel with them! Stressful! And if I am honest with you I am going to have to look for another job soon because I don't think it is for me:S (It's sales pretty much) But beggars can't be chooses :S So, we will see!  
Anyways... hopefully I can update the next chapter soon! I am keen for the next one! It is a little juicy ;) Hehe I just need it proof read:D hehehehe

**Reply to reviews: **  
**Sawyer Fan:** nawww thank you! I am glad I put it up then! From the sounds of it-it was the right choice! :)

**promblemhunter:** really? Well I appreciate it:D I enjoy our little convos! It is very exciting reading how everyone perceives this story, so thanks! That is the first time anyone has ever called my writing "beautiful" and I have to say, it was amazing! Thank you so much, you are too kind! Hehe I know what 69 is;) But I love it! I have a dirty mind too;) It makes me feel more normal when I hear other people think these things too... and let's face it, we are all here enjoying a story about two boys getting together... and I'm a woman...so... idk why I find it so appealing in, but I do hehe haha

**SweetHeaven:** I am glad you agree! Again, I agree with pretty much everything you said:D You know, I read that somewhere too.. because in the books he ends up with Wolf, doesn't he? I want to read them, so I need to find an English translation, have you read them?  
You know, I don't like the whole "perfect conrad" too, perfect anyone annoys me... like I still like him and everything, but he just isn't as interesting as Wolfram. I like characters with more to them:P I still love him though, because he is sweet, JUST NOT WITH YUURI BECAUSE OMG THE AGE DIFFERENCE! haha  
Yes, I am glad you agree! Because for me, I wanted to explore more of their brother relationship, it is just sad to me to just leave it how the anime left it. And the manga english translation is so behind!  
I am glad to hear! Thanks again, I really enjoyed hearing your thoughts again:)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Regrettable Distance **

Wolfram had been pacing in his study at Bielefelt mansion as he read over Gwendal's letter which had arrived soon after Lucas's questioning. The letter informed him of Samuel's and Abigail's bad trips which resulted in both of them being under Gisela's care back at the castle.

He was informed that Samuel had indeed taken half of the pill 'O' and experienced milder effects than Lucas; which didn't surprise Wolfram considering Lucas's maryoku was of a superior category to Samuel's.

Samuel was lucky though, he did not do anything that would cause issue like Lucas had. Instead he had found himself breaking free from the constraints of clothing, finding himself wet and naked lying next to the river close to his family's town house in the kingdom. Samuel had said he remembers thinking how illogical he thought clothes were. Which was strange because Samuel was known for having a bigger wardrobe than his sister; he loved anything to do with fashion and clothing. A spiteful place inside Wolfram couldn't help but think that is what Samuel deserved for being stupid enough to take unknown drugs. Although he knew he couldn't judge too harshly, after all, years ago he would have been right beside him. But Wolfram had grown since then- he had learnt his lesson.

The demon crushed the letter beneath in fingers while he read onto Abigail's trip. Because she had taken the whole pill she'd experienced a much different outcome than the men.

Much like the men, she had a delayed effect of the drug, the details regarding what she was thinking at the time weren't stated; apparently at the moment she was struggling to stay conscious. Gwendal had stated Gisela said she would be okay with a few days' rest, so there was no need to worry. Wolfram almost laughed at the notion that Gwendal might actually care for her health; he knew very well how much his older brothers disapproved of his childhood friends.

From what Gwendal and the others could gather about her trip, once she had returned home to the family town house her majutgu had overloaded, and according to the house staff, she had been demanding to see a man named Lance Barton who -Samuel informed -was her lover back in Bielefelt lands, right before losing control of her water majutgu, destroying the garden. Fortunately their personal guard managed to knock her out before any real damage to the house and servants could occur.

Worry and guilt circled Wolfram like ducklings following their mother; if he didn't have to deal with the whole ordeal, he would be rushing to her side the instant he had heard word that something was wrong.

He placed the scrunched up letter on his desk and stared out the window behind it. He looked towards the murky sky relaying all the information he had. His gut churned with uncertainly; he knew he was missing something, but he just wasn't sure what.

And just like that, it clicked. How easy would it be to hand over food laced with this new drug, that - according to the mysterious letter - wouldn't effect humans, leaving them to believe the food was untouched, but would slowly work its way into the Demon King's system? If it ended anything like Abagail's experience it could be bad. It could- it would, lead to a breakdown in his control, possibly destroying all that is around him, unintentionally attacking a human kingdom, ruining any attempts of trade negotiation, breaking current treaties and sending The Great Demon Kingdom into war once again. The drug seemed to play on either ones desires, or sending one to do things that they would normally not contemplate doing. There was just no way to predict how Yuuri would react if he indigested it. Just knowing that it could overload his majutgu was alarming. Not to mention he would be too powerful to just knock out, like Abigail had been, in that state.

With that thought, Wolfram ran out of the room towards his uncle's study to inform him on this development.

The next twenty-four hours involved frantically trying to work out a plan of action. Waltrana had sent off a letter to Gwendal (who was currently still at the castle overseeing the kingdom while the Maou travels to Big Cimaron) to inform him of the latest discoveries.

Wolfram, Hannah, and Marcello, had left towards Big Cimaron abroad his Mother's ship, with the ex-Maou herself. They had send a letter via pigeon post ahead of them, however if their suspicions were correct, there could be a spy within their crew who could intercept their communication. Traveling to Big Cimaron was the only way to insure they could share their concerns and prevent anything destructive from happening.

The young Demon Prince found himself huddled over the side of the ship once again. His sea sickness had improved, however there were still times that the sea provided to be a formidable foe; this just happened to be one of those times.

He heaved himself upwards and glared out towards the horizon. The clouds above were dark grey, he felt he could practically smell the rain that was about to come, he knew he should probably head inside soon because of it.

"How are you feeling dear?"

"Do you need ask?"

Wolfram replied to his approaching Mother. The ex-Maou's long wavy blonde hair glistened in the light from the fading day as she proudly strutted in front of the few crewmen and soldiers on deck. She wore her favourite long silky black dress; she quietly loved the way the wind would blow through the slit at the front to pick up the material showing off her slender legs.

Her son's eyes lowered to glare across the ship at the soldiers and crew prompting them to quickly move their gaze away from his mother.

Delicately Cacilie raised her right hand to cover a giggle from her child's attempt at protecting her modesty.

"Someone is in a terrible mood." She said, with a fake pout.

Wolfram pushed himself off the ledge to turn around and lean against it with his back facing the sunset, and his attention towards his mother.

"Of course I am. Not only do I have to deal with foolish soon-to-be-_dead_-ex-friends once _I'm _done with them" he said, his grip tightening around a small box in his right hand, "but now I am on another dreaded ship to stop that wimpy king of ours from getting himself into bothersome trouble."

Cecilie's eyes glanced at the box, worry briefly betraying in them before a smile reappeared, as she spoke, "you know Wolfie, there was no real need for _you_ to come personally. We could have just sent someone in our stead."

"And trust them to make it there even if trouble prevents their path? I think not Mother. If you want something done right, then you have to do it yourself." He replied, averting his eyes from her, and settling on the cabin wall across from him.

Bright red lips turned into a cheeky grin as Cecilie decided to play devil's advocate, with her voice dancing with excitement she said, "oh, and it is not because you're worried about His Majesty? And here I thought I was going to witness a beautiful declaration of love once you saved the Maou from peril!"

"Mother!" Wolfram groaned. Butterflies persisted to overwhelm his system. They were always there of late, always looming around his stomach never knowing where to land. And when there was talk of the young King they would make their presence known, reminding him of everything that he wasn't, and everything he should be. It was stupid, and he hated it. There was no need to get worked up over someone who he had put in the past; someone who was his King, someone he decided would be nothing more than his _King_.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Wolfie dear, I think it is wonderful. After all I heard that he tended to you after that mishap the other night, even stayed in _your room_. You can't tell me that was nothing. I have been around long enough to know the spike of fire when I see it."

Wolfram rolled his eyes, "please, he would do that for the house dog if he got sick. Yuuri has no concept of his place in the castle. His heart is too big; he can't help himself but to care for anyone in a situation like that. It had nothing to do with _me_."

Those red lips faded a little as she heard the bitterness in his voice. She was just as exhausted with dealing with Wolfram's acrimony towards Yuuri as much as anyone else, only she felt the frustration of being the only one experienced enough to know the difference between caring for everyone, and caring for _someone_.

"Don't be so quick to judge. You are still too young to know true love when you see it." She said with a genuine smile.

He cringed at the mention of 'true-love' and without much thought, he replied, "Mother please, stop with your silly fantasies. Need I remind you of _your _own luck in that department? The day I believe in '_true love'_ is the day I shave off my hair and live among humans in Small Cimaron."

He internally kicked himself at the insensitive comment; he was overtired and stressed. His ability to refrain from speaking harsh words was dangerously low. However he was not so big that he would admit that out loud; not when his mother was pushing unwanted hope on him.

"_Luck_ indeed! Thanks to my ability to capture love at those times I was blessed with three beautiful sons. And for a parent there is no truer love than that for their own kin. But if I never allowed myself to open my heart when tragedy hit, then I would have never experienced that love."

Wolfram eyes met his mother's, he felt himself go to respond, but stopped when he realised he didn't completely disagree with her judgement. If he hadn't ever given Yuuri a chance (even if it did lead to heartache) he would have never known the joy of loving Greta.

Her smile widened as she met his eyes, it was rare that she felt he was truly listening to her, she still wasn't sure if any of her words were reaching him, however she was happy to know that at least some part of him was trying to understand.

After a delayed response Wolfram softy replied, "I am not sure I understand, nor agree with your belief. However, although she may not be my blood, having the chance to have a child's love and giving it back is truly wonderful. Sometimes I am not sure anything I have done would have been worth it if it wasn't for her."

Wolfram's eyes retreated again, deciding to settle on the near vanished sunset, he listened as his mother said, "she is something special that one."

As she looked over the man before her she found herself almost expecting a little boy who would not quite reach her knees to turn around and jump into her arms- just as he did long ago, but now she was one of the shortest members of her family; second only to her grandchild. Over the years Wolfram had grown, he was a few years off reaching Conrad, and if he was anything like his father he would surpass him, however not reach as high as Gwendal. But now he was long past her, only half an inch from Conrad she guessed. He still wore the duke blue uniform with his blade close by. His blonde locks and emerald eyes were striking as ever, and she knew that he would only grow into his beauty, however beauty didn't mean much to a man who had a heart and mind like her son. She worried for him, worried for the little boy she once watched sleep tucked under her arm at night. Time had changed him, threatened to break him. It was something that had been out of her control, something she knew only he could deal with; if only he would allow himself to heal.

Her eyes moved to his hand which still clenched a small circular box, it was similar to ones she had seen in the past, which lead her worries to increase.

"What is that in your hand?"

Wolfram drew his eyes to the wooden box in his hand and calmly replied, "Plan B."

A knot tightened in her stomach, yet she willed her voice to show no emotion, "and if it doesn't work?"

Wolfram sighed before relying, "then plan C. My soldiers will attempt to knock-out or take-out the Maou before he does anything drastic."

Alarm in her voice Cecilie replied, "That's treason."

"That's saving us from war. Yuuri's dream is to protect us. And that is what we are going to do. Protect his dream; even if it means taking him out. Although, if this works, it shouldn't have to come to that." He said, glancing his eyes towards her before settling them back on the almost-finished sunset.

She didn't reply, instead she briefly placed her hand on his giving it a squeeze before heading inside; feeling it was best to leave her son to think over choices to come.

He stayed like that for another half an hour replaying all the events leading up to this current journey.

Before turning his back on the now gone sunset and retreating inside he found himself whispering under his breath, "_Like a bull huh_…"

* * *

**Please read and review:D **

**Next chapter: **Will Wolfram reach Yuuri in time? Will it come to plan B? (Most likely hahaha) Will this lead to Yuuri forcing Wolf to come to Earth? (Listen, most likely haha)  
BUT OMG I AM EXCITED, BUT POSSIBLY MORE OVER TIRED ATM! Enjoy:P haha  
**Thanks again for reading and staying with me guys! I love you all :D xxx**


	11. When Thoughts Consume You

** Hey:D **Thanks again for the new followers and such! You're all awesome! Please review;) hehe

**Reply to reviews:**

**Guest:** naww thanks! I am glad you came back and read it! Well you are about to find out;) hehehe Let me know what you think of it! I will explain more in the next few chapters:) Thanks again!

**SweetHeaven: **really? That's amazing they are still going! I once read a translation of a "alternative" ending or something, in which I am pretty sure they were together, but there was quite a bit of Yuuri and Conrad mushy-ness in it:S But again, there was this heavy-wolfram-beautiful-thing. But I was pretty confused with the website I read it off, so I am still not sure if it was a fan-thing or an actually short story, you know? :S  
Yeah sure! If you any good ones please send me the link when you can be bothered, but if it is to much trouble don't worry about it! :)  
I read that part in the manga! It was awesome! But I want to read more! Like, how did Yuuri mean it? I wonder what else he was thinking!  
That would have been a good CD to listen to! I listened to one in which Yuuri went to bed with a pillow invention Anissina made where he would get _naughty_ dreams (hehe Yuuri, it's about time you showed some interest in that) so he asked Wolfram to sleep in his own room that night, Wolfram was annoyed of course. But when he was woken up in the morning by Conrad and Wolfram he was confused until he heard Conrad's voice- implying that he still thought he was dreaming when he heard Wolf, and it implied that he actually ended up having a _naughty_ dream about Wolfram haha  
Naww thanks! I am glad you liked it! I agree! She annoyed me in some parts, so I have calmed down her character just a little bit:P haha Same with Gunter, he sometimes annoyed me! haha  
Greta yeah, I think I liked the idea of her and such, but I hated how she would go on about Yuuri more, especially considering how much time Wolfram put into looking after her. It was a strange thing to do, but at the same time I liked the idea of their little family. But you would think that if Yuuri was against getting together with wolf he would have freaked out at how much of a family they were becoming. Thanks again for your review :D

* * *

**Chapter 13: When Thoughts Consume You**

Light piano music played peacefully, not too overpowering, nor too soft that the purpose of playing would be lost. The space in which the pianist played was a grand creamy-white circular room. The not too imposing black instrument had its place to the far right once entering from the three metre high wooden doors, with delicate golden handles.

The walls although white, did not strike a modern sense of Earth, but held a warm, exciting vibe. They were decorated with colourful portraits and captivating landscapes; each held in intricate and bold frames.

As the young king sat at a round wooden table staring onwards to an eccentric painting of a golden sunset and strange beastly birds his mind was torn.

His ears listened to words of the cold seasons to come as the attendees of the meeting took a small tea-break from heavy talk, while his eyes replayed images of a blonde prince who would have delighted in the strange styles of art hanging before him.

His eyes strained for a window with which to ease his mind, perhaps thinking they could search for an image of one who could solve the heartache of a puzzle looming in the dark pits of his chest.

He sighed, closing his defiant and tired eyes, while pushing back on the uncomfortable wooden chair that hosted him.

"Your Majesty?"

His eyes opened and his body responded accordingly; straightening up and looking to the blonde maiden whom had spoken. She continued, with lowered eyes and a warm smile,

"Would you care for some tea and cake?"

"Yes, thank you."

The maiden was dressed in a light pink and white pantsuit - much like formal fitted black and white butler suits back on Earth - placed a piece of cream-filled sponge cake and a hot cup of tea in front of the Maou.

It was not a particularly cold day, however the air in the room had turned stale. Talk for some time had dulled his senses and stiffened his muscles, so when the hot liquid leaked through his lips he could have sworn he felt a spike of life awakening the atoms in which it touched.

As the hour passed all members of the meeting had returned themselves around the circular table. Next to Yuuri sat Gunter, while the other side sat His Holiness, Murata. Conrad had been lucky enough to avoid part-taking an active feature of the meeting and instead was naturally responsible for the king's protection. And so he stood by the door with another trusted solider of their own, and a pair of Big Cimaron soldiers.

Across from Yuuri and his men sat King Rey, who after some internal disruptions previously had taken rule over of Big Cimaron, (allowing discussions of peace between the two countries) and his advisers; three older women and man. King Rey was a man in his forties, with a full belly and golden beard that matched his short golden hair. He was much like Yuuri in the sense that he was determined to find peace among the two countries and move into a future where both their people could prosper without a lingering threat of war. He was, of course, still wary of unsettled hatred among both their people, however over the years King Yuuri had worked hard to improve The Great Demon Kingdom's reputation, and so he held faith that they were taking the right steps towards that future.

Time slowed, perhaps, or the obsession of a longing friend made time unbearable that the double black King could not pull his thoughts away.

After tea he had tried to focus upon the important meeting; he had worked so long to build a better relationship with this kingdom and yet when he tried to listen to discussions, he found more and more Murata and Gunter having to take over control of his part in them.

"Your Majesty?" Spoke a brunette maiden beside King Rey, "Your thoughts?"

Yuuri stared blankly at the woman. He felt a slight push on his foot under the table from his dear dark-haired friend and trusted adviser snapping him out of his daze.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that…?" He said weakly; he felt strange. Not only could he not control his attention, but he had come to feel strange in the body as well. His tongue tingled and his stomach seemed to stir with warm, anxious butterflies.

"Your Majesty? Are you feeling okay? You seem to have been distracted for some time now." Said King Rey, with annoyance dancing on his lips.

Quickly coming to Yuuri's defence, Gunter spoke, "His Majesty is feeling a tad under the weather from the long journey here. I am sure he does not mean any harm; please forgive his… delayed responses."

Finding his words, Yuuri added, "Yes, I'm sorry King Rey, Lady Ashley, honestly I am having a bit of trouble keeping concentration. I am afraid that cake might not have agreed with me, do you mind if we take another small break? This meeting is very important to our country, and I would hate to ruin progress between us due to a weak stomach."

King Rey, although still annoyed at the another delay in their discussions agreed, "Very well. We shell take a break and reassume after dinner."

One by one each member at the table broke apart and with small talk replacing the long silenced piano retreated to their respective rooms and hobbies.

Once entering the guest chambers, Gunter was quick to attend to his king's every need. More so dragging- than guiding, Yurri towards a red-cushion couch beside a burning fireplace. The white-haired demon asked, "Are you feeling alright Your Majesty? Tell me exactly all your symptoms? Did you drink enough water, have you enough to eat?! Oh- I knew we should have taken a day before formal meetings! Please forgive my short-sightedness, I-"

Quick to interrupt before the white-haired demon could bombard Yuuri with any more questions, Conrad spoke, "I'm sure that His Majesty just needs some rest considering the long journey here and lack of sleep."

The older soldier was sure he knew why the young king could not draw his attention to focus, and he didn't blame him either. At times he felt they forgot how old Yuuri actually was. He was due to turn twenty this spring; they would consider him still a child if he were born on their lands, and even younger if he was of pure blood. He was barely an adult, really no more than a teen forced to grow faster than his body was prepared. It was only natural that casting off ones emotions would be harder when he had little years to practice.

Murata took a seat next to Yuuri on the couch and placed the back of his hand onto the other man's forehead.

"Shibuya, you are burning up." He spoke, as his eyes took a close look at the man's face, alarm sank in, "your eyes have turned as well."

Alarmed Gunter stood in front of Yuuri and felt his temperature for himself, as well as taking a closer look to confirm that the young king's eyes had indeed turn to black serpent slits.

Yuuri had undergone training over the last few years that allowed him to take control of his powers; he would no longer change into his full Maou form unless releasing a large amount of majutgu. If his eyes had changed form without his knowledge then they all knew something was wrong.

"Shibuya?" Murata spoke beside him, noticing the distant look on the man's face; however the words were not reaching the king's ears.

"Your Majesty?" Alarmed, Gunter asked, gently shaking the double black's shoulders.

With still no response, Conrad moved closer to kneel before him (beside Gunter) concern lingering as he placed a hand on his shoulder and called out his name.

Yuuri felt dazed, he stared upon the faces looking towards him, yet they held no real concern to him. His mind felt busy and strangely calm; it was an odd sensation. He studied them one by one, they were all familiar to him, yet they were not the one he was looking for. Someone was missing; someone he desperately needed to talk to.

"I think, I am going to go for a walk." He said, before brushing off Conrad's hand and standing up.

Startled, Gunter spoke, "Yuuri?"

"Yuuri perhaps you should rest, you don't seem to be yourself at the moment." Conrad added, standing up as well.

Yuuri looked towards Conrad, barely recognising the worried look on the man's face. Over the years Yuuri had grown and was now the same height as his elder brother, which made him almost half-an inch taller than Conrad.

"I just need some fresh air." He stated, before heading for the door.

As his hand reached for the door handle he felt a spike tingle through his body and softy shook his hand. However, his mind was too preoccupied to worry about it, and so he pushed on and proceeded to exit the room.

The other men were quick to follow, finding themselves almost jogging to keep up with Yuuri's steps as he made his way through the cream-coloured halls to the back gardens of the castle.

Frantically black eyes searched the wide, open garden before them. They scanned across the garden beds to either side of him that were full of many blooming flowers of all colours, then passing the giant three layered fountain at the centre of the garden. They moved to the sun that lingered high above the ocean bed which crashed upon the cliff where the garden was stationed, as he continued to enter the gardens, past the fountain, stopping metres away from the edge of the cliff. The sight was spectacular; the kingdom was famous for its ocean views; however for the young king it held no promise of comfort.

"Where is he?" Yuuri whispered to himself more than anything.

"Your Majesty!" Gunter called out from the far corner of the garden. The white-haired demon proceeded to run towards Yuuri, however a sudden breeze blew, picking up fallen leaves from trees that circled the gardens and headed towards Gunter and Mutura stopping them in their tracks. Conrad was the only one able to keep up and avoid the wind and now stood a metre behind Yuuri.

"I don't see him anywhere. Why isn't he here?" Yuuri again whispers under his breath, barely taking notice of the panicked voices calling out his name behind him. His eyes still lay towards the horizon, still searching for answers to questions that he did not have.

"Who?" Conrad asked, "everyone who came with us is right here. Yuuri, please come back to the room, you aren't looking so well."

Yuuri's tongue felt almost numb, as if he had a sour lolly that now left a strange favour that would stay there for some time. He was vaguely aware that his body was building up power. His mind was clouded; he was all too calm, yet all too busy to notice how natural it was for his body to summon this much power without strain.

"Yuuri please calm down" Conrad said, panic seeping into his voice, "you're powers are upsetting the environment."

"He said he would come, why isn't he here yet?" Yuuri said a little louder. His heart felt heavy, felt as if a weight were preventing his thoughts to lighten.

His arms hung by his sides, his body felt hot, denser than he was used to.

"Yuuri?!" Conrad yelled, as a great gust of wind caught him off balance and sent him flying into the crying Gunter.

Like a tsunami crashing down on innocent lands, his powers began to take control of his body. Each mental lock that once safely sealed away and controlled his power broke away. The dark black hair which normally sat short grew until it reached his middle back, carelessly dancing with the wind.

Power circled his feet as the wind blew to his unknowing command. The sky once filled with peaceful pinks, blues, whites and yellows had now become covered in a blanket of greys and blacks. The smell of rain drifted in the air, the sound of thunder starting to tremble to its master's call.

The young Maou's voice, almost lost to the sound of nature, calls out once more, "where are you? Why did you leave?"

"Yuuri!" A voice called from behind.

The young king's ears stung and wondered if what they were hearing were true. It was the same name many had called out, but yet, it had a different taste.

"YURRI!" His heart beating harder as it heard the voice again.

The double black turned from the ocean view towards the back entrance of the castle, where his men and a small group of unknown guards had gathered. They looked panicked, he briefly noted that they looked worried, scared even, but he was too busy searching to realise why.

"Is that you?" He asks in a whisper.

"SNAP OUT OF IT YOU WIMP!" The voice screaming across the heavy wind picking up around them, the man stood a few metres away from the group.

"Wolfram! What are you doing here?" Said Conrad to the blonde's left.

"It's a long story, mother is inside informing King Rey now." He said, briefly making eye contact with his brother before assessing the situation. Wolfram was irritated and worried, this was their worst-case scenario; it was already Plan B, and it had to work, otherwise they would be forced to use Plan C, which Wolfram really hoped to avoid. And if that didn't work, well, he wasn't going to be around to find out as he knew he would sooner die than let that happen.

He noted that the clouds above were now dark grey, the ocean crashing loudly against the cliff, and the wind singing violently to the will of the Maou's body. It spun circles around the Maou, picking up his wild black hair behind him like a cape.

He was a monster, a beautiful and deadly monster, whose heart was never matched to fully wield that power for harm. But now that power was beginning to take a form of its own.

Wolfram gritted his teeth before calling out, "YUURI! JUST HANG ON!"

The dark black eyes focused in on the body the voice belonged to, and a sense of brief relief flowed through him.

Noticing the way the blonde man's hands rose to block heavy wind pushing him backwards, and the way his stance prepared to stand his ground, Yuuri's mind flooded with sensory information; he realised that it was not normal to feel this way. To be worked up over something like wondering where a friend is, when he already knew the answer. It was illogical, and now his body was responding violently. Confusion was an overwhelming drug sending his control further and further away.

His eyes opened wider in fear as he watched Wolfram push forward in the wind.

"WOLF! STOP!" He yelled back.

Conrad instinctively and protectively grips his brother's arm to stop him.

"Wolfram! What are you doing?!" Conrad spoke, alarm prominent in his voice. Fear apparent in his eyes.

"I have to get to Yuuri now or else we won't be able to stop him" Wolfram replied with urgency.

Conrad's eyes widened and there was raw fear across his face, he said, "It's too dangerous to get close! You are _not _going out there!"

"I have to! I have a plan to stop this, however I need to get close for it to work. You have to trust me! I can do this."

Conrad looked back at Yuuri then his brother, worry still lingering in his voice,

"Tell me what to do and I will do it."

Sending Conrad a sad, understanding smile, Wolfram said softly, "You can't brother. You're not strong enough, you don't have the majutgu. You need to trust me. This is Yuuri we are talking about, I refuse to stand by and watch."

Looking into his brother's eyes Conrad could see the determination and desperation. He didn't want to let him go, but he knew that he couldn't stop him. He didn't know what was happening, and he didn't have a way to deal with this situation, all he could do now was trust that Wolfram knew what he was doing.

"Very well, be careful."

Wolfram nodded in reply before briefly putting his hand on top of Conrad's protective one still on his arm, and gently removing it, then proceeded to move forward.

He lifted his arms up again to cover his face as another blast of wind threatened to push him back. His eyes tried to peek through to see where he was heading, however they were only able to make out a dark silhouette of the figure he was heading to.

"Stay back…" Yuuri whispered, as he watched the blonde demon push against the increasing wind.

His body was buzzing, power around him was overwhelming. He knew that only a fraction of it would cause harm, real harm that would be a stain on his existence. His breaths were becoming heavier; the weight of restraint as he tried to control is powers, his sanity, was as if he was just a child trying to hold back a bloodthirsty lion with only himself and a piece of thread. Panic inside of his heart was meat tempting the lion to break free, threatening to hurt the friend that he had been longing for.

"No…" he said again, as he watched the distance between them decrease, "NO! STAY BACK!"

The wind was fierce element in Wolfram's way, however he did his best to stay low and move forward, so that now he was almost halfway in reach of the other demon.

The black eyes stick like glue as Wolfram approaches, worry overwhelming Yuuri as he calls out again.

"Stop, please, Wolfram. I can't control this… don't come any further."

Whispers of danger surged through Yuuri. He begged for the other demon to stop, to not come any closer. His control was slipping, his vision blurring, tears falling to compensate for his lack of strength, and lack of ability to do anything but watch.

Rain fell from the sky to cover his wet face; each drop of water vibrated with the call from its master.

With now rain in his way Wolfram really couldn't see where he was going, but he knew he was close; he called out, "JUST HOLD ON!"

"NO! STOP! Wolf… I can't control this… PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" He screamed.

Wolfram was now only a metre away. His body was tense, struggling to fight against the overwhelming power emanating from the other.

"I know! Just try to hold on!" He called again.

Yuuri closed his eyes tight, gritted his teeth and stuck his nails deep inside of his palms in the hopes to calm his power.

Wolfram forced his legs to move forward, each step felt as if he was dragging many boulders bound to his ankles with him.

Panic in his voice Yuuri called out, "Wolf! I don't think I can control this much longer, I'm sorry!"

"No!" Wolfram called, as he reached Yuuri. The force around him pushed Wolfram to the ground, to kneel in front of the Moau.

"…before I hurt you...please…run." Yuuri whispered.

"NO!" Wolfram yelled, lifting his head to watch his king before him.

" Yuuri I know wouldn't let something like this ruin all his hard work! OUR HARD WORK! No, I won't leave this spot, because I'm not in danger!"

"YES YOU ARE! I can't control this Wolf…" He pleaded; still not able to open his eyes or lift his lowered head.

With determination in his voice Wolfram said, "You can control it, because you have to, there is no other option than to protect your dream for us! And if you can't and that is ruined, then I don't want to be here anymore, so no. I won't be moving! I refuse to let you ruin all your hard work because of some stupid drug!"

"Drug?" Yuuri mimicked, although he wasn't able to understand what that meant at the moment.

"Yes, drug."

"But-"

"-it doesn't matter now." Wolfram interrupted, "You defeated The Originators, you can beat this too!"

With all of his strength Wolfram managed to push up, leaning on his knee, and reach out to grip Yuuri's shoulders.

"Yuuri, it's okay. Open your eyes." He spoke, doing the best he could to put on a smile.

"Wolf, please, I don't know what is happening, I have no control, please get away from me, or you will-"

Interrupting him, Wolfram said softly, "Yuuri, it's okay. I am going to make it better; you just need to trust me. Do you think you can do that?"

Yuuri opened his eyes; they were as black as the bottom of the ocean and his hair as wild as a savage stray dog; he body only able to follow instinct. Yet, he nodded his head.

"Good." Wolfram said, with as much of a smile as he could muster up.

Yuuri's eyes were wide with fear, but yet, he felt almost calm as he intently watched the blonde reach for something in his pocket.

Wolfram pulled out the wooden box, hesitating only for a moment before opening it up and picking up the large round pill in the centre and letting the box drop to the ground. It was about the size of a milk bottle cap, it was a transparent blue- with a clear liquid inside. He gently squeezed it between his fingers, while ignoring the overwhelming anxiety looming in his gut. He couldn't quite make his eyes reach for the black ones closely watching the scene before him, he whispered, "please don't hate me for this…"

And before the words had a chance to confuse Yuur's mind, Wolfram placed the clear-blue-pill inside his mouth, allowing it to sit between his back molars while reaching up and placing his hands on either side of Yuuri's face; stopping briefly a few inches in front of his face.

"Wolf…?" Yuuri said, as he watched water roll down the demon's face, wondering if it was rain or tears. He was mesmerised by the demon's movements before him that he didn't realise he was letting his control slip and allowing his body to relax to the will of his power.

The wind picked up and lightning started to emerge, but before it had a chance to cause any real damage the blonde prince made his move. He bit into the pill, allowing some of the clear liquid to slip down his throat, and then with the rest still lingering on his tongue, he closed his eyes, titled his head and closed the distance between them.

The double black's eyes widen at the sudden gesture. He felt wet lips touch his and a tongue not his own forcing his lips apart. His eyelids drop to close, his ears unable to listen to the sounds around him anymore, as he felt his arms move to grab the shoulders in front of them, but instead of pushing back -like he did so long ago- he found himself gripping on tight, as if he did push the other away, he would further lose control of the situation. He said he would trust Wolfram, and although his mind wasn't able to comprehend much of what was going on, he found himself complying with the other demon's silent demands.

At first it was strange, he felt a warm tongue slid into his mouth and push something along with it. It was wet, cold and he briefly thought he tasted something peculiar, however soon his thoughts subsided and he relaxed his features.

He was hypnotised. Whether it was right or wrong, what it was, what was happening was no longer of concern; the young king found himself letting his instincts take over and before he knew what he was doing he moved his tongue to dance with the other.

Wolfram felt his body slowly stirring with the drug now passing through both his and his king's lips; he wasn't quite prepared for it to take effect straight away, however he was not surprised due to the amount of majutgu they were now both emitting. Although what did surprise him was the hunger he felt coming off the other as hands dug into either side of him, and lips moved to dominate his own.

Raw shock, confusion and desire flooded his body, his hands falling from Yuuri's cheeks to his chest, gripping tight to Yuuri's shirt as he felt his body rapidly surrendering to the drug that flowed through him. He felt as the other's hand moved to cup the back of his neck and the other his mid-back, pulling him further into him and deepening the kiss.

He should pull back, pull away Wolfram thought, but he knew now that the drug was in their systems they had to stay close; just not this close. This close was painful. Yet, their maryoku was now connected and his senses were blurring to the effects of the other drug. He would take on this burden. He would lose himself to whatever the other demon was feeling and drag Yuuri into a state where he could not hurt anyone else. And before Wolfram had a chance to push away or explain, he felt his body give way. His strength, thought and fight gently silenced as the wind, thunder and rain calmed down. His senses overloaded only registered blackness. A dark cold wave taking him away from the conscious world.

Yuuri's senses only knew the demon in his arms, this smell of roses, rain and sweat was a mystery he wanted to solve. His touch, sound and warmth were elements he wanted to consume. He was a beast wanting to claim and devour all that he was touching, yet as quick as it started he felt the other stop. Nothing pushed back, no tongue invaded his space, no hands gripped his chest, no rapid breaths filled his ears. Instead he felt as the body he was holding fell to his chest. He didn't notice the rain had stopped, nor he did he hear the cries of his name as the others ran towards them. He held the other tight; felt his heart pumping hard inside of his chest before his eyes closed to the image of the unconscious blonde demon in his arms.

And just as quickly as Wolfram fell to the deep oceans of sleep, so did he.

The rain had stopped. The sea now calm and dark grey clouds returning to which they came. The silence was almost frightening as Conrad arrived by the feet of the two lying on the ground.

They were both unconscious, Yuuri was lying on his back in a puddle of rain with his arms still protectively wrapped around the blonde on his chest.

"Wolfram what have you done…" Conrad said gloomily as he studied the two.

"The only thing he could do. He saved us all." Mutura said from beside him. He was the second to reach the scene. Closely followed by Gunter, Lady Cacilie and a few of their guards further behind.

"He didn't have to sacrifice himself" Conrad replied without moving his eyes away.

Lady Cacilie moved to kneel beside her son on the ground. She did not dare to say anything, even though she had an idea of what her son was planning, it still didn't make it any easier to watch her child do something so reckless. She willed herself not to cry, and reminded herself to have faith that it would be okay.

Mutura sighed, and said, "You don't know that he did. He might wake up."

Unable to control the bitterness and hurt in his voice Conrad said, "_Might _isn't good enough."

Gunter moved next to the solider and placed a supported hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. Wolfram's stronger than he looks, he can handle it."

* * *

**Please review!** Let me know how you feel about this chapter. I will be honest, I struggle a bit with it! But I think I am feeling pretty good about it now! But if I can improve, I want to know:) x


	12. Perhaps it's a Sweet Dream

**Hi guys!**So this chapter is a bit of fluff really, and it's a different style writing, but you will get why when you read it:) It has a few flash backs, the first one is from episode 31 I believe, some from what has happened in this story and some I made up too, enjoy!

**Thank you for reading this far and staying with me:D Also thanks to all the new followers ect! :D You all really encourage me along!**

And thanks to **felicity93 **for always proof reading these chapters! She hasn't even watched this anime or anything, so I am amazed she is staying with me for this story! What a good friend:D x (I actually made her get a fan fiction account... haha I am a pushy friend lol)

**Reply to reviews are down the bottom! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Perhaps it's a Sweet Dream**

It's dark.

Cold.

And I think I'm falling.

Falling to a place unknown.

And then suddenly I stop; something warm and strong has got me. Pulling me up by the arm, the sun shining bright behind it, it says,

"Finally, I caught you."

"Wolfram, what are you doing here?" I reply; stunned. How did he get here?

"Well Yuuri, since you are such a little flirt, I put a transmitter on you so I could track you down the world over. Come on, I'm lifting you up"

Wait. Stop.

"One false move and you'll fall too"

Worry deep in the pits of my stomach. No. What are you doing? You could fall too. Don't.

"In that case, we will just fall together" he replies calmly.

"Huh?"

What did he say?

"Trust me." He says with that warm smile, as he pulls me up and out of the darkness.

I trust you.

It's blurry. Am I alone again?

What is going on? Was that a memory?

Right. A memory, from back then. Back before it went silent.

Back when he could sniff me out like a loyal dog. A clingy girlfriend I didn't ask for. Just missing the_ girl_\- part.

He was a noisy parrot always repeating the same concerns again and again.

What is with this world? It's so strange, so different. He's different.

"Filthy humans." He says.

He pisses me off.

"Wimp."

Argh, what's with that?

The boxes appear before me. All of them representing hate, despair and pure evil. They took so much. But I don't feel fear anymore.

A portal…to Earth?

Murata's there, behind me, what is he saying again?

"If we miss this chance Shibuya, then we will never have another chance to go back to Earth."

Words slipping out of my lips, I reply, "no way…"

"Go."

What?

Turning around there he is. That blonde demon disguised as an angel in blue uniform.

"Your loving Earth family is waiting over there, aren't they Yuuri? Are you so cold that you would break your parents' hearts?"

"But Wolfram…"

"Oh, honestly Yuuri, no fiancé of mine would ever be that thoughtless and cruel. Now, go."

Why did you tell me to go? Are you kind, or cruel?

Tears. Silent rivers betraying confusing, unspoken emotions.

Are they mine, or yours?

Panic rising again. Scene changing again.

It's been quiet for a while. He is sitting by the window, a pencil resting in his hand yet it has not touched the blank page resting in his lap. His eyes distant for a while now.

We haven't spoken for a long time. Is there something wrong?

I ask, "hey, how's the drawing going?"

"Oh, Yuuri. It's fine." He says, yet his hand goes to cover the blank page. His face unreadable as he gives me his attention.

"That's good to hear…um," dammit, say something!

"Yes? Did you want something?" He asks.

"Oh, that's right, I was going to ask. Are you coming to Sasha's birthday party? It's just a small dinner really, but I think it should be good fun."

A smile upon my face; it hides that strange anxiety which has been sticking to me lately.

His eyes seem to harden, "oh, that. No. I'm afraid I will be out on duty then."

"Again?"

It's cold. This castle has been quiet lately. Wolfram is always out; it's so boring.

He doesn't sleep next to me anymore. I think something might be wrong.

Moonlight draws my attention to the window; to the man sitting beside it.

A kiss. I'm unmoving as stone.

"I'm sorry…I just had to know. It is okay. You don't need to say anything… I think I finally understand."

What does that even mean?

Wait!

"Don't worry Yuuri, it will be okay."

Where did the noise go?

Silence like a bad fragrance, where did it even come from?

Conrad is there now, standing by the door as I head towards breakfast, "Happy Birthday Yuuri"

Is it that time of the year already?

My little girl runs to me, "Happy Birthday Papa! This is from Papa Wolfram and I!"

I grip the yellow papered box and do my best to smile back.

Her smile is bright, but I sense it is not quite right. Perhaps it's like mine, but I hope I am wrong.

I ask Conrad awkwardly, "where is Wolfram? Will he be coming home?"

Home. I forgot, this isn't his home anymore. "I mean, to the castle today …?"

His smile dims a little, as if he understands more than I. "He sends his apologies but I'm afraid something came up and he won't make it back before you leave for Earth."

"Oh, I see."

No big party this time; I didn't want one. It's just not the same anymore.

Time fades and it's quiet, calm even. Yet I'm always anxious.

Why is it always quiet? It's always lonely now.

You're hurt. Why did you even leave?

Why won't you trust me? Let me look after you.

"I'm a monster."

No. You're wrong.

"Leave me alone."

Why?

Sick. I feel sick. My power, it's out of control.

But.

He came again.

No. Get back. Stop! Wolfram, please don't come any closer, you'll fall!

It's painful. I don't want to hurt him anymore.

I'm falling again and he caught me by the arm and kept me safe.

"Yuuri, it's okay. I am going to make it better; you just need to trust me. Do you think you can do that?"

Don't I always?

He came again. He always comes. Just like I knew he would.

I'm not so blind that I don't see that, I just don't get it. But, I'm glad, I'm happy.

It's warm. The anxiety is gone. The silence not so loud now that he is here.

* * *

** Let me know your thoughts! x **

**Reply to reviews: **  
**guest (one/first to review this chapter):** thank you for your review! I can't wait either:D I am uploading the next chapter pretty quickly (perhaps it will be on here by the time you read this!) and so you will get to see some of his reaction! I am excited! haha I hope to hear from you again :D

**Guest (two):** thank you for your review! And yes, they do need to talk! I will get to that soon:) Thanks for informing me! It is sad Yuuri is still angry at Conrad though! If Wolfram wants a divorce? Does that mean they did get married? - Do they ever kiss or anything in the novels? I HOPE SO! haha... sometimes I worry about my sanity/ and the strange need for two men to get together... it was this very show that got me onto these things and I still don't get why I like it so much, but it's awesome. haha

**Guest (three):** thank you for the review! Yay! That makes me happy! I spend ages trying to put it together so I am so glad to hear that it reached you! Hopefully I can keep doing the same with the next chapters! No, thank you for reading it and supporting me! :)

**BlueStarLightCB:** thanks for the review! hehe I hope you enjoy the next yuuir/wolf moments I have coming up too if you like this one so much! Thanks again! :D

**SweetHeaven:** Sweet, thanks! I have your message there and I will reply soon! Work has been draining all my energy so when I get home I crash. When it comes to replying too I like to take my time so I have been waiting for the weekend! :)  
Yay! I am glad you liked it! Hehe I liked the kiss too! I wanted one, but at the same time I don't want them together so easily. I like the way that it is something Wolfram desires, but something that tortures him at the same time... haha I think I am cruel:P  
Yeah pretty much! Plus I pretty much started this story to get my frustrations out over the anime - I just really wanted them together and in more of a realistic sense :P I swear, I was compelled to write this! And it motivates me to keep going with you and everything else's support :) Thanks again!

**TheAdelaid9:** Thanks for your review! The rest is basically all Yuuri/Wolfram moments, I have a few wolf/brothers towards the end, and such, but really just them two now, so more fluffy/cute/getting to know each other- moments :D I thought I would say that, because I am sure like everyone else you are waiting for them:D (That is me with stories I read anyway haha)

**kkmbigfan1:** hehehe I liked the kiss too;) There will be more;) hehe Thanks for your review! No worries! I understand:) Good luck for your exams! Entrance exams would be for university/collage right? I just graduated from uni last year! It was a awesome I thought, so I hope you enjoy whatever course you choose!

**Sawyer Fan:** I loved your review! I felt the passion! Thank you! Haha I loved the "pass out at the end along with Yuuir and Wolf" - actually amazing haha


	13. A Stubborn Prince

Me again! I was going to upload this on the same page/chapter thing as the last chapter... but then my chapter names wouldn't fit in as they are both long... haha... This is another cheesy moment but idk, I wrote half of it ages ago/like, I don't even really remember haha And it makes me happy, so enjoy! haha

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Stubborn Prince**

In the depths of a retired warship stirs a half-conscious Demon King. The ship sails back from human lands and heads home towards the Demon Kingdom.

The king lies beneath the ship's shelter inside the royal cabin. Three small windows illuminate the room, allowing the warm sun to gently shine on the royal bed. It is a relatively large room with a wooden chest of draws across from the double bed, and two typically matching wooden bedside tables, as well as a wooden desk placed under the middle window.

Yuuri stirred from his slumber, his body feels heavy and sluggish. He could hear sounds of footsteps across the roof above and the muffled voices from outside of the door, but it did not bother him. His eyes slowly opened, allowing the sunlight to bring his world into focus. He lay on his back with his right arm across his stomach and the other out to his side. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed a weight preventing him from moving his left arm. Turning to the side his stomach tightens as he saw a bundle of blonde hair resting on it.

He is frozen as he studies the man beneath the black bed sheets. Wolfram was facing him, curled up and silent; still at sleeps beck and call. It had been a long time since Yuuri had awoken to the young demon sleeping. It was a strange feeling to him now. But he knew he didn't hate it.

He noticed Wolfram was wearing some of his blue pajamas, then noticed he was also wearing a pair, the black pair he often avoided - due to not wanting to spend his whole life devoid of colour. He figures someone must have changed them, considering he recalled standing in the rain - there wasn't any way they would have allowed him to wear the blue pair and Wolfram the black, even though it should have been clear which his favourite pair were. He sighs, was it bad he still wasn't used to passing out and waking up, realising that someone else had stripped him down and dressed him?

Briefly he observed how appealing he found the other in _his _pajamas, but he quickly pushed the thought away as he realised how weird of a thought that was.

Memories of the previous day (although he was unware of how long he had been unconscious) flashed before his eyes. It was unbelievable and confusing, but he knew he was safe now. He recognised the ship, he could conclude that after that scene his advisors would have taken them here, instead of staying in territory where they might consider an incident like that to be something of their doing.

His cheeks burn red with the memory of passion against his lips, although now he realises that perhaps it had nothing to do with passion, and more to do with whatever it was he thinks he felt pass through his lips. Had Wolfram drugged him? He thought, a little startled, although not all too surprised at how far the demon would go to save him and the kingdom. He still wasn't sure of what had happened, however he was sure that whatever Wolfram did, had saved him and his people from disaster. He felt a headache forming from the many questions appearing in his mind, but a memory of the blonde falling limp within his arms alarmed him. His eyes drew in closer to the demon, watching for the silent breaths exiting the man's lips, and despite logic telling him there was no need to- as he could see the slight rise of Wolfram's chest- he found his free hand reaching out to gently press against his neck.

Warm, and beating; Yuuri felt his breath release and a smile appearing. Perhaps it was all just a dream; hell, it felt like one, he thought.

His fingers lingered, briefly mesmerised by the heat coming from the other's skin. Wolfram used fire maryoku after all; he was always warmer than the average person. As the black eyes took in the sight before them, Yuuri thought - stubborn.

Stubborn is the word he would have to describe Wolfram. There of course, were many words that fitted the young unconscious demon, but stubborn is the one that comes to his mind. He remembers thinking that 'beautiful' would be the word he might have picked, if he didn't know the blonde as he did. But, the more he thought of that word, the more it didn't do the young demon justice. Sure, he was a stunning creature, anyone would have to be blind not to see it, but the real truth was, that his personality was anything but beautiful. Beautiful to Yuuri first meant, a pretty face, a nice, easy going temperament, and a personality that would inspire great peace and tranquillity.

The demon before him was none of those things. He was fiery, passionate, angry, opinionated, snobby, selfish, confusing, infuriating and many other things. It was a personality that could talk you into half-nude paintings, or send you to the doctor for chronic headaches. He also possessed an ability to test anyone's tolerance limit, Yuuri recalls learning many things about himself and his patience just from being around the demon.

However, he smiled, knowing that blooming from that passion, the demon's loyalty, drive and wonder had led, and would lead to many more heroic deeds. Again, the young king found himself in the prince's debt. Wolfram had refused to take no for an answer, he refused to give up on a dream that wasn't even his own, all because of that passion and loyalty he had towards the double black. And because of that, saved him again. To know that even though they were not on the best speaking terms, that, he mightn't know the blonde as well as he had thought, and that he wasn't even sure that Wolfram liked him as a person anymore, that it would still never effect those things. That he would relentlessly risk his life to prove all of that. Those parts of his personality would never change, and for some reason the young king found great relief within that notion.

A smile still comfortably sitting upon his face, the young double black decided to steal this precious moment, and return his head back down against the pillow, not wanting to move from his spot beside the sleeping, stubborn, prince.

His arm under the other curled around and pushed the blonde closer to his chest. He knows he is probably risking his life, however he thought, perhaps he could blame it on the drugs and lack of sleep. Plus, there was something inside of him telling him it was important to keep close for now; he wasn't sure why, but he trusted that instinct.

He turned to his side and wrapped his other arm lightly around Wolfram; not wanting to move too suddenly and wake him. He felt warm and calm. His eyes feeling the heavy weight of sleep calling back out to him as he burrowed his head closer to smell the sweet scent of rose and rain lingering in the gold locks.

* * *

**Please review! Let me know your thoughts! **

Also I will try and update soon however I am currently up to date with what I am writing. (Well I have a tone more written, but they are chapters all over the place really) Normally I hold onto chapters way in advance because IDK I AM WEIRD haha But I will try my best! Also it depends when my beta-reader for this story has time to proof read... but hopefully I will have something done by next weekend:) x


	14. To resist Sleeping Beauty

Hey I'm back! And sorry! It's been so long... to be honest I just had a writer's block due to stress of getting my silly little life together! It's not perfect yet, however I will now be studying animation next year so it's getting there! I just badly need a job:S So if you live in Australia(VIC) and know of jobs let me know! haha... it's worth a shot haha

**IMPORTANT: HAVE YOU MISSED CHAPTER 14 (TAB 12: Perhaps it's a Sweet Dream)?** I uploaded it at the same time as chapter 15 and I noticed a TONE of people reading 15 and not 14... so please, go back, you missed one! **And I am about to do the same thing** if I can keep myself awake, I have another chapter after this to upload, either soon or tomorrow morning. SO CHECK WHERE YOU ARE UP TO! :D Please and thank you! x

I did want to upload this on christmas day (I am not religious, but x-mas is still a bit of fun) so HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (That's the inclusive way of saying that right?:P well you get what I mean!) But I was wore out by the end of the day, then the next day I was just in a crappy mood so I just watched a lot of Flash... you feel me? haha... okay... I will stop wasting your time now haha

I will reply to reviews down below:) x

* * *

**Chapter 16: To resist Sleeping Beauty**

Light chatter filled the room in which the young prince slept. His gold locks fall further across his face as he unconsciously buries his head deeper into the side of the other occupant of the king sized bed.

"Oh, he moved again. That's a good sign." Said Murata, he sat beside the bed on a blue, cushioned chair.

The other occupant of the bed couldn't hide the blush that had formed at the sudden contact to the side of his stomach. He briefly let his eyes wander to the curled up demon beside him, before resting them back on his friend sitting next to the bed.

"Yeah, but he still hasn't woken, even briefly. I don't understand. Why it is taking him so much longer? I woke up yesterday, but I remember coming in and out of consciousness a few times before that." Yurri said, gripping a book tighter in his lap. Murata lent it to him while he was bed ridden.

Sighing Murata pushed up his glasses and replied, "Like Gisela said, he used Binding Sight on the both of you. It allows one partner to experience the effects of a certain drug that the other has consumed. Or in this case, it is a medical version of the drug that also puts the consumers to sleep. It is used when someone like yourself with extreme majutgu or someone with too little majutgu to process a drug effectively, to connect with the other person's majutgu and, I guess, have two bodies instead of one processing the initial drug. Unfortunately, what she didn't want to mention was that it is highly unpredictable and dangerous. If the person with lesser majutgu body can't handle their partner's majutgu, then it could do serious damage to their body. That is why it is rarely used, how he even got his hands on it is another thing. And I don't need to mention the fact that your power is unrivalled. "

Unable to hide the worry in his voice, Yuuri replied, "Gisela mentioned something like that. Although, to be honest, it was all a bit hard to understand yesterday. My head is still a little sore. She just mentioned something about needing to stay physically close until we both recovered, because…um…"

It wasn't often that the Great Wise Man would fidget, yet now, in front of his dear friend he could not give him the full reassurance that everything would be okay, as he knew Yuuri wanted to hear. And so Murata moved his eyes away from the other and stared at his black trousers while playing with the hem of his black jacket. He said, "Because your majutgu and spiritual energy is connected. So it is as if both your bodies are working to process the drug, and heal whatever damage it caused to your system together. Which is probably out of your system, otherwise you wouldn't have woken. However due to Wolfram having less power, and the fact that this drug 'O', that was in your system originally, works differently depending on the majutgu, it is going to take some strain on his body. So it best to stay close in case you're still connected and he is still using your system to overcome the damage it has most likely caused in his, otherwise he…might not be able to handle it alone."

"That sounds…much more serious than I first thought. Will he be okay?" Yurri said, drawing his eyes back to the sleeping demon beside him. They were back at the castle now. They had arrived two days ago, with Yuuri properly waking from his slumber yesterday to find they had been place in the royal chamber.

"I… well, he seems to be doing remarkably well considering everything. I mean, he is a very powerful demon. If it had been anyone else in his place they mightn't have made it through the first few hours. He is lucky to be in the condition he is." Murata replied, doing his best to keep his voice even.

"I see." Yuuri said sighing, "You know, it has been years and I still haven't gotten used to this world. I didn't even think drugs were that much of a problem here compared to Earth. But it seems even the Great Demon Kingdom has its own problems with drugs and alcohol. But, that aside, I just hope that Wolfram wakes up soon."

Even though he woke yesterday, not quite understanding what he had been told, he was furious that no one had tried to stop Wolfram from making the reckless move he had. However, he was quick to realise that his advisers had little control over what had happened, and he apologised later in the day for his outburst. Although, considering he was a gentle man by nature, his outbursts (unless in extreme situations) where never that loud, or unreasonable. He knew already that when the demon next to him woke, that he would not see anything wrong with what he had done. Yuuri's people were conditioned to sacrifice for their kingdom and its Maou, and the more years that passed, Yuuri was beginning to understand that. However it still didn't lessen the pain knowing that someone had made a sacrificed for his sake.

Murata watched the scene before him with slight sadness in his heart. He had seen the effects of this drug in some of his past lives, and in his experience it wasn't something to be messed with. However, that was now many lifetimes ago and Gisela had assured him that the medical adaptation of the drug was more reliable - if only that would lessen the dread in his stomach and pain in his heart, he thought.

"He has made it this far, and if anything, do you know a person more stubborn than Wolfram? I don't see this stopping him from doing his duty" Murata said, trying his best to keep his dear friend and himself in a positive mood.

Brightening up a little, Yuuri replied, "You're probably right. He should be fine. Although I doubt I will be once he wakes up and realises where we are."

They both laughed at that notion, knowing perfectly well how Wolfram could be in awkward situations like this. Yuuri was glad he was the first to wake. If Wolfram had woken before him he was sure that the demon prince would not have appreciated the state they were tangled in. Yuuri's stomach stirred with the memory. He had awoken with his head resting on the demon's chest and his left leg draped across the blonde's legs, with Wolfram's nightgown dangerously high and blankets kicked mostly off the two. He was embarrassed to say the least, but he couldn't quiet forget how cosy he felt. However the cosy feeling was quickly replaced by the unwanted reminder that he had not been alone in the room with just the prince. In fact, the second prince of the castle, Wolfram's second oldest brother had been watching over them for any signs of consciousness. Apparently many people were taking turns watching over them. They hadn't bothered covering them with the blanket again as Yuuri had been kicking it off in his sleep. He cringed with idea of them watching him sleep, let alone knowing that they had watched him cuddle another man. Another man who happened to be their younger brother none-the-less, times like these he wished he could run away and hide back on Earth.

After the laughter had died down, Yuuri allowed his eyes to wander back to the blonde demon, while ignoring the nostalgic feeling he got from seeing the man in his bed in that ridiculous frilly pink nightgown. It seems once they had returned to the kingdom someone had changed them into their preferred sleepwear (Yuuri tried hard not to think about being changed like some sort of child yet again).

Breaking the silence, Yuuri let his thoughts wander out loud as he said, "You know, he asked me not to hate him… right before… well…you know."

Murata lowered his head and willed his eyes not to look at his blonde friend before responding,

"Listen Shibuya, we all have things in our pasts that we aren't proud of. And, although you personally haven't been in a situation where you might feel ashamed of something you have done, you have to understand that not everyone is as lucky. From what I have heard here and there, Wolfram might have some things that he wants to keep to himself. And I heard what happened in the baths a few days ago, from the sounds of it he is coming to terms with some of his more recent actions towards you, and he doesn't like what he is seeing."

Turning to face Murata, Yuuri replied, "But I told him it wasn't like that, that I didn't see it as… well, I don't think of him badly."

"I know, you are too kind." Murata said with an understanding smile.

"He said that too." Yuuri said with exhaustion. He was beginning to hate the word 'kind' from the amount of times he has heard it since arriving on these lands. It was really in the way people said it that bothered him, he wasn't sure if he liked it. It was as if they were implying that it was both admirable, but also something that one should not be proud of, as if the trait was a rare quality, and should not be one that a strong leader holds. He knew that it was because most of them had seen things worse than what he could imagine- things that made them cynical. That is why he had to stay positive, keep teaching his beliefs in the hopes to convince them that a stronger, brighter future could only be achieved his way. It just doesn't mean that-that word didn't irritate him. "Anyway, what did you mean you heard things here and there? What did you hear?"

"Shibuya, rumours are just rumours, and personally, I don't get why it's such a big deal, however, Wolfram is a proud man. You are his king and someone he clearly admires. Can you blame him for wanting to stay in your good graces? Just let it be, if he wants you to know he will tell you himself."

Huffing, Yuuri replied, "Yeah, you are probably right. I am just getting pretty sick of all these secrets. They want me to lead them, yet at the same time they don't want me to get to know them well enough to understand. I mean, Conrad and even, dare I say, Gwendal now, are slowly opening up to me about their past. Gunter has always been helpful teaching me the important history of the kingdom, but it is hard to understand their position unless they are willing to share it all. It's been helpful getting to know people like Gisela and Sasha more. Sasha especially has been helping a lot when it comes to understanding what the common people want and need. But Wolfram … I don't know. I just don't get it. We used to be so close. At least, I thought we understood each other for the most part. Yet, now I am beginning to realise I know very little about him. And I know that I am being unfair, but it is frustrating, you know? I just can't help it."

That feeling of constant anxiety was starting to come back now that he was fully awake. Now that he understood what had happened, he remembered all the issues he had yet resolved.

"You know Shibuya, whether you like to believe it or not, you were engaged for the most part. I get that you were uncomfortable with the idea of being betrothed to another guy, however you have to understand from his perspective it was only natural. I mean, without realising it you started it all. He didn't get that you would not just accept his presence, as I doubt he has ever heard the word _no_ from someone in his life. I mean, look at him. He's a rare specimen even amongst demons. Putting aside his hot-headed personality, most people would be crazy not to want to be with him. But you-"

Yuuri was quick to cut him off; he didn't need a reminder of how much others adored his friend looks.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm stupid and just didn't get their ways. I really didn't think he took it all that seriously. The only thing he cared about was his pride and reputation, so in respecting that, I didn't do anything about the engagement. I thought it was more of a front. I know it is a crappy excuse, but hell, I was just a kid. My life was turned up side-down in a blink of an eye. How else was I mean to take it all? If I could go back and fix it all I would…"

Sighing again, Murata replied with sight disappointment creeping in his voice, "Yeah, I know. But come on Shibuya, a front? For all those years? Who are you trying to kid?"

Silence settled between them again. Yuuri wasn't sure what to say, no one had really comforted him about the engagement. No one questioned the way it ended or even how long it went for. He wasn't so clueless that he didn't sense the annoyance from the older men around him. At first, he thought, that perhaps they were frustrated at the fact that their little brother was adamant about holding onto it, and maybe some part of it was that Yuuri was sensing. However it became obvious once their little brother left the castle that they were holding some resentment towards him too. He guessed he couldn't blame them, after all, now looking back on it he was essentially leading their brother on. He said no to it all plenty of times, he protested that he could not be with another man and embarrassed himself with his childish outbursts. Yet, he never really did anything about it. He never put his foot down to last, he never sent soldiers to take the other demon from his bed, he never stopped Wolfram following him around and keeping him company. The truth was, he quiet enjoyed knowing that he was always there. He felt he never had to look back with Wolfram near. Sure, they had a rocky relationship, but no one could ever say it was a dull one.

"You're right Murata. There is no excuse, and I have nothing to say to defend myself. I just got used to it, and to be honest with you, I didn't mind the way things were. Even if it was all just a joke." He replied, with a touch of bitterness.

Taking off his glasses to wipe the lenses, Murata replied, "Listen, don't worry about it now. You were just a kid coming from a different world. You have done a lot of good in this country and you were bound to make a few mistakes. As long as you learn from them and move forward then I don't see any real harm. Wolfram might be hurt now, but he will get over it. Demons live a long life; you would be surprised about how much that changes people."

He gave his best smile in the hopes to cheer up his gloomy friend as he returned his glasses to their spot. Then with his brows furrowed he said, "More importantly, why the hell aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Yuuri was wearing his light blue pyjamas minus the top.

Without much thought Yuuri replied, "He's hot."

"True, but I still don't see why that has anything to do with you not wearing top." Murata said with a smirk.

Yuuri's eyes quickly returned to Murata, his checks flushing furiously he replied, "Ugh, not what I meant! As in boiling _hot_, temperature, not - never mind. Gisela said to keep the blankets on him as he needs to stay warmer than the average demon, to help his body process this all. And I thought that perhaps the blankets would restrict him if I sat on top of them, as he normally likes to move around a lot. So… this was my only option."

Getting up from the blue chair, Murata couldn't supress his amusement; with a wink he said, "Whatever you say, Your Majesty."

Yuuri pretended to throw his book at the other man before watching him head towards the door.

"Well on that note I am off. Enjoy the novel, but no touchy-feely with sleeping beauty over there while I'm gone, okay? You may be king here, but it still doesn't give you the right."

"Murata!" Yuuri cried, leaning down he picked up a white slipper and threw it at the man, however Murata made it out in time with the slipper making contact with the door. Laughter could be heard as the man made his way down the hallway.

"That ass" Yuuri mumbled with humour.

Once again it was quiet. Yuuri felt it was strange to be alone again in this room. It was now after noon and he'd had visitors since morning - he was grateful that Murata would be the last one for a while.

The young king leaned back into the bed and let the book rest in his lap. He wondered if it was strange that he felt somewhat awkward in his own room. Looking around he noticed pictures and belongings, like the baseball sitting next to Greta's drawing of him, Wolfram and her (which was framed on his desk), the strange creature – cat - thing Gwendal made for him, the photo of his family back on Earth and the books Gunter gave him - everything that added to the room making it his own. Yet, in his own room he felt like a stranger once again. It was as if he was suddenly fifteen again, not knowing this world and expected sleep quietly with a strange boy apparently equitant to his age, yet told he was really older than his own grandfather. Magic, dragons, demons, _him_ _king_. How was he just meant to accept that? To believe that he hadn't just hit his head and gone crazy?

But now he was a man with more knowledge and more heart for this world, and because of that, he had the realisation that this was now his home too. In fact, it had become the home  
he held in his heart without much thought. Slowly his time here, risking his all for these people and this country had turned into risking it all for his own country and for the people he considered his family. A half-assed smile briefly spread across his lips at the notion of family who were once strangers. So to feel on edge and strange in his own room, in his own castle and land was, well, annoying, weird and he concluded, it was indeed strange.

Yuuri was sitting up with a few white pillows at his back, with the other demon curled to his side. Wolfram's head neglected his own pillows and instead he instinctively and gently pressed his forehead against Yuuri's exposed stomach. His hands were lazily curled up beneath his chin, while his legs were pulled half in towards his own chest.

Yuuri found himself painfully aware of the small stands of hair that softly stroked his skin each time the other demon stirred. The soft tickle of hair once again sent sparks to his stomach as the unconscious demon's hand pushes strands of his messy curls from his face, and then returns it back to its place under his chin. The other demon almost laughed as he watched those same strands of hair fall back to their place, making the sleeping prince's attempt pointless.

Yuuri stopped himself before his right hand touched those same gold locks. His fingers pulling away with shame, and perhaps, disappointment as he realised what he was doing.

His body was heating up and he had never quite felt this worked up before. He was acting in ways he knew deep down one shouldn't act towards their friend, yet he had this unnatural curiosity and obsession that was beginning to become too strong to resist.

With a sigh, his hands reached up and rubbed his own face, in the hopes to wake himself out of his unnatural ways.

"Right… so, book time. _Tales of the Seventh Maou_. A history book, really, Murata? I've really got to start bring my own books from Earth from now on. Perhaps a game-boy too." He said under his breath before taking up the novel and forcibly dragging his mind to focus on it.

* * *

**Review? Thoughts? You know I love to hear from you:) x**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE :D X **

**Replies to review: **(I am replying while half-asleep...I hope these make sense haha)  
**Guest(1) 'Just a little more Yuuri':** I agree! Yuuri just a little more! But when he is awake otherwise someone will be spending time in Jail! Thanks for your comment, I hope to hear from you again!:)

**Daygon Yuuki:** it wasn't soon...sorry! But even "update soon" gives me motiavtion to keep going and reminds me that people are reading this, so thank you! I hope to hear from you again :)

**Guest(2)for review for chapter 13:** I agree! He is slowly understanding that he is feeling things other than 'just friendship' for Wolf. I am 'sighing' with you, hehe thanks for your review! I hope to hear from you again :)

**SweetHeaven:** long time and I am horrible at replying! Sorry! I will reply soon once I get back from camping! But in reply to your review...hehe I am glad you liked that! I wanted to show how Yuuri is noticing Wolf, and in ways that a friend might not, the start of something special! haha And I am so glad you said all that because I also think that all those things are important! Smart and funny are something I really have to remember! But I totally agree with the 'loyal' thing being the only thing that keeps them together in other stories, I hate that too- it feels too one sided. And I want them to equally want each other, like in my first chapter, wolf saying, "I want to be wanted". Honestly, every time I read your reviews it reinsures me that everything I want to get across, is reaching! And that you clearly desire to see the same depth in their relationship that I do! Just everything you said about things annoying you in other stories is the exact same way I feel when reading some others! Which is why I created this story as it was bugging me! Thank you so much again! I love hearing from you:)

**angel9507****:** It wasn't quiet soon sorry, but your comment, as well as others, gave me motivation to stare at my story and eventually remind myself that I can do this and that people are enjoying this story. Thanks, even little things like "update soon" gives me support and encourages me to continue:) I hope to hear from you again!

**wind dancer1981****:** hehehe thanks! I am so glad you are enjoying it and I hope by the end you still think it is amazing! Thanks so much for your review, I hope to hear from you again, your encourage means a lot :)

**Wolfinthedark:** omg I can feel the passion coming across the scene! Thank you so much for your review! It means so much, especially because I was trying to get those emotions across and explain everything that happened in a realistic sense. I loved your review and I hope to hear from you again! Thanks :)

**sachesan****:** hehehe I loved that too... that was the fan-girl inside of me coming across. Also, I think we have all felt the need to be physically closer and just hugging or touching a person can, idk, fill that craving we all have. Thanks so much for your review! I hope to hear from you again :)

**aoin88:** Simple and straight to the point - I love it! It wasn't too soon, but here is the update? haha Thank you for your encouragement and I hope to hear from you again:)

**Alli:** hehe yay! I am glad! This review really put a smile on my face! Well, to be honest all of them do! But I was feeling particularly down that day and when I got this it gave me the motivation to keep writing and remind myself that I can do this. So really, thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hear from you again :)


	15. A way to wake

**READ CHAPTER 16/ TAB 14\- AS I UPLOADED BOTH AT THE SAME TIME-ISH... like half an hour ago... **I loose track of time when I do these things... haha But I noticed people missed a chapter when I uploaded two chapters at once last time, so check where you are up to and if you have missed anything before proceeding please:) Replies to reviews are there as well x

**Daygon Yuuki****:** hehe that's true, thanks! :)

Thanks for everyone for reading and all the new followers ect... I appreciate you all and I love hearing from you! x

* * *

**Chapter 17: A way to wake**.

An hour had passed and the double black felt restless. He had tried to distract himself from the warm presence beside him, but more and more he found his eyes cheating on the novel in front of them with the blond hair, and now the gentle hand that had casually and comfortably curled around him. It had been almost twenty minutes now since the unconscious prince started to curl himself innocently – and unknowingly - around his king. Yet Yuuri still felt the deafening of his heart beat in his ears. Not to mention he was sure he was blushing.

The room was lit by the soft glow of two candles on the bedside table next Yuuri's side of the bed. It was just bright enough for him to read, yet not bright enough to light the corners of the grand royal room.

It was strange to Yuuri that outside of this room he knew the castle's occupants were like busy worker bees, trying to figure out what had happened only a few days ago, as well as reviewing all security checks around the kingdom.

A part of him felt guilty that he wasn't also out there helping, but the other part of him secretly - although perhaps not that secret to some - was grateful to be allowed to keep an eye on Wolfram while he was in this state.

He felt a leg not his own move to pass over his right leg and nestle between the small gap between his legs. His left hand had already lowered the novel to rest on the little space he had on the other side of him, as his eyes gave up on the battle to stay faithful to the novel.

His breath silenced for what felt like eternity as the blonde demon took a large and unexpected breath in. Then as if it was completely normal and natural of him, he tightened his grip around Yuuri, reaching his right arm to pull the other closer, his right leg to squeeze tighter, pulling the other that fraction closer to snuggle his head further against the other's side - as if Yuuri was but a pillow to mould himself to.

Instinctively Yuuri's hands drew up. He felt like stone once again. Yet the kind that had been sitting in the blazing sun for hours - left there to heat every ounce of it. Sweat glided down his face with a mixture of anticipation and utter terror.

Voices inside of his head spoke all too quickly. Each one of them spoke of deny, pleasure, horror, guilt, and shame. One particularly - and well known to him told him to get up and run. To deny and never look back at the unspoken, sinful scene in his bed.

Yet as hot breaths melted his side, his stomach craved more heat. A pit lower and lower to a place just above the foreign, pale, exposed, knee resting where it should not, stirred with a louder call.

That aside, his arms chose to neither take nor run. Instead they took their place to rest, one below the exposed shoulder (not wanting to soil the soft skin that he had no claim over) to the middle back of the sleeping prince. While the other lightly held the fore-arm resting on his stomach.

A smile as gentle and secretive as a moon flower that only blooms in the moonlight spread across Yuuri's lips.

This scene was not new to him- he couldn't count the number of times they had woken in compromising positions while sharing the same bed. Yet it was still an intriguing and terrifying experience. A part of him knew it was silly to feel this way – to be confused, scared and at peace all at the same time, but without much thought he had decided not to run anyway. He was tired from battling with himself and those strange, confusing emotions inside, instead he allowed himself to act without thought.

"Mmm…" Sound escaped the sleeping demon's mouth.

_Ba-dam_, Yuuri's heart whispered.

Mumbling, Wolfram sleep talked, "Mm…don't leave… not, fair… Mackenzie not… again… Mac-k!" Suddenly, jerking the green-eyed prince woke.

Yuuri's body tensed and he let out a small cry as Wolfram's hands gripped tight around him, digging his nails into Yuuri's side.

All that they could hear was the loud pumping of their hearts as Wolfram took in his surroundings.

"Wolfram…?" He didn't know what else to say. He had been waiting almost two days for the man to wake, however now that he had, and was so clearly distressed, Yuuri felt dread take a hold of him, warning him to not make any sudden movements.

Confusion was a hazy cloud blocking all thought from Wolfram. The first thing he noticed was the warmth. He felt cosy, comfortable and mostly relaxed. He felt his hands lessen their grip as he took a breath in. His eyes were clouded over and it was taking some time for them to adjust to his surroundings. He slowly moved his fingers and noticed the smooth texture under them. He felt the heat sink through his cheek and mindlessly enjoyed the confusing bliss.

That was until he heard it. Heard the voice that plagued his dreams and pulled at his heart strings.

His eyes open wide, his body still, as he felt the gentle rise and fall of the other man's chest. It was blurry, but he could now make out the creamy white skin lit by the little candle light. His eyes slowly moved up and down noticing his own exposed leg draped across the blue pyjama pants, and his arm carelessly embracing the creaming white skin. His head lifted slowly, and his eyes wide, dared to look up at the face staring down at him.

"Wolfram? How are you feeling?" A soft voice and small smile spoke again.

Kind eyes were not seen by the emerald ones as, as quick as cat avoiding unwanted affection, Wolfram jumped up and away from Yuuri.

"Wolfram! Careful!" Yuuri cried at the sudden movement.

One leg tangled in the sheets awkwardly sent Wolfram backwards and into the far-right bedpost.

"Ouch!" He said, as his arms reached out to grab a hold of something for balance.

Before dizziness took a hold of Wolfram again and sent him flying over the bed, Yuuri was quick to pounce forward and grab Wolfram's outstretched arms.

Wolfram's eyes had closed for impact, but that never came. He opened his eyes finding them staring at the hot hands tightly gripping on his arms. His breath caught, his heart was pounding uncontrollably and his mind was still dizzy from his deep sleep and the effects of the drugs.

His eyes moved down to his legs, one that was still caught up in the blankets and the other bent high in the air. His face turned a crimson red as he saw his dark navy blue underwear exposed. His chest tightened and with a scream Wolfram's free leg reflectively kicked out, forcing the young king to let go and fall backwards onto the bed.

All that the blonde prince knew was that he was in trouble. He wasn't allowed to be here, not in this position, not wherever it is he was. It was torture and his heart screamed for more and less. He knew he wasn't the type to walk into an open flame, yet here he was, soaking in the warmth of the hot fire. What had happened, why was he here like this?

"Wolfram! Wait!" Yuuri screamed out.

It was too late. In the space of a few seconds, Wolfram had managed to free his leg from the blankets, pull down his nightgown and race for the bedroom door.

He heaved the double doors open without any grace or consideration, allowing the doors to slam against the walls. The light from the hallways bombarded his eyes, forcing his arms up in defence of it. He forced his eyes open as he willed his body forward to only end up bumping into a large force before him.

"Wolfram?" A startled voice spoke. Large hands gripped either side of the demon steadying him.

Yuuri raced out of the room after him, only stopping to find Conrad holding onto the run-away demon.

"Conrad! Thank Shinou, he just freaked out and ran."

"Yuuri…" Conrad replied, looking up from his little brother to see a panting half-naked king, "I was just coming to check on you two. It seems I have good timing."

"No kidding." Yuuri replied.

Either side of the door stood a royal guard, both were unable to supress their shock from the commotion. It had been some time since they experienced drama like this from the third prince, and if they weren't worried about his recovery then perhaps they would have found amusement from the display. However like the respectable and well-trained soldiers they were, they were quick to regain composure and blend back into the background. They glanced at their king, waiting for orders. Yuuri singled for one to alert Gwendal about the situation.

"Conrad…?" Wolfram said in a soft voice. His head was low, his eyes blinking to adjust to the light, and his hands went to grip his brother's brown uniform.

Conrad looked back towards his brother, his eyes searching the blonde's face while his right hand let go of his shoulder and pressed against Wolfram's forehead.

"It's me, you're alright, calm down." He said softly.

Wolfram lifted his head and forced his eyes on his brother's face.

"Brother, what happened…? I feel… heavy. Like, I've…" he stopped himself and moved his eyes away from Conrad's. His hands loosened their grip and dropped to either side of him, '_like I've taken drugs…_' he thought.

"You don't remember?" Yuuri said.

Wolfram shock his head slightly, "I don't know, it's all a daze right now. I think there was… rain?"

"Well, yes, there was rain too. You are a hero Wolfram, you saved our people from going to war, not to mention a lots of innocent lives. Yuuri was in trouble and you used Binding Sight on him - recklessly I might add, we are going to have to have a conversation about that later. We were extremely worried, but you've pulled through so that's all that matters." Conrad said with relief in his voice. Then, forgetting his standing and consideration of the other, he pulled the younger demon into a hug. "I was so worried. Don't ever do that again."

"Conrad?!" Wolfram said with a blush on his face. It wasn't like them to show affection, and if they ever did they most certainly never showed it in front of others.

"I know…" he said weakly as he squeezed tighter, closed his eyes and buried his head in Wolfram's neck. "But just let me hold my little brother, you can consider it punishment for scaring us like that…"

Startled Wolfram didn't resist, he didn't really have the strength to anyway. Instead he gripped the sides of Conrad's jacket - not quite willing to show his affection so easily by embracing the other fully, yet instinctively wanting to comply with his brother's wishes. Softly he winged, "…I'm not _little_…stupid."

He didn't have enough time to fully process what he had heard before fast and bold footsteps made themselves known, as Gwendal made his entrance.

"Wolfram?" He called, in a firm voice.

Conrad withdrew and moved to Wolfram's side, while keeping a hand on his left shoulder to keep him steady.

"Brother?"

"You're awake, good." He stated, stopping a meter away.

"Yes…"

"That's good."

Awkwardly they looked at each other, hoping the other would decide how they were going to handle this interaction.

Yuuri looked from one to the other with confusion, but before he could say something he caught a look from Conrad that said to wait.

After another painful second or two of silence, Wolfram broke and starred at his brother's feet- a nervous habit he picked up as a child, "Conrad already punished me, so I guess if you have to too then I will allow it, but only this once."

"Punished…?" He replied with confusion. He glanced at Conrad.

"A hug." All three brothers cringed a little inside hearing that word. Yuuri, on the other hand tried his hardest to supress his amusement from the situation. He did awfully enjoy the rare occasion they were all lost for words and have a cute-awkward-family moment.

"Oh, I see. Very well, then." Gwendal replied in his typical-formal voice - only those closest to him could hear the relief and kindness in there.

He moved forward and pulled the other into a hug. For all their awkwardness Gwendal found it natural to show his affection though contact instead of words. He felt relief having his brother close, hearing his breaths and feeling his warm-moving body. Every now and then images of the blonde's cold, still, and unbearably quiet body return to him, reminding him of the time they did lose him, and the pain of almost believing it was permanent.

That memory became more persistent when he had heard what had happened. Especially when he saw Wolfram's unconscious body being carried into the royal chamber. He had barely closed his eyes since then - he couldn't bare to have those dreams again, not until he knew for sure Wolfram was okay.

Wolfram closed his eyes and yet again, surrendered to the will of one of his brothers. He was awkward receiving affection from them, yet he had always cherished these moments. As much as he tried to tell himself otherwise while growing up, deep down he got some relief from all his pain while he allowed himself to just be in the moment with them.

"We are going to have to have a talk about your methods for solving these types of issues. I'm not saying you didn't do the right thing, you did. It's just, in the future you have more consideration for your own safety. No more reckless moves, understood?" Gwendal said.

"Wolfram?" He said again after a moment of silence.

"I understand, however I can't make that prom-..."

Gripping onto Gwendal's shirt, Wolfram's knees gave way. Gwendal was quick to steady him. He said, "Hey, careful now. Don't push it, you're still not fully recovered, you should go back and rest."

"Just come back to bed, I'll keep an eye on you." Yuuri added, with a warm voice and surprisingly straight face.

A sudden bolt of energy seized through Wolfram as he responded, "Hell no! I'm not going back in there! I'm perfectly fine now!"

"Right… but, you don't look so well, so just in case it's best to do as Yuuri says. We will get Gisela to come take a look at you. So why don't you-" Gwendal replied.

In a frantic breath and accusing finger pointed at Yuuri, Wolfram interrupted, "I can't, it's not appropriate, you're the Maou. Start acting like one!"

"Um, don't take this the wrong way Wolf, but I don't think appropriate really applies to us anymore. I've slept next to you too many times to count, and I'm sure rumours of us…" he took a breath in, he couldn't believe he was saying it, "-cuddling have already spread around the castle, so just don't worry about it anymore, okay?"

Wolfram's face was a dark shade of red and his head was pounding. Ignoring Yuuri, he turned his head back towards his brothers,

"But look at him, I can't go in there…his's half-naked! And what's with that hair!"

"I'm right here…" Yuuri mumbled. He then reached up to tighten the loose ponytail he now sported. It was messy and strands found their way through the conferment of the hair-tie; it was a high ponytail with his hair reaching the middle of his back.

"His Majesty's hair grew out during the ordeal and we have yet the chance to cut it. And…" he said, giving Yuuri a confused look, "why are you half-naked?"

Yuuri looked at each one of demon's faces, they were a mixture of shock, confusion and suspicion.

"What! No! Why are you guys always looking at me like that… you know, on Earth it's perfectly normal for guys to sleep without a top. Besides, that is your fault for being so hot, I mean, warm – temperature - dammit!" He said flustered.

He took another breath, "it was just very warm next to this fire demon here. Gisela said to keep the blankets on though, as he had to stay ho-warm, but I didn't want to restrict him by sleeping on top of the blankets, so I thought I should just take off my top. Nothing weird-honestly. You guys are the worst sometimes, you know."

Content with Yuuri's answer, the older demons turned their eyes back to focus on their little brother. Wolfram eyed Yuuri, he was still feeling dizzy, but as far as he was concerned he still had his pride to consider. At least, what was left of it, he thought.

Wolfram's vision was still a bit blurry, yet lying, he said, "I'm fine. I just… got up too fast!"

Yuuri narrowed his eyes and carefully examined the other up and down, he replied, "Alright then, if you can walk to me without stumbling, or using anything-or anyone for support, and everyone here agrees that it wasn't just some fluke. Then I will believe you and you may leave. If not, then you have to stay in this room, resting, so I can keep an eye on you. Deal?"

Both Conrad and Gwendal nodded their heads in agreement.

A part deep inside of Wolfram's gut knew that it was a bad idea, yet it was the only option he had, he replied, "fine, deal."

Letting go of his brother, Wolfram took a step towards Yuuri.

"Wait" Yuuri said putting his hand up. Wolfram gave him a confused look, "you didn't think it would be that easy, did you? Three steps is not enough to prove that you are okay."

Yuuri grinned and walked backwards into his room to the other side, standing before one of the grand windows. He briefly turned around, pushed open the curtains enough so he could creak open the window. He had wanted to do that for a while now, as he felt the room was becoming stuffy (before he was too afraid to move away from the sleeping prince). "Here is good, you can start walking now, unless you feel you're not up to it. In that case I will help you into bed."

Wolfram gritted his teeth in anger. This little deal just got a whole lot harder, for someone who could barely see a few meters in front of him that is. "Good, _great_. No problem."

Both brothers were quick to enter the room and stand to the left wall opposite the royal bed, so that they were able to judge Wolfram without getting in his way.

Wolfram stood there for another moment staring ahead - still sporting an angered face.

"Wolfram, are you sure about this?" Said Conrad, with a supportive, but weak smile.

"_Wolfram! What are you doing?!" _A flash of Conrad's fearful voice and worried face flickered before him.

The prince's angered face quickly faded, his eyes staring ahead.

"Wolf?" Yuuri called.

Snapping back to the moment, Wolfram took a breath in and pushed forward. "I'm fine. I'm coming, just… wait…"

"_YUURI! JUST HANG ON!" _His own voice echoed though his ears.

His body felt heavy. His legs almost dragging across the floor as he slowly progressed past the entrance and further and further into the room.

Light flicked before his eyes. Dark, warm orange light from the candles lit the royal room full of dark wood, red, blues and blacks, while changing to bright white, greys and a black silhouette.

A small breeze from the window lightly reaches Wolfram as he makes his way to the middle of the room. It rustles his nightgown and his skin suddenly feels pressure weigh him down.

"_WOLF! STOP!"_ A fuzzy voice calls out in his mind, showing that dark silhouette getting closer and closer.

"_Stop, please, Wolfram. I can't control this… don't come any further." _

His heart speeds up and fear begins to grip him. Memories were beginning to surface - the pain, worry and desperation dancing around inside.

"_PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU" _Yuuri's desperate voice screamed in his ears, piecing right through to Wolfram's core.

"…_before I hurt you…please…run." _

Wolfram's eyes were wide, his feet slowing down as he passes the half-way mark of the room. His brothers watched him with unsettled stomachs and worried hearts.

"_Yuuri, it's okay. I'm going to make it better- you just need to trust me. Do you think you can do that?"_

His chest hurts. His fingers clenching beside him as if he has to muster up the courage to do it all again, yet this was a memory - he only needed enough to remember.

Yuuri's watchful eyes didn't miss anything. He could see that something wasn't right, that perhaps Wolfram wasn't as fine as he had claimed and that something was weighing his mind.

"_Please don't hate me for this…" _His voice sounded small, weak, but painfully real as Wolfram heard it ring through his mind.

"_Wolf…?" _He cringes at the innocence in the other demon's voice - he was surprised that -that wasn't enough to stop him from proceeding further.

Wolfram stops just in reach of the other. His eyes stared at the black silhouette face and hair gently swaying in the cool breeze. It flashes back and forth to the memory of him in violent wind and rain back in Big Cimaron.

"Wolf?" Yuuri said in concern. He was mesmerised by the distant eyes that seemed to stare right though him. Wolfram had almost made it to Yuuri, yet it was clear to everyone that he wasn't recovered enough to be left alone.

Wolfram fails to hear Yuuri call his name. Instead he feels determination gripping his chest and relief when reaching his king.

He remembers a cold liquid running down his throat. The silence standing between their lips. The rain soaking his uniform, and hiding his tears.

The way those beautiful dark serpent eyes that he avoided, shined with the embodiment of their demon power. The way they watched and tore through him. The call from his nervous -guilty gut because of it.

He can feel his tongue acting out of necessity - never wanting to be greedy, never wanting to test the waters that were forbidden to him.

Yet, as his system synced to the other's he remembers his will caving to the other's over powering emotions.

He feels the panic at the unexpected lust that demanded a deeper kiss - the fright when he didn't fight back.

The need, want and desire spreading past his king's lips, sinking through his king's fingers filling his sacrificial body.

He feels light, just like the last moment in the rain under the grey clouds across the ocean. His body feels the weight of gravity calling out to him once more. His eyes unable to keep focus on either the present or past, instead finding refuge to the blackness of his eyelids.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri cried, as he finished the last steps between him and caught Wolfram before he made impact with the ground.

Green emerald eyes struggle to make one last attempt to stay open - they see panicked dark black eyes close in on him before closing once again.

Wolfram felt heavy in Yuuri's arms. It was frightening to watch someone dear stand so proudly one minute, then the next, to see them fall hopelessly to the ground.

Yuuri's right arm supported Wolfram's upper back, then, with the other he gently lowered the rest of him to the ground. Within a moment the other demons crossed the room and kneeled beside their brother. Conrad quickly called the guards to get Gisela then proceeded to check his brother's pulse.

Releasing his breath, Conrad said, "He's okay. He must have fainted."

"The idiot, I told him to rest." Gwendal added, with a hint of relief.

Yuuri's grip tightened around Wolfram. His left arm reached under Wolfram's knees readying to carry him back to bed. His eyes never once leaving his face, and his month desperately trying to stay shut - as he was afraid if he opened it then the large lump in his throat might betray him.

As he lifted Wolfram, Conrad quickly said, "Yuuri, I'll carry him for you."

Yuuri briefly looked up at Conrad, then towards the bed, shaking his head slightly before proceeding forward.

The brothers watched for the second time as their king took responsibility for their younger brother. Both feeling somewhat misplaced and unneeded, yet not resentful for it.

Gwendal (not wanting to be completely useless) rushed forward and pulled back the blankets and fixed the pillows to allow room for Wolfram.

"Thanks…" Yuuri said, in a small voice, and with a brief small smile. Then he placed Wolfram down and pulled the covers over him.

Conrad moved to the other side of the bed. Gwendal and Yuuri were standing side by side opposite to him- all eyes now on the resting demon.

A few moments of silences passed - it seemed strange to them after arguing with the loud prince only minutes before hand.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" Yuuri whispered, startling each brother out of their thoughts.

They both looked up at their king, finding Yuuri still staring down at their brother, holding a small smile. Then he shut his eyes and laughed. Gwendal and Conrad glanced at each other before sharing in a small laugh with him. It wasn't quite a 'true laugh' but it was one that released the tension and brought everyone out of their own, sobering thoughts.

* * *

**Thoughts? Review? **I'm not sure if I liked the end, it's a bit weak, I almost wasn't going to upload it, but I thought I was just being picky haha

ALSO CHECK THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS - DID YOU MISS ANY - IT BUGGED ME A LOT THE LAST UPLOAD! haha... I have reminded you enough now... Hopefully I will update soon!  
I am two more chapters and Yuuri will drag Wolf to Earth! Next chapter Wolf has an unwanted encounter with a blue-haired demon and things get a bit heated (Sasha from the start if you don't remember haha) it's kind of small, but hopefully you like it! I will probably upload those together as well, as the one after that is really small... or if I am in a good mood I will have three chapters for you next upload:) x


End file.
